


Сим подтверждаю: месть удалась!

by Gallo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, Ianto demon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallo/pseuds/Gallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убийство Седрика Диггори перечеркнуло жизнь Гарри Поттера, но помогло обрести семью. Тем не менее, он не простит своих обидчиков. Ведь месть - это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Вот только... причём тут Янто Джонс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Невысокий темноволосый мальчик безучастно смотрел на подлетающую к нему костлявую фигуру, задрапированную в черный, словно сотканный из первозданной тьмы, плащ. Ребёнок не боялся, ему просто-напросто было всё равно.   
У него заберут душу? Пусть! Она и так уже мертва, а отдавать бесполезную часть самого себя совсем не жалко. Гарри Поттер, а это был именно он, окинул последним осмысленным взглядом людей, сидящих в амфитеатре Визенгамота. Сколько же народу пришло полюбоваться на казнь того, кого ещё месяц назад они называли «Надеждой магического мира», «Золотым Мальчиком», «Мальчиком-Который-Выжил»… На него смотрели, как на нового мессию - средоточие света… Но это было вчера. Сегодня большинство готово плевать в его сторону, а «Ежедневный пророк» и его главный глашатай, Рита Скитер, назвали его наследником Тёмного лорда. Что только не ставили ему в вину: убийство Квиррелла, покушение на Джинни Уизли, применение незаконных чар памяти к Златопусту Локконсу, а самое главное - убийство Седрика Диггори. 

Гарри ещё раз пристально посмотрел на дементора, и крепко зажмурился. Он хорошо помнил тот день, когда его жизнь пошла под откос… Второй этап турнира Трёх Волшебников не предвещал ничего экстраординарного. От четырёх победителей всего лишь требовалось погрузиться на дно озера и освободить заложников. Виктор Крам справился со своим заданием первым. Флёр вернулась без своего заложника. Гарри пришёл третьем, но зато сумел поднять на поверхность и Рона, и Габриель - сестру Флёр, и Чжоу – девушку Седрика. Как же ему рукоплескали собравшиеся на берегу, а потом раздался леденящий душу крик. Одна из студенток французской школы магии нашла на берегу убитого Седрика Диггори. И для Гарри начался Ад…  
Тритоны, всплывшие на поверхность, как один утверждали, что это именно он боролся с пуффендуйцем на правом берегу озера. Поттер пытался отрицать свою вину, но его никто не слушал. Мальчик с надеждой смотрел на Дамблдора, но тот, поджав тонкие губы, только осуждающе качал головой и постоянно повторял:

\- Как ты мог, Гарри?! Как ты мог?...

Гарри забрали в Министерство и посадили в отдельную камеру. Каждый день многочасовые допросы. Поначалу он пытался оправдываться, но постепенно понял, что это бесполезно. Ему никто не верил. В магическом мире, в отличие от маггловского, действовал совсем другой принцип – ты виновен, пока не доказал обратное. А как доказать если тебя никто не слушает и все вокруг верят в твою вину? Допроса с Веритасерумом не было. Даже верные друзья, Рон и Гермиона, отказались помочь и выступили свидетелями со стороны обвинения. Так на свет Божий всплыло то, что произошло с Квиррелом, Джинни и Локконсом, и во всём конечно был виноват он – Гарри. К концу судебного разбирательства Поттер и сам уже был не уверен в своей невиновности. Во всяком случае, приговор – поцелуй дементора и последующее погребение его тела заживо – он встретил довольно равнодушно. Пусть. Скоро его уже ничто не будет волновать.   
Костлявая фигура склонилась над ним, и мир, окатив его на прощание могильным холодом, погрузился во тьму. 

********

Странно, но Гарри совсем не так представлял себе загробную жизнь. Он должен был попасть в Ад или Рай, но не в обычную, пусть и очень уютную, квартиру. Хотя нет… квартира не была совсем уж обычной. Во-первых, здесь было парадоксально чисто. Во-вторых, рядом с магическими вещами соседствовали маггловские, что было очень странно, ведь Гермиона всегда утверждала, что маггловская техника в магическом мире не действует. И, в-третьих, квартира была обитаема. На Гарри удивлённо смотрел молодой человек лет двадцати пяти, одетый в строгий чёрный костюм, красную рубашку и галстук. 

\- Ну, надо же, дожил, - парень устало потёр виски и тяжело вздохнул, - работа уже стала приходить ко мне на дом. Душа, ты чья? 

\- В смысле? - Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на своего визави. 

\- Как тебя зовут, ребёнок? - молодой человек улыбнулся.

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр. А вас? – вежливо поинтересовался Поттер.   
\- Янто Джонс, - представился его собеседник, и задумчиво склонил голову, внимательно разглядывая мальчика.

Гарри тоже попытался посмотреть на доступные взгляду части своего тела и поражённо вскрикнул. Он был призраком. Но почему? Ведь его душу должен был забрать дементор. Хотя… никто же не знает, куда душа попадает после того, как тёмное создание высасывает её из тела... Совсем уж углубится в философские вопросы Поттеру не дал тихий скулёж, доносящийся из-под стола. Янто тут же присел и удивлённо заглянул под сей предмет мебели:

\- А это ещё что такое? У меня не квартира, а проходной двор. 

Поттер, всегда отличавшийся недюжинным любопытством, тоже посмотрел под стол, и тут же отпрянул. Там, скрючившись в позе эмбриона, лежало самое мерзкое существо, какое только можно было себе вообразить. Это нечто было одновременно похоже и на большого слизняка, и на карикатуру на человеческого младенца. Мистер Джонс внимательно рассмотрел это нечто, а потом прошипел что-то на незнакомом мальчику языке. А Гарри поднял глаза на Янто и в страхе отпрянул. Глаза парня, ещё минуту назад ярко-голубые, заволакивала чернота. Молодой человек резко выпрямился и тихо позвал:

\- Госпожа…

\- Ты звал меня, ребёнок? - в комнате моментально похолодало и на паркет, из появившегося портала, шагнула женщина, которая была бы красивой, если бы не глаза, заполненные первозданной тьмой. 

\- Да, госпожа, - Янто почтительно поклонился, а женщина ласково поцеловала юношу в лоб и повернулась к Гарри. Секунду она внимательно рассматривала подростка, а потом хмыкнула:

\- Странно, но его нет в списке мёртвых. 

\- Во всяком случае, в моём точно нет, - Янто согласно кивнул. – Но я позвал вас не из-за него. Тут есть кое-что поинтересней.   
Парень махнул рукой под стол, и женщина плавно присела, а потом тихо выругалась:

\- Это кто же у нас такой умный? Я давно не встречала тех, кто бы делил свою душу на осколки. Лишать себя посмертия… это как же надо меня бояться?.. 

\- Простите, - Гарри всё-таки рискнул спросить, - но вы кто? 

\- Я? – женщина прижала руку к груди и, получив утвердительный кивок, тихо рассмеялась. – Я – Смерть! А это, - она махнула в сторону молодого человека, - один из моих детей. Вы их чаще всего называете Жнецами. 

\- Посланник смерти? – придушенно пискнул Гарри, а Янто усмехнулся и повернулся к женщине:

\- Видимо то, что он встретил саму Смерть, его не удивило. Что мы будем делать?

\- Это, - Смерть брезгливо ткнула пальцем в сторону скулящего слизняка, - я заберу с собой. А мальчик – твоя ответственность, Янто. Ты должен вернуть его в мир живых. 

\- Запросто, - молодой человек щёлкнул пальцами, и Гарри словно засосало в аэродинамическую трубу, последним, что он услышал, был голос Смерти:

\- Янто, ты понял что натворил?! Мальчик очнётся в гробу!


	2. Chapter 2

Смотритель кладбища в Годриковой Лощине многое повидал на своём веку, но такого… Это ж надо, человека заживо хоронить. Хуже того – ребёнка. Мало было этим министерским чинушам лишить мальчишку души, так они придумали пытку для его тела, а ещё смеют утверждать, что Тёмный Лорд - чудовище. Он-то своих врагов живьём не закапывал и на мучительную смерть не обрекал... Авада - она куда как милосерднее. А что до пыток… старик-смотритель усмехнулся, многие Волан-де-Морту их приписывают, только свидетелей нет. Выжившие после налёта Пожирателей Смерти есть, а свидетелей того, что они своих противников пытают – нет. Странно всё это. 

\- Покойся с миром, - провозгласил, наконец, присутствующий здесь Альбус Дамблдор, а смотрителя просто передёрнуло от такого цинизма. М-да, с таким-то предводителем сторона Света далеко пойдёт…

Старик терпеливо ждал, когда похоронная процессия уйдёт с его кладбища. Он сразу решил, что не даст мальчишке умереть. Пусть души нет, но плоть-то ещё жива, она боль чувствует. Да и не знает никто точно, что именно дементоры с человеком делают, может они душу и не забирают, а просто разрывают её связь с телом, так что она не может сказать: «Вот она я! Здесь!». Мечется, ищет путь назад. Глядишь, какая и найдёт обратную дорогу... Всё на свете бывает первый раз! 

Смотритель ещё немного подождал, чтобы убедиться, что никто из палачей мальчишки не вернётся назад, и поковылял к свежей могиле, на ходу вспоминая заклинания, которыми давно не пользовался. Дал он себе, лет этак пятьдесят назад, такой обет: никогда больше не прибегать к магии. Но ради такого случая можно и поступиться своими принципами. Может ему на том свете хоть одно доброе дело зачтётся, и прошлые грехи не будут так давить?

Старик уже вытащил из кармана мантии палочку, но сделать ничего не успел. Пространство рядом с могилой завибрировало, рождая вихревой портал, и из него на гравийную дорожку шагнул молодой человек. Смотритель глянул на прибывшего, и тяжело вздохнул. Видно, не судьба мальцу Поттеру жить, раз по его душу Жнец явился. Значит, прав он был, рядом она, мальчонкина душа-то… 

Молодой человек, тем временем, пристально посмотрел на старичка и у того душа ушла в пятки. Страшно это, когда на тебя бездна смотрит, и нет от неё спасения, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и не вырваться. Но Жнец вдруг моргнул, изгоняя мрак из взгляда и застенчиво улыбнулся:

\- Простите, я вас, кажется, напугал. 

\- Есть немного, - проскрипел старик своим простуженным голосом. – Вы за мальцом пришли? Жаль его бедолагу. 

\- Знаете, - Жнец пожал плечами, – я сегодня в несвойственной для себя роли выступаю. Впервые душу назад возвращаю. 

\- Это что же, - смотритель заволновался, - мы тут политес разводим, а мальчишка тем временем в гробу в себя приходит? А ну, посторонись, - он совсем непочтительно отодвинул Собирателя Душ со своего пути и кинулся к могиле, только вот сделать ничего не успел. 

Тяжёлая могильная плита, словно пушинка, взлетела в воздух. По кладбищу прокатилась разрушительная волна магии, раскалывая надгробия и вырывая с корнем вековые деревья; гроб с телом Поттера, пробивая толщу наваленной на него земли, взмыл вверх, но тут же рухнул, раскалываясь. Мальчишка, находившийся внутри, испуганно вскрикнул и вскочил, озираясь вокруг. Заметив Янто, Гарри тут же заорал:

\- Вы что? С ума сошли?! А если бы я там задохнулся?! Прежде чем чужими душами расшвыриваться, спрашивать надо, а есть ли ей куда возвращаться! Тоже мне, Жнец фигов!... 

\- Ну, прости, - было видно, что Джонс, глядя на возмущённого парня, стоически старается не расхохотаться. – У меня в этой работе ещё опыта мало. Вот если бы ты к Анубису попал…

\- Если бы он попал к Анубису, тот бы его даже не заметил, - из-за чудом уцелевшего надгробия Поттеров-старших вышла уже знакомая Гарри Смерть, - веков так -дцать. Сам знаешь, сколько за ним этих неприкаянных душ таскается… Это ты у нас строго по списку работаешь, - женщина повернулась к смотрителю. – Я всё жду, когда он в мою резиденцию компьютер притащит и будет души к их месту обитания по электронке отправлять…  
Старик не знал, что такое компьютер и электронка, но хорошо понимал, кто стоит перед ним, поэтому предпочёл промолчать. 

Гарри же тем временем приуныл. Он не знал, что ему делать дальше. Для магического мира он был мёртв, да и снова к дементорам не хотелось. В маглловском же мире у него из знакомых только Дурсли, а тех уже, наверное, о его преступлениях в известность поставили. Поттер представил себе самодовольное лицо дяди Вернона, вещающего тётке о том, что «он всегда был прав на счёт этого мальчишки», и скривился. А затем тяжело вздохнул. Что тут говорить, положение у него аховое. Ни денег, ни документов, ни волшебной палочки. Янто же, словно прочитав мысли мальчика, предложил:

\- Послушай, раз уж ты - моя ответственность, то говори, куда тебя доставить. Должен же я убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. 

\- Не надо, - Гарри насупился, – я сам. 

\- Сам так сам, - покладисто согласился Жнец, - и куда же вы, Ваше самостоятельное величество, пойдёте? 

Поттер прикусил нижнюю губу и обиженно отвернулся. Гад этот Джонс. Прекрасно знает, что идти ему некуда. 

\- Давай так, - Янто сжалился над приунывшим мальчишкой, - поживёшь пока у меня. Диван для ночлега сгодится? Просто в квартире второй спальни нет, а тащить смертного в резиденцию… меня могут неправильно понять. 

\- А я вам не помешаю? – Гарри посмотрел на жнеца с затаённой надеждой. 

-Ну, если пообещаешь, что не будешь разбрасывать вещи и оставлять в раковине грязную посуду, то не помешаешь. 

Поттер, вспомнив до безобразия чистую квартиру Джонса, усмехнулся про себя. Похоже, Янто фанатик чистоты похлеще его тётушки. 

\- Хорошо, но это только пока не найду Сириуса и Римуса, - вспомнив друзей отца Гарри снова загрустил.

Ни тот, ни другой не присутствовали на суде. Не знали? Или просто не хотели его видеть? Нет, ему необходимо найти их и спросить, верят они Дамблдору, и так же ли, как он, думают, что Гарри хладнокровный убийца, или всё же верят ему.   
Воспоминания о директоре, чуть не спровоцировали очередной магический выброс. Гарри просто затрясло от ярости и злости. Как же он ненавидел эту бородатую сволочь, а заодно и Рона с Гермионой!!! С какой же лёгкостью они его предали. А он-то, дурак, надеялся на их помощь, до последнего надеялся!... Но ничего… он отомстит. Пусть не сразу, пусть со временем, но накажет этих предателей. 

\- Если бы я был пацифистом, то сказал бы, что месть ещё никого до добра не доводила, - скучающий голос Янто вырвал Гарри из раздумий. 

\- Ты что? Мысли мои читаешь? – тут же возмутился подросток. 

\- Было бы что читать, - фыркнул Жнец. – У тебя всё на лице написано. И с чего думаешь начать?

\- Доказать что я не убивал Седрика, а для этого найти настоящего убийцу. 

\- Интересно, - голубые глаза Жнеца в предвкушении заблестели. – Необходимо составить план действий, и всё хорошенько обдумать. Так, сейчас мы перемещаемся ко мне, и ты всё рассказываешь. А потом решим, что делать дальше.   
Янто схватил Поттера за руку, и они бесшумно исчезли с разгромленного кладбища. 

\- Никак ребёнок решил поиграть в детектива, - раскатистый бас заставил вздрогнуть не только старичка-смотрителя, но и Смерть.   
Они резко обернулись и посмотрели на темнокрылого гиганта и человека с головой шакала, появившихся позади них. 

\- Не слишком ли ты много позволяешь малышу Яни, мать? – оскалился Анубис. 

\- А сам-то? - Танатос саркастически посмотрел на брата. – Или не ты навёл порядок у себя в пирамиде, лишь бы только Янто с его ОКР не перестал приходить к тебе в гости и не отобрал игровую приставку?

\- Что бы ты понимал, - Анубис явно обиделся, а Смерть заливисто рассмеялась.

\- Перестаньте, мальчики, - и, повернувшись к смотрителю, с мечтательной улыбкой вздохнула, - в нашей семье слишком давно не было детей… 

\- И сколько лет вашему мальчику? – поинтересовался старик.

\- Янто? – переспросила Смерть, - двадцать пять, дорогой Галлерт. - Всего лишь двадцать пять, - и, взяв своих сыновей под руки, тихо исчезла.

Старик, которого назвали Галлертом, усмехнулся. Впору испугаться, Смерть знает его имя, значит скоро конец пути. Но страшно не было. Смотритель поковылял в свою сторожку, всё ещё продолжая улыбаться. Двадцать пять лет, что же… остальным детям смерти с высоты их тысячелетий Янто Джонс действительно должен был казаться младенцем. А как там говорят магллы? Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не плакало?


	3. Chapter 3

Второй раз за короткий период времени Гарри оказался в квартире Янто. Только, если первый раз его больше интересовало его собственное состояние, то теперь он мог повнимательней оглядеться вокруг.   
Они аппарировали в центр небольшой, но очень ухоженной гостиной. Комната была словно поделена на зоны: магическую и маггловскую. Диван и стоящий перед ним телевизор явно больше бы подошли магглу, а вот камин и расположенные перед ним кресла – магу. 

Янто молчал, не мешая Гарри рассматривать обстановку. Если честно, то он очень гордился своим жилищем. Небольшое, но довольно уютное, оно как нельзя лучше соответствовало своему хозяину. 

\- Я надеюсь, ты не сильно устал? – наконец, нарушил молчание хозяин квартиры.

\- Нет, мистер Джонс, - Поттер отрицательно помотал головой. – С чего бы мне устать? В гробу лежать? 

Янто же, услышав обращение, слегка скривился:

\- Послушай, давай договоримся, что ты будешь называть меня Янто. Прости, но твоё мистер Джонс напоминает мне об отце, а это не то, о чём я хотел бы помнить… Что же, - молодой человек направился в сторону кухни, поманив Гарри за собой, - если ты не устал, то предлагаю слегка перекусить и отправиться по магазинам. 

\- Это ещё зачем? – Поттер поморщился, если на счёт перекусить, он не имел ничего против, то шляться по магазинам ему совсем не улыбалось. – Терпеть не могу магазины. Может как-нибудь без этого похода можно обойтись?

\- Ах, ну да, как я мог забыть! Передо мной же сидит великий волшебник! Сейчас взмахнёт рукой, и намагичит пижаму, зубную щётку, бельё, - Янто присел за стол и, опустив подбородок на сцепленные руки, воззрился на Поттера. – И что мы ждём? Что не колдуем? 

\- Знаешь же, что у меня палочки нет, - обиделся Гарри.

\- А если нет, тогда по магазинам. Но сначала… ты как к пицце относишься? - Джонс встал и, подойдя к холодильнику, достал из морозильной камеры цветную коробку. – Хотя… как бы не относился, ничего другого-то всё равно нет. 

Гарри, услышав, как заурчал его желудок, решил, что разобидеться он может и позже, будучи уже сытым. Мальчик уселся на ближайший стул и стал с одобрением наблюдать, как Янто засовывает пиццу в микроволновку, устанавливая таймер.

\- А магией не быстрей? - заработав недоуменный взгляд от Джонса, Поттер пояснил. – Я имею в виду, разогреть. 

\- Гарри, - Янто сел напротив подростка, - ты, кажется, кое-чего не понимаешь. Поэтому, чтобы впоследствии не было недоразумений, нам надо прояснить некоторые моменты. Начну с главного: я не маг. 

\- Как это? – Поттер посмотрел на своего собеседника абсолютно круглыми глазами. - Ты же Жнец?

\- Жнец, - согласился Янто, - но не маг. Ближе всего тут будет определение – демон. Пусть молодой и неопытный, но демон. 

\- И что? Демоны что, колдовать не умеют? Ты же аппарировал, - Поттер непонимающе махнул рукой. 

Джонс тяжело вздохнул. Если честно, он не знал, как объяснить подростку разницу между волшебством, творимым магами, и способностями его демонической сущности. Жнец, прикусив нижнюю губу, о чем-то усиленно размышляя, уставился в окно, за которым вовсю светило яркое, по-весеннему тёплое солнце. Янто усмехнулся, кажется, он знал, что ему делать. 

\- Ты без палочки хотя бы чуть-чуть колдовать можешь?   
Гарри согласно кивнул и уточнил:

\- Ну, Акцио там, Вингардиум Левиосса, Агументи…

\- Замечательно, - Джонс приподнялся, подхватил с рядом стоящей тумбы пустой стакан и поставил его перед Поттером. – Наполни его.

\- Запросто, - мальчишка слегка взмахнул рукой, - Агументи.

Прямо из воздуха в бокал полилась искрящаяся, даже на вид кажущаяся прохладной, струйка воды. Через секунду стакан был полон, а Гарри отменил заклинание. 

\- Чудесно, - Янто выплеснул воду и, поставив стакан, глядя на него, произнёс, – агументи.

На улице громыхнуло, и на Кардифф, где в магическом квартале располагалась квартира Джонса, обрушился небывалой силы ливень. Гарри удивлённо раскрыл рот, а потом, вскочив, метнулся к окну. Дождь и не думал останавливаться. По мостовой уже бежали ручейки, собиравшиеся в огромные лужи. Прохожие, те, кому не повезло, секунду недоумённо смотрели вверх, на всё ещё весело сияющее солнце, а потом спешили укрыться от дождя.   
Янто встал рядом с Гарри, полюбовался на бушующую стихию, а потом тихо шепнул:

\- Фините, - дождь тут же прекратился, и только лужи были доказательством того, что ещё секунду назад его струи гулко стучали по мостовой. 

\- Круто, - Поттер восхищенно посмотрел на Янто, а тот усмехнулся.

\- Так что, если тебе надо наводнение устроить, вулкан оживить, остров под воду опустить, можешь спокойно обращаться. А с разной бытовой мелочью - это не ко мне. 

\- Послушай, - Гарри от возбуждения начал подпрыгивать на месте, а Джонс тем временем достал разогревшуюся пиццу и выложил её на тарелки, - но если ты так можешь, то и просто стакан наполнить для тебя не должно быть проблемой. 

\- Теоретически это так, - Янто пододвинул одну из тарелок к Гарри. – На практике я никак не могу научиться соизмерять силу. Поэтому, - уж прости, - стараюсь не колдовать. Я, если честно, до того как стал Жнецом, вообще магллом был. Для меня вся эта магическая хрень - в новинку. Так что, живу по старинке: микроволновка, плита, холодильник и веник с тряпкой. Кстати, в магазины мы тоже пойдём маглловские. Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе пока не стоит светиться в магических кварталах. Хотя, палочку для тебя нам как-то раздобыть надо. Ладно, ты давай ешь, а я переоденусь и пойдём. 

Джонс скрылся в спальне, а Гарри, переместившись в гостиную и плюхнувшись на диван, с наслаждением стал поедать пиццу.   
Янто вернулся довольно быстро. Поттер, увидев своего нового соседа по квартире, тяжело вздохнул. Нет, Джонс не соврал, он действительно переоделся. А именно: сменил строгий чёрный костюм на такой же, но в тонкую полоску. И рубашка на нём теперь была не красная, а бледно-розовая. Гарри, поставил тарелку с остатками пиццы на журнальный столик, за что заработал неодобрительный взгляд парня, и спросил:

\- Янто, а тебе сколько лет?

\- Двадцать пять, а что? – Жнец недоумённо приподнял бровь.

\- А я думал сто двадцать пять. Ты мне в этой одежде служащего ритуальных услуг напоминаешь. А у меня, уж прости, слово «гроб» ни с чем хорошим теперь не ассоциируется. 

\- Да? - Янто придирчиво оглядел себя и нахмурился, - просто я привык, да и потом… - начал он, но тут же оборвал себя, а затем озорно улыбнулся. – Подожди-ка секунду. Изменение собственной внешности с помощью волшебства глобальных катастроф не вызывает. – Джонс щёлкнул пальцами и насмешливо посмотрел на Гарри. – Ну, и как теперь?

Поттер придирчиво осмотрел парня и остался доволен. Кроссовки, светло-голубые джинсы, чёрная кофта и вмиг посветлевшие, зачёсанные во что-то напоминающее гребень волосы, делали Янто моложе лет этак на пять. А в купе с нахальной, обворожительной улыбкой юный демон становился просто неотразим.


	4. Chapter 4

Вопреки страхам Гарри, ходить по магазинам было довольно весело. Или, лучше сказать, что это было весело именно с Янто. У парня оказалось очень специфическое чувство юмора, граничащее с сарказмом. А ещё у демона было врождённое чувство вкуса, поэтому Поттер уже через пять минут перестал с ним спорить по поводу выбора одежды и покорно брал то, что предлагали. Часа через три, став обладателем приличного гардероба, новых очков и контактных линз, а также стильной причёски, изменившей его до неузнаваемости без всякого оборотного зелья, Гарри приземлился на мягкий диванчик уютного кафе. И рискнул задать вопрос, беспокоивший его всё время, пока они делали покупки. 

\- Янто, как я буду с тобой расплачиваться? Я вряд ли сейчас имею доступ к своему сейфу в Гринготтс. 

Жнец беспечно махнул рукой, но видя волнение Поттера, всё же пояснил:

\- Деньги для меня не проблема. Но если тебе так будет спокойнее, то когда мы докажем твою невиновность и вернём тебя в мир живых, ты можешь отдать мне всё, что задолжаешь. Так пойдёт?

\- Ага, - Гарри окончательно успокоился, и занялся принесённым официанткой меню. 

Латте, малиновый вихрь и большая порция шоколадного мороженого выглядели привлекательно, да и на вкус оказались очень даже ничего. Во всяком случае, Поттер воздал им должное, а Янто ограничился только кофе.  
Дождавшись, когда Гарри окончательно расслабится, Джонс предложил.

\- Давай-ка не будем терять время, и, пока ты ешь, заодно расскажешь мне историю своей жизни. 

\- Ладно, - Поттер недовольно постучал ложечкой по креманке с мороженым, но спорить не стал. – С чего начать?

\- С начала.

Гарри хитро прищурился:

\- Вначале было слово…

\- Ребёнок, - Янто мило улыбнулся, - не зли меня. Когда я нервничаю, с миром случаются неприятности, а конец света обещали только в две тысячи двенадцатом году.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - покладисто закивал Гарри, - не психуй. Итак, в ночь с тридцать первого октября на первое ноября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года…

\- Подожди секунду, - Джонс остановил Поттера и, подозвав официантку, попросил у той бумагу и ручку. Получив искомое, кивнул Гарри, - продолжай.

\- А это тебе зачем? – недоумённо поинтересовался мальчик. 

\- Просто я уверен, что по ходу рассказа у меня появится куча вопросов, а перебивать тебя я не намерен. Так что, придётся записать то, что меня заинтересует, чтобы не забыть ненароком.   
Гарри пожал плечами, совсем непочтительно фыркнул, и продолжил свой рассказ. 

Он старался ничего не упустить. Рассказал то, что слышал о событиях той роковой ночи, когда стал сиротой; о том, как попал в дом тётки Петунии; о том, как жил там; о своём возвращении в магический мир. О друзьях и врагах. О надеждах и мечтах. И самое главное, - о своих страхах. С горечью поведал о фарсе, который маги назвали «судом над Избранным», и, наконец, о казни и последующих событиях. 

Янто слушал молча, как и обещал, не перебивая, то и дело что-то чиркая на листе бумаги. Поттер попытался заглянуть в то, что он пишет, но увидел лишь непонятные значки. Кажется, такие у магллов назывались стенограммой.   
Когда повествование подошло к концу, они долго сидели молча. Гарри ещё раз переживая неприятные моменты своей жизни, а Янто, переваривая услышанное. Было видно, что демон собирает последние силы, чтобы не взорваться, и не пойти войной против всего магического мира. 

\- Ну? - Гарри нарушил гнетущую тишину, повисшую между ними. – Много у тебя там вопросов набралось? Спрашивай, давай?

\- Нет, - Янто отрицательно покачал головой. – Мне надо осмыслить то, что я от тебя услышал. Давай-ка сейчас домой. Готовим ужин, а там я тебе в спокойной обстановке расскажу то, что смог понять. Со своей точки зрения, конечно. И, заранее прости, если мои выводы тебе не понравятся. А они тебе точно не понравятся… 

*********  
Уютно устроившись на кухне, парни вплотную занялись ужином. Но Гарри, вместо того, чтобы спокойно есть, то и дело нетерпеливо поглядывал на Янто. Наконец, подросток не выдержал:

\- И что ты там насоображал? Колись давай, мне же интересно!

\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Джонс. – Давай начнём с Самайна восемьдесят первого года. Тёмный лорд, узнав о пророчестве, мчится в ваш дом устранять угрозу. Убивает твоего отца, спокойно поднимается в детскую, устраняет твою мать, а затем запускает в тебя Авадой, но та срикошетила, напоровшись на материнскую защиту. Я ничего не перепутал? – Гарри лишь отрицательно помотал головой. – Нет? Чудненько. Вопрос: а откуда магический мир знает, что дело было именно так? 

\- Так Дамблдор же сказал…

\- А он откуда узнал? Его там вообще не было. На месте происшествия побывали Хагрид и Сириус, и никакого пресветлого Альбуса. Тем не менее, буквально через полчаса после падения Лорда магический мир ликует, пересказывая только одну, единственную версию произошедшего, - Янто глотнул воды и продолжил. – Прости, но всё это, по меньшей мере - странно, по большей - дурно пахнет...

\- Да, но когда я на третьем курсе столкнулся с дементорами, мои видения подтвердили эту версию. 

\- Да неужели? И что они подтвердили? В видениях ты слышишь, как отец приказывает матери хватать тебя и бежать, что она и делает. Но скрыться не успевает, её останавливает завёрнутая в чёрное фигура, предположительно, Тёмного лорда. Ты слышишь, как Лили просит пощадить тебя. Затем видишь направленную на тебя палочку и вспышку зелёного света. Я в недоумении, почему Лили не спаслась? У неё что, не было аварийного портала? - заинтересованно подался вперёд Янто. – Ведь, судя по твоему рассказу, время, чтобы его активировать, у неё было.

 

\- А с чего ты вообще решил, что у мамы был этот портал? Они же были дома, а дом был спрятан под Фиделиусом, - раздражённо спросил Поттер.

\- Гарри, прости меня, но твой отец был чистокровным. Они и сами артефактами обвешаны с ног до головы, и своих домочадцев, словно новогоднюю ёлку, ими украшают. Это у них уже на уровне инстинктов, впитано, так сказать, с молоком матери. Тем более, ты - наследник, а Лили - мать наследника. Так что, портал был априори. Ну-ка, вспоминай ещё раз. К тебе подплывает дементор, что ты видишь?

Поттер крепко зажмурился. В ушах снова зазвучал голос отца, требующий, чтобы Лили хватала сына и спасалась. Вот молодая рыжеволосая женщина забегает в комнату, хватает из кроватки сына и … крепко сжимает в руке висящий на шее медальон. Гарри потрясённо тряхнул головой и снова вызвал эти же воспоминания. Мама вбегает в комнату, поднимает его на руки и сжимает в свободной руке медальон. 

\- Ты прав, - парень облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы, - портал был. Но он не сработал. 

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - Янто участливо похлопал Гарри по руке. – Мне жаль. Но мы получаем другой вопрос, на который нам предстоит найти ответ. Почему не сработал аварийный портал? 

Джонс встал из-за стола и принёс из гостиной лист бумаги и ручку. На пергамент легли ровные строчки, написанные красивым каллиграфическим почерком: 

1\. Почему не сработал портал?

\- Так, - Янто отложил ручку и продолжил, - заострять внимание на МакГонагалл и Дамблдоре, которые ноябрьской ночью бросили годовалого ребёнка на улице под дверью, даже не озаботившись подождать, «а его вообще-то найдут?», я не буду. Хотя очков стороне света это не прибавляет. Меня заинтересовало кое-что другое. Я напомню, что являюсь бывшим магллом, и, в силу своего бывшего места работы, прекрасно знаю, как работают социальные службы. Да они отслеживают, насколько хорошо живётся приёмному ребёнку, точно ястребы. К Дурслям же их представители не пришли ни разу. Как будто такого ребёнка, как Гарри Поттер, и не существует вовсе. Мало того, на тебя точно так же не обращают внимания ни учителя, ни соседи. Создаётся впечатление, что они пока тебя видят - помнят, что есть такой мальчик Гарри, а стоит только тебе выпасть из их поля зрения – забывают. Если бы я до сих пор работал в Торчвуде, то сказал бы, что на тебя нацепили фильтр восприятия. Но мы в магическом мире и скажем по-другому, - кто-то всем качественно отвёл глаза. И этим "кто-то" может быть только добрый дедушка Альбус. Не нужны были старичку лишние проблемы…  
Гарри от всего услышанного стало плохо. Подросток схватил со стола бокал с соком и жадно его выпил. Картина получалась безрадостная. 

\- Ты как? Готов слушать меня дальше? Или сделаем перерыв? – Янто присел около Гарри на корточки и заглянул тому в глаза, участливо сжав его ладони. 

\- Ну, уж нет, - Поттер зло поджал губы. – Я хочу знать всё. 

\- Ладно, - Янто поднялся, - только давай переберёмся в гостиную. Там будет удобнее. 

Они, захватив бокалы и графин с вишнёвым соком, переместились в кресла перед камином. И Янто, внимательно посмотрев на подрагивающего, словно от холода, Гарри, разжёг в этом самом камине огонь. Язычки пламени весело заплясали на сухих поленьях, отбрасывая на стены причудливые тени. Поттер залез в кресло с ногами, свернувшись клубком, и приготовился слушать дальше.


	5. Chapter 5

Янто посмотрел на скрючившегося в кресле Гарри и тяжело вздохнул. Расстраивать мальчишку окончательно не хотелось. Уж он-то хорошо знал, как тяжело, когда разбиваются иллюзии, и ты вдруг понимаешь, что мир совсем не такой, каким бы ты его хотел видеть. Но и постоянно жить, обманывая себя, тоже не дело. Джонс ещё раз вздохнул и с отвращением посмотрел на бокал сока в своей руке. Пожалуй, стоит налить что-нибудь покрепче. Парень подошёл к декоративному глобусу, стоявшему в углу, и нажал замаскированную кнопку. Верхнее полушарие с мелодичным звоном откинулось, давая возможность полюбоваться на мини-бар, спрятанный внутри макета планеты. Выудив оттуда бутылку «Шато О-Брион» и чистый бокал на длинной ножке, Янто вернулся к камину. Плеснул в бокал рубиновую жидкость, посмотрел сквозь неё на мерцающее пламя и, наконец, пригубив вино, вздохнул уже удовлетворённо. 

Всё это время Гарри, молча следил за этим священнодействием, и, не выдержав в очередной раз повисшей между ними тишины, заговорил:

\- Эй, а мне? – он кивнул головой в сторону, стоящей на небольшом столике бутылки.

\- А ты пей сок, - Янто усмехнулся, - для твоего детского, растущего организма он полезней. 

Поттер сделал вид что обиделся, но, тем не менее, сока себе налил. Джонс же, слегка покачав жидкость в бокале, продолжил:

\- На чём мы там остановились? – и словно спохватившись, - Ах – да, лето перед Хогвартсом… Знаешь, когда я столкнулся с магическим миром, первое, что сделал, - это постарался ознакомиться с его законами. Их оказалось огромное множество. Для каждой страны свои. Даже в Великобритании они для разных регионов отличаются. 

\- Это как это? - Поттер заинтересованно вскинулся. 

\- А вот так, - Янто сделал очередной глоток благородного напитка, - это в маглловском мире мы все поданные Её Величества, а в магическом… У Уэльса и Ирландии свои министерства и свои Визенгамоты. И Фадж с Дамблдором не имеют над ними никакой власти, что нам бесспорно на руку. Ладно, мы отвлеклись.   
Так вот, у каждой страны свои законы, кроме одного, единого для всех, под названием «Статут о секретности». Магический мир находится в подполье, и не должен соприкасаться с маглловским, ни при каких обстоятельствах! Этому закону более трёхсот лет, и его не соблюдение - одно из самых тяжких преступлений. Для всех, но видимо не для администрации Хогвартса, - увидев недоумение на лице Гарри, Янто продолжил. – Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы Гермиона посылала домой письма с совой? Нет? А не задумывался, как же она тогда связывается с родителями? – Гарри снова отрицательно помотал головой. – Всё очень просто, - в Хогсмиде есть отделение обычной маглловской почты. Гермиона переправляла письма туда, а уже из Хогмидского отделения они уходили к её родителям. И так, уж поверь, поступают все магглорождённые. И все волшебники, пишущие магглам. Вспомни, что письмо от миссис Уизли перед четвёртым курсом, ты получил по обычной почте, а с совиной почтой приходили письма только от Рона, ну и из Хогвартса. Грейнджер отправила тебе подарок только после того, как к ней прилетела Букля. Вернёмся к лету перед Хогвартсом: всем магглорождённым письма принесли учителя, чтобы сразу объяснить, что их ждёт. И только Гарри, в нарушение Статута, бомбардируют совы. Сотни сов в обычном маггловском городишке. Я не удивлён, что твой дядя, помешанный на нормальности, попытался сбежать от такого. 

Поттер, вспомнив то время, сдавленно хихикнул. Да уж, дядя тогда явно был в не себя. Как они мотались по стране, чтобы укрыться от этих писем. Но Янто прав, если бы к нему сразу пришёл кто-то из учителей, можно было бы избежать кучи проблем... Жнец, между тем, продолжил:

\- И кульминация всего этого безумия - появление Хагрида. Он, может быть, и добрейшей души человек, но объяснить ничего толком не может. Да и не в этом его задача была. Он должен был, сам этого не понимая, вложить в твою голову определённую программу: «Слизерин – плохо. Гриффиндор – хорошо!» Надо сказать, справился хранитель ключей Хогвартса с этой задачей на «отлично». Отдельной строкой во всем этом фарсе идёт встреча с Малфоем. А ведь ты Драко понравился. 

\- Скажешь тоже, - скептически фыркнул Гарри. – Хорьку никто, кроме него самого, не нравится. Он такой сноб. 

\- Тем не менее, этот сноб первым заговорил с мальчишкой, который выглядел, как оборванец. А уж если вспомнить, что тогда он не знал, что ты Гарри Поттер… ты ему однозначно понравился.   
\- Почему же в поезде он повёл себя, как придурок? Оскорбил Рона и его семью, - всё ещё с сомнением протянул Поттер.

\- Повёл он себя согласно его воспитанию. А Рон оскорбил его первым, и только получил в ответ. 

\- Это как же? Не помню я такого, ничего ему Рон не говорил. 

\- Нет, не говорил, - согласно кивнул Янто, - он просто посмеялся над его именем. В среде чистокровных это страшное оскорбление. Да и для магглов, если верить психологам, самым лучшим звуком является звучание их имени. 

\- Рон мог об этом и не знать, - продолжал сопротивляться Гарри, но исключительно из вредности.

\- Чистокровный Рон Уизли, воспитанный урождённой Прюэтт, и не знал? – Джонс закатил глаза. – Я тебя умоляю. Прюэтты были снобами почище Малфоев. Просто согласись, что в тебе тогда включилась заложенная Хагридом программа: «Слизерин – зло!» И, в силу её, потенциальный гриффиндорец Уизли просто не мог быть не прав. Ты тогда даже не обратил внимания, что подсел он к тебе, уже зная, что ты Гарри Поттер, но всё-таки попросил показать шрам, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты стоишь потраченного на тебя времени. 

\- Ну и ладно, - Гарри надулся, - они хотя бы к магглам нормально относятся.

После этого заявления Янто сначала недоверчиво посмотрел на подростка, а потом заливисто расхохотался:

\- Вот это аргумент! «Хорошо относятся к магглам»… - Джонс вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы. – А ну-ка, вспомни слова Молли Уизли на вокзале, после которых ты обратил на эту семью внимание.

Гарри напряг память и с разочарованием вспомнил презрительно брошенную женщиной фразу: «Я так и думала, что будет толпа магглов». Поттеру стало противно. Похоже, вся его жизнь - это театр, в котором только он не знал отведённую ему роль. 

Янто же, собравшийся продолжить свой рассказ, вдруг резко выпрямился и словно прислушался к себе.

\- Прости, Гарри, но мне придётся тебя оставить, - Жнец вскочил на ноги, на секунду его фигуру заволокло туманом, и вот уже перед Поттером стоит Собиратель душ, в неизменном строгом костюме и с глазами, заполненными бездонной тьмой. – Устраивайся спать на моей кровати, там постелено чистое бельё. Полотенца в шкафу. Я не знаю когда вернусь. В общем, развлекай себя сам, - бросил Жнец и исчез. 

*******

Резиденция Смерти встретила Янто тишиной. Из всех Жнецов на месте находилась только Хель, которая с остервенением полировала боевой топор. Джонс улыбнулся. Из его трёх сестёр, Хель была самая воинственная. Тем не менее, у него с ней были неплохие отношения. Конечно, не такие дружеские, как с Марой, но и не такие плохие, как с Морриган. 

\- Привет, - парень уселся напротив сестры, - а где все? Где мама? Я получил от неё вызов. 

\- Ааа, - Хель неопределённо махнула рукой, - к ней снова заявились Михаил и Люцифер. Мать с Витой снова в роли третейских судей, – скандинавское божество тяжело вздохнуло, а Янто понимающе улыбнулся. После этих визитов Смерть и её сестра Вита, или, проще - Жизнь, долгое время пребывают не в духе. – Но ты не бойся, - продолжила тем временем Хель. – Тебе оставили списочек, – она кинула Жнецу листок пергамента, и снова вернулась к своему топору. 

Янто развернул листок, на котором было всего одно имя. «Геллерт Гриндевальд». Прочитав его, Собиратель душ выругался. Даже ему трудно проникать через защиту Нурменгарда.


	6. Chapter 6

Нурменгард был страшным местом. Над входом в этот замок с полным правом можно было написать знаменитое: «Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий!». Если ты попал внутрь древних стен, то обратной дороги у тебя не было. Замок уже не выпустит тебя назад, конечно, если ты не демон, ангел, нежить или божество, - в таком случае шанс уйти всё-таки был. 

В каждой стране были свои тюрьмы, одной из самых страшных считался Азкабан, но даже он, по сравнению с Нурменгардом, был курортом для преступников. Со стороны древний замок казался на удивление лёгким и воздушным. Сложенный из белого камня, он поражал своей красотой. Вот только, под этой прекрасной упаковкой скрывалось чудовище. В Нурменгарде не было стражей, - они были не нужны. Псевдо-разум замка сам прекрасно справлялся. Он отнимал у человека волю, стремления, жажду жизни, оставляя только примитивные инстинкты и… сны: яркие и красочные кошмары. Именно они служили пищей для этого магического сооружения. Замок жадно впитывал страхи людей, заставляя их раз за разом переживать всё новые и новые ужасы. Большинство из заключённых сходило с ума в течение года, более стойкие могли продержаться два, но итог всегда был один - безумие. Но самое страшное случалось, когда человек умирал, его душа растворялась в стенах замка, лишённая посмертия и возможности возродиться. 

За всё время существования Нурменгарда Жнецы только один раз переступали его порог, чтобы забрать невинную душу человека, попавшего в эту обитель ужаса из-за злых козней своих завистников. Помнится, замок был очень недоволен, лично ему было всё равно, виновен человек, или нет.   
И вот, теперь с этим чудовищным строением предстояло столкнуться Янто.

\- Хель, - парень бросил пергамент на стол, - ты не знаешь, что я успел натворить такого, что до такой степени разозлил мать?

\- Да вроде ничего, - протянула Собирательница душ, - а что такое? – она подхватила со стола листок и посмотрела на написанное имя. – Твою ж мать! Маман не просто зла, она в ярости. Помню Анубис, после похода туда, три дня в себя придти не мог. Скулил, как подзаборная шавка, а он покрепче тебя будет, да и опыта у него побольше лет этак на пять… - Хель секунду помолчала, и добавила, - тысяч. 

Янто был полностью согласен с сестрой, у Анубиса действительно было больше опыта. Парень уже начал прикидывать, что можно сделать, чтобы спихнуть это задание на него, когда дверь конференц-зала открылась, и оттуда выплыло невозможно прекрасное создание. Высокий плечистый парень с шикарными белоснежными волосами и глазами такого насыщенного синего цвета, какого в природе просто быть не может. Увидев его, Янто в очередной раз выругался, и начал искать пути к отступлению, пока его не заметили.   
К сожалению, было уже поздно.

\- Яни, солнце моё, - парень с грацией хищного зверя скользнул к Жнецу и обняв его за талию, крепко прижал к себе. – Когда же я, наконец, буду иметь удовольствие лицезреть тебя у себя в гостях? Честное слово, бесята уже месяц разучивают национальные валлийские песни. 

Джонс закатил глаза, - только похода в Ад ему и не хватало. Он уже собрался резко осадить Люцифера, а это был именно он, но вовремя вспомнил, что, чёрт побери, и сам является демоном, а значит, должен извлекать выгоду из любой ситуации. Янто мило улыбнулся:

\- Фери, я бы с радостью, но у меня просто нет времени ходить по гостям. Работа, сам понимаешь.

\- Так сколько раз я предлагал тебе помощь! Я даже не буду противиться отправкам душ в Рай. Хотя, - Люцифер насмешливо посмотрел на вышедшего вслед за ним Михаила, - у этих лебледей-переростков в их райских кущах такая скука… То ли дело - у меня. - Михаил, тяжело вздохнув, осуждающе покачал головой, но вмешиваться в беседу не стал. Архангел просто расправил белоснежные крылья и тихо исчез. – Позёр, - фыркнул Властелин Ада, - у меня, между прочим, тоже такие есть, а чёрный цвет - благороднее. – Зайка, - Люцифер вернул своё внимание Янто, - так тебе помочь?

\- Даже и не знаю, - Джонс сделал вид, что глубоко задумался. – У меня остался только один адрес…

\- Так это же замечательно. Быстренько мчимся по этому адресу, забираем душонку - и ко мне. Я даже приставать не буду, клянусь здоровьем своего драгоценного папочки. 

\- С учётом того, какие отношения у тебя с отцом, это клятва алкоголика, обещающего больше не прикасаться к бутылке, - буркнул Янто, - ладно, так и быть. Пойдём. Я задам направление, сделаем дело, а уж потом в гости. 

*********  
Вывалившись из вихревого портала, Люцифер огляделся вокруг и расхохотался. Мальчишка затащил его в одну из камер Нурменгарда! Этот демонёнок явно далеко пойдёт, раз смог обвести вокруг пальца его, мастера обмана. С этим замком даже он - Властитель Ада, предпочитал не иметь никаких дел. Люцифер повернулся к шагнувшему вслед за ним на каменные плиты нуменгардской камеры Янто, и, весело улыбаясь, изрёк:

\- За такое мне надо было просить ночь страсти, а не только твоё присутствие у меня во дворце! 

\- Надо было, - Джонс согласно кивнул, - но теперь поздно. Уговор есть уговор. 

Парень внимательно осмотрел камеру, и, наконец, заметил среброволосого старца, восседающего на деревянном топчане и с удивлением разглядывающего своих гостей. 

\- Я всё-таки сошёл с ума, - с горечью протянул он, - и стоило держаться пятьдесят лет?... 

\- Полтинник? - Люцифер неверяще присвистнул. – Дедуля, ты крут. Слушай, Яни, а душу можно вместе с телом забрать? 

\- А зачем тебе его тело? – удивился Жнец. – Вот уж не думал что ты геронтофил. 

\- Балда, - Люцифер постучал Джонса по лбу. – Подумай, ты же всегда приходишь, когда тело окочурилось. Правда, только-только, но тем не менее. А тут сидит живая тушка. Значит, мать направила тебя не только душу его забрать, но и поговорить. А уж если Смерть дала кому-то отсрочку… значит, сведения очень важные. 

\- Мы можем поговорить здесь, - Янто упрямо поджал губы. 

\- Можем, - не стал спорить Люцифер, - минуты две. Оглянись вокруг. 

Джонс внимательно обозрел окружающее пространство и заметил, что стены замка начали светиться, причём с каждой секундой это свечение становилось всё сильнее и сильнее. Нурменгард явно приготовил какую-то пакость. Похоже, Фери прав: если они не уберутся отсюда, то останутся в этом замке навечно. А так как они оба бессмертны, то вечность для них - очень и очень долго.   
Янто подхватил старичка и повернулся к Люциферу. 

\- Давай в резиденцию. Сможешь? 

\- Постараюсь, - Властитель Ада крепко обхватил их руками. – Лишь бы крылья не обломать. А с тебя будет ужин. 

\- Да хоть два, только вытащи нас отсюда. 

Люцифер проказливо улыбнулся, и шагнул в открывшийся портал.


	7. Chapter 7

Предоставленный сам себе, Гарри ещё, наверное, с час просидел скрючившись в кресле, пытаясь переварить то, что сказал ему Янто. Верить в то, что всё было именно так, не хотелось, но и не верить он не мог. Факты, как говорится, вещь упрямая, и против них не попрёшь. Приходилось признать, что с его жизнью кто-то умело поиграл, и он даже догадывался, кто. Альбус-чёртов-Дамблдор, возомнивший себя Вершителем Судеб. Но ничего, старичок скоро на себе узнает, какого это, когда ты ничего в своей жизни не можешь решить сам, а всё, во что ты свято верил, не более чем фарс и ложь.   
Гарри резко выпрямился, крепко сжав подлокотники кресла. Он больше не будет себя жалеть. Хватит. Настала пора действовать, только не импульсивно, как он привык, а чётко осознавая, что он хочет получить в итоге. Поттер схватил лежащие на столике листок и ручку и вверху пергамента размашистым почерком написал: отомстить Дамблдору и Ко. Итак, цель поставлена. Теперь необходимо понять, что нужно сделать для её достижения. 

Во-первых, понять кто убил Седрика. Во-вторых, найдя убийцу, доказать свою невиновность. В-третьих, вернуться в Хогвартс, а уж там… Гарри зажмурился, представляя себе разнообразные пытки, которым он с наслаждением подвергнет людей, предавших его. 

\- Какой кошмар, - раздавшийся позади него голос заставил Поттера вскочить и резко обернуться. 

Посреди гостиной стоял молодой человек, по виду - ровесник Янто. Гарри про себя отметил, что парень был рыжеволосым, но, в отличие от Рона, у него не было ни одной веснушки. 

\- Вы, юноша, часом не были одним из авторов «Молота ведьм»? Уж больно богатая у вас фантазия, - между тем продолжил незнакомец. – Или придумывание пыток - ваше хобби? 

\- А когда это я давал право лезть в мои мысли? - тут же ощетинился Гарри. 

\- Великодушно прошу прощения, – парень шутовски поклонился и прижал руку к сердцу. – Но вы так усиленно проецировали свои фантазии во внешний мир, что я просто не мог не поддаться искушению. И да, если не хотите, чтобы ваша голова напоминала проходной двор, ставьте щиты. Вы же, насколько я понял, маг. Вас должны были учить окклюменции. 

\- Чему? Какой ещё окклюменции? – недоумённо переспросил Поттер. 

\- Ой, как всё запущено, - протянул незнакомец, и без приглашения, уселся в кресло, кивнув Гарри на соседнее.   
Поттер секунду поколебался, но потом всё-таки сел. В конце концов, стоять, когда твой собеседник сидит, как-то неудобно. 

\- А вы, собственно говоря, кто? И что делаете в чужой квартире? 

\- Действительно, - парень устало потёр лоб, - с этими неприятностями совсем забыл о правилах приличия. Позвольте представиться: Николас Фламель, кузен Янто. А вы? – Фламель выжидающе посмотрел на слегка обалдевшего Поттера.

\- А я Гарри, Гарри Поттер, сэр. А вы действительно Николас Фламель? 

\- А что, не похож? – Ник поправил модную причёску и придирчиво оглядел себя. 

Дизайнерские джинсы, мягкая кашемировая водолазка, кожаная жилетка и модные кроссовки. Вроде бы одет он был вполне прилично. Нет, это конечно не эксклюзивные костюмы, в которых привык щеголять Янто, но тут, как говорится, каждому своё. 

\- Если честно, не очень, сэр - протянул Гарри, – я вас представлял совсем другим. Вы же были другом Дамблдора и вместе с ним сделали несколько открытий в области алхимии. 

\- Чьим я другом был? И да, зови меня Ник. Так что там на счёт «пресветлого» Альбуса? – имя директора Хогвартса было произнесено таким тоном, что Поттер сразу понял: его собеседник не испытывает к Дамблдору никаких тёплых чувств. 

\- Ну как же… вы же дружили, вместе работали, а потом отдали директору на хранение Философский камень. Мы его на первом курсе защищали от Волан-де-Морта. 

\- Так-так, - Фламель устроился поудобнее. – С этого места поподробней. 

Гарри с тоской посмотрел на стоящие на каминной полке часы, показывающие час ночи. Похоже, спать ему не придётся. Он тяжело вздохнул, и принялся за рассказ, который было можно условно назвать: «Три чрезмерно любопытных ребёнка и философский камень»

Николас, так же, как и Янто, слушал очень внимательно, не перебивая. По всему было видно, что рассказ его забавляет, но только до тех пор, пока Гарри не упомянул зеркало Еиналеж. Тут великий алхимик нахмурился и нервно побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, но, тем не менее, всё равно ничего не сказал, позволяя мальчику закончить. 

\- Ну вот, а потом я очнулся в больничном крыле, а рядом со мной сидит директор. Тогда-то он и подтвердил, что вы дали камень ему на сохранение, а теперь согласились его уничтожить, чтобы он не попал не в те руки. Я ещё переживал, что вы, не имея эликсира, умрёте, - выдохнул Гарри и схватился за бокал с соком. В горле, после очередного длительного рассказа, нещадно першило. 

\- Забавно, - протянул Николас, о чём-то усиленно размышляя. 

\- И что вам показалось забавным? – обиженно протянул Гарри.

\- Прости, - Фламель словно скинул с себя задумчивость, – раз уж ты такой крутой защитник моего, так сказать, «изобретения», то заслуживаешь некоторого объяснения…

Закончить Николас не успел. В комнате вдруг резко похолодало, а у дальней стены начал формироваться пространственный вихрь, не отличающийся особой стабильностью. Воронка портала, словно пьяная, моталась из стороны в сторону. Наконец, застыв на месте, она выбросила на ковёр три тела, повалившиеся друг на друга. 

\- Ух-ты, - Фламель восхищённо хлопнул себя по бёдрам, - играете в кучу малу? Я могу присоединиться?

\- И тебе привет, Ник, - пискнул полузадушенный Янто, пытаясь столкнуть с себя Люцифера. Тот же, вместо того, чтобы встать, устроился поудобнее. 

\- Сбылась моя мечта, - Владыка Ада лучезарно улыбнулся Джонсу, - ты подо мной. Только жаль, что в одежде, но это легко исправить…

Люцифер уже поднял руку, с намерением щёлкнуть пальцами, но его остановил ленивый голос Фламеля:

\- Фери, здесь ребёнок. Побереги его нравственность. 

\- Я не знаю такого слова, - возразил Люцифер. 

Но, тем не менее, поднялся, помогая встать Янто. Тот же, оказавшись на ногах, кинулся к неподвижно лежащему Геллерту. Старик, при переходе через портал, видимо, истратил остатки сил, и сейчас был без сознания. 

\- Ник, помоги, - Джонс повернулся к Фламелю, демонстративно игнорируя Люцифера. 

\- А сам? – Николас взмахом руки отлевитировал старичка на диван. 

\- Знаешь же, что я не могу, - буркнул Янто, притаскивая из спальни подушку. 

Они устроили Геллерта поудобнее, и Ник внимательно осмотрел старика, а затем, хмыкнув, достал из кармана жилетки небольшой хрустальный флакон, инкрустированный золотой нитью. Поднес фиал к губам бывшего узника, и дал упасть на них одной капле ярко-малинового раствора. Геллерт тут же облегчённо вздохнул, а его обморок перешёл в здоровый крепкий сон.

\- Ну вот, - Ник удовлетворённо улыбнулся, - проспит до полудня, а там будет огурцом. Правда, малосольным. Но это лучше, чем гнилым. 

Гарри, внимательно наблюдавший за разворачивавшимся перед ним действом, просто изнывал от любопытства, но задавать вопросы не решался. 

\- Эй, юные целители, – привлёк к себе внимание Люцифер, - у вашего ребёнка сейчас мозги расплавятся от любопытства. 

Бывший херувим озорно подмигнул мальчику и протянул руку:

\- Можешь называть меня дядя Фери.

\- Гарри, - Поттер во все глаза смотрел на стоящее перед ним божественно красивое существо. – А вы кто?

\- Я-то… Сатана, Дьявол, Мефистофель и так далее, и тому подобное. Для знакомых Люцифер. Для своих просто Фери. 

\- Не может быть, - потрясённо выдохнул Поттер. – Вы не можете быть таким…

\- Каким таким? - Фери сделал вид, что обиделся. – Я всё-таки ангел, пусть и падший. У меня после этого только крылья почернели. А то, что люди представляют меня какой-то мечтой зоофила: рога, хвост, копыта - согласись, не мои проблемы. Они вон, его маман, - Люцифер кивнул в сторону Янто, - старухой с косой представляют, а она, между прочим, вполне красивая женщина. Да, если хочешь знать…

\- Фери, угомонись, - тяжело вздохнул Янто. – Он тебя понял. Ник, а у тебя что случилось, что ты среди ночи притащился? Очередной эксперимент вышел из-под контроля?

\- А, пустое, - Фламель махнул рукой, - я тут кое-что более интересное узнал. Прикиньте, я лучший друг Дамблдора, доверивший ему хранение Философского камня.

\- Ты это серьёзно? – Люцифер не смог справится с собой и заржал. – Ты сварганил Философский камень? Сын Виты и Асклепия сварганил безусловно тёмный артефакт? Вот это анекдотец… Расскажу, весь Ад будет биться в корчах!... 

\- И что? – Ник зло прищурился. – Мне было всего десять лет, а родители не обращали на меня внимания! Отец тогда оживил очередного покойника, и цапался с Мортис; а мать, вместо того, чтобы поддержать мужа, встала на сторону сестры. Мол, есть непреложные законы и их нельзя нарушать. Там такой скандал был… я в отцовской лаборатории спрятался. Думал, они быстро закончат, а они, видимо, во вкус вошли. Мне через час скучно стало. Ну, вот я и занялся делом... Сам не знаю, как такое вышло. Но когда опомнился - камень уже остывал. А потом родители разводились, и я об этом артефакте забыл. Кто же знал, что его Альбус, зараза такая, сопрёт! Ещё, оказывается, и раззвонил на весь магический мир о его создании. 

\- А что с этим камнем не так? – рискнул спросить молчавший до этого Гарри. – И почему он тёмный артефакт?

\- Он не просто тёмный, а безусловно тёмный, - усмехнулся Люцифер. 

\- Ага. – Поттер совсем непочтительно фыркнул, - теперь мне стало всё намного понятнее. 

\- Ребёнок, - восхитился Фери, - ты наглец. Ценю твоё любопытство, но предлагаю отложить рассказ на утро. Нам троим пофиг, а детям ночью нужно спать. Завтра, так и быть, мы займёмся твоим просвещением.


	8. Chapter 8

Оказалось, что уложить спать четырнадцатилетнего подростка, лопающегося от любопытства, задача довольно сложная, если не невыполнимая. Все слова о том, что растущему организму нужен здоровый, полноценный сон, Гарри пропускал мимо ушей. Ещё бы, тут такие интересные подробности выясняются, а он спать? Нет уж, дудки! С этой минуты всё, что касается его жизни, он должен узнавать сразу, не сходя с места. Янто попытался убедить мальчишку, что они завтра ему всё расскажут и ответят на любые вопросы, но Поттер, наученный горьким опытом, этим обещаниям верил слабо. В итоге Люцифер, уставший от долгих препирательств, просто схватил Гарри в охапку, отволок в спальню и засунул под одеяло, пригрозив напоследок:

\- Ребёнок, если через десять минут ты не будешь спать, то познакомишься с другой стороной моей личности. Пока что я был сущим ангелом, ты уверен, что хочешь увидеть демона?

Поттер зло посмотрел на Властителя Ада и отвернулся, крепко зажмурившись, чтобы не дать пролиться слезам. Неужели они не понимают, что ему просто страшно? Засыпать страшно! А вдруг, он проснётся не в удобной кровати, а в наглухо закрытом гробу, и в этот раз не сможет выбраться?... Может быть, всё, что с ним произошло сегодня, - нереально, и стоит закрыть глаза, как всё исчезнет? И Янто с его костюмами и красивыми валлийскими гласными в английской речи. И весёлый, саркастический Ник. И Фери, совсем не похожий на Дьявола. Исчезнут те, кто за сутки выказал ему больше заботы, чем все окружающее за последние четырнадцать лет. Мерлин, как это оказывается приятно, когда кого-то волнует наличие у тебя пижамы и зубной щётки! Когда тебе готовят ужин, предварительно поинтересовавшись, а что бы ты хотел? Когда, в конце концов, тебя отправляют спать, потому что уже пора, и твоему растущему организму нужен здоровый сон! 

Люцифер со смесью нежности и жалости смотрел на напряжённую спину подростка, а затем послал мысленный призыв оставшимся в гостиной парням. Те поспешили прийти на зов, и недоумённо посмотрели на хозяина преисподней. Фери лишь кивнул в сторону мальчика и постучал себя по лбу. Намёк был понятен. Ник и Янто слегка приподняли ментальные щиты, вслушиваясь в эмоциональный фон подростка, но, уловив довольно сильную волну страха и обречённой безнадёжности, поспешили водрузить их назад. Янто для верности перешёл на демоническое зрение и шумно вздохнул. Над подростком начала формироваться воронка Инферно. Гарри собирался утопить себя в горе и отчаянье. 

Джонс присел на кровать и осторожно, чтобы не напугать, запустил руку в растрёпанные волосы ребёнка, а Николас, обойдя кровать, присел перед безмолвно рыдающим мальчиком. 

\- Гарри, - тихо позвал он, - посмотри на меня. 

Поттер лишь отрицательно помотал головой и постарался вытереть слёзы, бегущие по щекам. Никто не должен видеть его слабости. Он, в конце концов, гриффиндорец – смелый и храбрый. 

\- Гарри, - снова позвал его Фламель, - завтра, а вернее уже сегодня, когда ты проснёшься, мы будем рядом. Пока ты нуждаешься в нас, будем. Честное слово, ты первый от нас устанешь. От моего сарказма, от занудности Янто, у которого не только книги и DVD диски, но и чистящие средства в кладовке стоят по алфавиту. От прилипчивости Фери…

\- Эй, - тут же возмутился Люцифер, - сам бы попробовал прожить столько, сколько я, при этом видя одни и те же морды! Мне просто нравится знакомиться с новыми людьми. И потом, я прилипаю только к Янто. 

\- Ага, - Янто закатил глаза, - и за что только мне такая честь? 

\- Ты должен быть счастлив, - надулся Фери.

\- Угу, прямо плющит от счастья. 

Гарри, слушая их перепалку, непроизвольно хихикнул. Они оба были такими забавными, - и не скажешь, что демоны, способные уничтожить всё живое на Земле!   
Парни же, услышав это хихиканье, облегчённо вздохнули. Янто ещё раз присмотрелся к подростку и увидел, как, дрогнув, незаконченная воронка тёмной материи распалась, чтобы раствориться в окружающем пространстве. 

\- Гарри, - в очередной раз позвал Ник, и в этот раз мальчик открыл глаза, - в этом флаконе изобретённое мной зелье. Beatus somnia. – Фламель тряхнул уже знакомым Поттеру хрустальным флаконом с ярко-малиновой жидкостью. – Достаточно одной капли, и тебе будут сниться красочные, счастливые сны. Никаких кошмаров. Я обещаю. А завтра всё покажется не таким мрачным.   
Николас позволил упасть одной капле на губы мальчика и улыбнулся.

\- А теперь спи. Спокойной ночи.

\- И вам тоже, - прошептал Гарри, погружаясь в спокойный сон. Отчаянно надеясь, что чёрная полоса в его жизни закончилась. 

*********

Два демона и алхимик устроились за столом на кухне. Вернее, устроились Фери и Ник, а Янто включил кофе-машину, за что удостоился одобрительных взглядов от своих гостей.   
Пока готовился крепкий, бодрящий напиток, в помещение стояла тишина. Каждый из присутствующих думал о чём-то своём, возможно, решая, что делать дальше. Первым установившегося молчания не выдержал Люцифер, - судя по всему, он вообще любил поболтать. 

\- Яни, солнце, если мы завели ребёнка, то я бы хотел услышать его историю. Хочется знать, за что мы будем получать по мозгам от мирозданья, а я ещё и от папаши до кучи. Хотя, нет… папуля со мной принципиально не разговаривает. Значит, пришлёт для проповеди Михаила. А его постная рожа и прямая спина, словно ему палку в задницу вставили, наводят на меня тоску. 

\- А почему вы должны получить от мирозданья? - удивлённо спросил Фламель.

\- По идее, мы не имеем права вмешиваться в дела смертных, - ответил ему Янто. – Это - непреложный закон бытия. Я, например, забираю душу умершего, но не дай мне Бог, убить самому. Полное развоплощение обеспечено. 

\- Свобода воли, - согласно кивнул Фери, и повернулся к Николасу, - слышал о таком изобретении моего папочки?

\- И что вы будете делать, чтобы не схлопотать люлей?

\- Посмотрим… - неопределённо протянул Люцифер, - в каждом законе есть свои лазейки, а если нет, то их всегда можно изобрести. - Фери принял из рук Янто кружку с ароматной жидкостью и, глотнув, закатил глаза от восторга. – Счастье моё, твой кофе – это оргазм. С его помощью ты мог бы захватить мир!... 

\- Мне говорили, - Янто скромно потупился, а потом, не выдержав, рассмеялся, отдавая вторую кружку Фламелю. – А теперь о Гарри. Всё началось вчера утром, когда в моей квартире появился призрак и что-то непонятное... 

Джонс пересказал всё, что смог узнать у подростка, Николас дополнил его рассказ историей с философским камнем. Фери же слушал молча, с каждым словом всё больше и больше хмурясь. А когда рассказ дошёл до зеркала Еиналеж, вскочил, и нервно прошёлся по кухне. 

Это грёбанное стекло было его изобретением. Казалось, что в нём нет ничего страшного. Подумаешь, показали тебе твоё тайное желание. Ну и что в этом такого? Но посмотревшись один раз в зеркальную поверхность, человека тянуло приходить к зеркалу снова и снова. И, скоро желание, увиденное в стекле, становилось неистребимым. Чтобы достигнуть увиденного, человек был готов на всё. Лгать, предавать, убивать. Лишь бы получить её, свою самую сокровенную мечту. Только люди с очень сильной волей могли не поддаться влиянию зеркала. То, что Гарри столкнулся с этим артефактом, было плохо, хотя с другой стороны… Люцифер остановился и проказливо улыбнулся, - это развязывает ему руки. Своё вмешательство в дела смертного он может объяснить тем, что компенсирует причинённый им же вред. Это же так благородно. А что до Янто… он может помогать смертному, как хочет. Его ограничением является лишь заповедь: «не убий».  
Николас же, хоть и был сыном Виты и греческого божества, от своей божественной сути отказался лет этак шестьсот назад, когда встретил свою жену – Перренелль. Обменял эту самую суть на бессмертие для любимой женщины. И, за всё это время, ни разу не пожалел о таком решении. Единственное, что огорчало чету Фламелей, - отсутствие детей. Справиться с этой проблемой им не помогли даже обширные познания Ника в алхимии. Перри долго переживала по этому поводу, а потом открыла детский приют, и теперь изливает на своих приёмышей нерастраченные материнские чувства. 

Люцифер, вспомнив о жене Фламеля, тихо хихикнул. Бедный Гарри, уж теперь-то его точно задушат любовью и заботой. А ведь ещё есть Мара… Право слово, мальчишку даже жаль.   
Погрузившись в свои мысли Фери не заметил, как Ник закончил своё повествование и в кухне, в очередной раз, установилась тишина. Только увидев две внимательные пары глаз, уставившиеся на него, демон понял, что от него ждут какой-то реакции.

\- А кто такие эти Блэк и Люпин? Их не безопасно подпускать к нашему мальчику? Может, они его плохому научат?

\- После знакомства и общения с тобой? – скептически хмыкнул Янто. – Это вряд ли. 

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – возмутился Люцифер. – Я вообще - белый и пушистый.   
Лёгкий хлопок, и на месте Владыки Ада обнаружился белый кролик с грустными глазами. 

\- Фери, - Николас тяжело вздохнул, - никого из нас не зовут Алиса, так что перестань паясничать. 

\- Ребята, ну что вы такие скучные? - Люцифер принял свой обычный вид. – Жить надо весело!... Так что насчёт бывшего арестанта и оборотня? 

\- Я постараюсь их найти, и пообщаться, - протянул Жнец, - а там посмотрим. 

\- Согласен, - кивнул головой Ник. – Слушайте, а что это за старика вы притащили? Есть в нём что-то знакомое.

\- Это бывший Тёмный лорд. Геллерт Гриндевальд, - просветил Фламеля Янто.

\- Гелли? – потрясённо выдохнул Николас и, вскочив, побежал в гостиную. 

Фери и Янто недоумённо переглянулись, и отправились вслед за ним.   
Фламель, склонившись над диваном, внимательно вглядывался в старческие, морщинистые черты, пытаясь за ними разглядеть того юношу, которого когда-то знал. 

\- Он был моим другом. Гелли, - уточнил Ник. – Я познакомился с ним почти сто лет назад. С ним, и Дамблдором. Вы знаете, они были любовниками... Геллерт любил эту скользкую сволочь, а Альбус этим пользовался. В то время нынешний директор Хогвартса был помешан на дарах Смерти, и Гелли соблазнился идеей их поиска.

\- Дары Смерти? - удивлённо переспросил Янто. – Мать мне ничего про них не рассказывала…

\- Не сомневаюсь, - усмехнулся Люцифер, но продолжать не стал. 

\- Я тебе не буду сейчас про них рассказывать, - Николас тяжело вздохнул. – Почитай сказки Барда Бидля, или, лучше, возьми за жабры тётушку. Поверь, узнаешь много интересного. Так вот, они загорелись идеей собрать все три дара вместе, и стать, - ни много, ни мало, - Властителями мира. Глупцы… Не знаю, что там между ними произошло, но Геллерт пропал, а Дамблдор какое-то время таскался ко мне в лабораторию, - наверное, тогда, паскуда, и спёр философский камень, - но, видя, что общение с ним нам с Перри неприятно, ходить перестал. Честно, ребята, мы с женой испытали облегчение. Так что с ним случилось? С Геллертом? 

\- Ты не знаешь? – удивился Янто, а Ник отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Последние лет семьдесят я почти не соприкасался с магическим миром. Только когда появился ты, Янто, мне пришлось обновить знания, да и то, я в основном интересовался только новыми заклинаниями, чтобы тебя, оболтуса, научить. 

\- И как? – тут же поинтересовался Люцифер. 

\- Плохо, - Ник неопределённо помахал рукой. - Любое Агументи – гарантированное наводнение. Бомбарда – кратер с километр в диаметре. К огненным заклинаниям я даже приступать боюсь. Обнаружив выжженную пустыню на месте Уэльса, магглы нас не поймут. 

 

\- Я, блин, стараюсь, - ощетинился Джонс. – Но силу соизмерять не могу. Если честно, не понимаю, - откуда её во мне столько? По идее, я, как бывший маггл, из всех Жнецов должен быть самым слабым. Остальные имеют божественное происхождение, их к этому с детства готовили. Мне же для этого пришлось умереть. Два раза. 

Фери и Николас, прослушав экспрессивную речь всегда спокойного Янто, переглянулись, но промолчали. И тот и другой прекрасно знали, откуда в демонёнке столько силы, но рассказывать ему не собирались. Это была прерогатива Мортис. И тайна тоже её. К счастью, Джонс не придал значения этой игре в гляделки, и сменил тему. 

\- Как я понял, твой друг Гелли стал новым Тёмным лордом, а Дамблдор его героически победил, обеспечив своему любовнику пятьдесят лет в Нурменгарде, а себе - всевозможные награды и почести.   
Услышав про Нурменгард, Фламель поёжился. Об этом замке ходили жуткие легенды.

\- Постойте, это вы его оттуда, что ли, вытащили? А я-то ещё удивился, что это у вас портал мотается, как заправский пьяница… И? что он вам рассказал? – заинтересованно подался вперёд Николас.

\- Пока ничего. У нас, знаешь ли, времени не было разговоры разговаривать, - фыркнул Фери, - надо было ноги уносить. Вот проснётся, - удовлетворим своё любопытство. А сейчас, - Люцифер посмотрел на часы, весело пробившие семь раз. – Предлагаю позавтракать.


	9. Chapter 9

Альбус Дамблдор с мечтательной улыбкой гладил воздушную, шелковистую ткань. Сегодня чудесный день! Он ещё на один шаг приблизился к своей заветной мечте. Осталось совсем немного и тогда… все три Дара Смерти будут в его руках. А он станет их истинным хозяином.   
В детстве его мать очень любила рассказывать своим детям сказки. Особенно те, что входили в сборник Барда Бидля. Было этих сказок всего пять. Первые четыре маленький Альбус считал глупыми, но вот пятую… Он и сам не понимал, почему рассказ о встрече трёх братьев и Смерти оставил такое неизгладимое впечатление. Дамблдор свято верил: всё, что рассказано в этой сказке, – правда. И где-то на белом свете есть «Бузинная палочка», «Воскрешающий камень» и «Мантия-невидимка». Именно в детстве нынешний директор Хогвартса дал себе слово найти все три артефакта. 

Он пока не мог придумать, зачем они ему нужны, но очень хотел обладать ими. По мере взросления Альбус всё реже и реже вспоминал о своей детской мечте. Было слишком много других забот: болезнь сестры; отец, попавший в Азкабан; вмиг постаревшая и отчаявшаяся мать. А ещё была учёба в Хогвартсе.   
Дамблдор любил величественный замок, отданный Основателями под школу. Он, наверное, облазил каждый его закуток. И вот, однажды, наткнулся на совершенно пустую комнату, если, конечно, не считать зеркала, одиноко стоявшего посреди неё. «Еиналеж», - прочитал Альбус надпись на простой коричневой раме, а затем всмотрелся в зеркальную поверхность…

Он увидел себя, стоящего на возвышенности, а где-то там, внизу, копошились жалкие людишки. Альбус смотрел на них с презрительной улыбкой уверенного в своих силах человека. С его плеч ниспадала воздушными складками лёгкая, струящаяся мантия; на среднем пальце правой руки поблёскивал перстень с невзрачным - на первый взгляд - камнем, а в руках у него была простая палочка из бузины. Он, наконец-то, собрал все три Дара Смерти и стал Властелином Мира. Уж теперь-то, когда в его руках власть, он сможет построить «светлое будущее», а если для «всеобщего блага» кому-то придётся пострадать или даже умереть, - так это небольшая плата за совершенный мир. 

С тех пор Альбус часто приходил к зеркалу, чтобы насладиться видом своей заветной мечты. И, наконец, понял… надо не просто смотреть. Увиденного надо добиваться! Любой ценой!

Старший из детей Дамблдоров засел за книги, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то информацию о Дарах Смерти. Он перелопатил тонны литературы, но нигде не встретилось даже намёка на что-то похожее. И вот, спустя два года, будучи студентом седьмого курса, отчаявшийся Альбус попал в библиотеку Поттер-холла. Тогдашний лорд Поттер, а по совместительству профессор ЗоТИ, с радостью давал доступ в своё книгохранилище одарённым студентам. 

Альбуса до сих пор охватывает восторг, когда он вспоминает о том дне. Его словно вела неведомая сила. Иначе, чем объяснить то, что он взял с полки совсем не интересующий его древний трактат по гербологии. Книга была на редкость скучной; но вот листок пожелтевшего пергамента, найденный в ней, заставил учащённо забиться мальчишеское сердце. К сожалению, начало текста было не разобрать, но Альбусу с лихвой хватило и того, что было возможно прочитать.

«… не в силах выбрать, кто ей приглянулся больше, она одарила своими подарками всех троих. Старший из братьев Певереллов – Антиох, - получил палочку, идеально подходящую своему владельцу. Средний – Кадмус, - камень способный призывать души умерших. Младшему – Игнотусу, - досталась мантия-невидимка, надёжно скрывающая своего хозяина от людских глаз. «Когда-нибудь», - сказала им Смерть, - «в этот мир придёт истинный хозяин Даров, а пока, я назначаю вас их хранителями». С той поры три рода передают хранимые ими святыни из поколения в поколение. Гриндевальды – потомки Антиоха – палочку. Мраксы – потомки Кадмуса – камень. Поттеры – потомки Игнотуса – мантию. Говорят, что пока жив хоть один представитель избранных родов, Дары Смерти не будут слушаться больше никого. Так что истинному их хозяину, возможно, придётся прервать все три рода, что очень и очень печально, ведь…»

На этом текст заканчивался, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Альбус начал действовать.   
Извести три рода и завладеть их дарами оказалось ох, как непросто. Словно сама Судьба противилась этому. И вот, наконец, две из трёх святынь у него. Поттеров больше нет. Геллерта скорей всего тоже. Осталось только добить Тома и присвоить «Воскрешающий камень», а там… Дамблдор даже зажмурился от открывающихся перспектив.   
Старик встал, аккуратно свернул мантию, и спрятал её в тайник, где своего часа уже дожидался Философский камень. 

********  
После завтрака, оставив Фери караулить спящих безмятежным сном Гарри и Геллерта, Янто и Николас разошлись по своим делам. Ник - объяснять жене, где он был всю ночь. А Янто - искать Блэка и Люпина. Для этого, как ни странно, ему необходимо было посетить местное отделение Торчвуда. Да так, чтобы его присутствия там никто не заметил. На его счастье, Хаб был пуст. Скорей всего, команда охотников за пришельцами находилась на выезде, что играло юному демону на руку.   
Янто, не мешкая, запустил центральный компьютер и набрал код доступа к искусственному мозгу майнфрейма. 

\- Добрый день, - поздоровался компьютер приятным женским голосом. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Открыть доступ к файлам категории «магик», - отдал приказ Янто.

\- Напоминаю, это файлы высшего уровня секретности. Введите двадцатизначный код доступа. Выберите способ ввода.

\- Голосовой.

\- Начать ввод через десять секунд. Отсчёт пошёл.

Янто усмехнулся: хорошо, всё-таки, иметь эйдетическую память. Если он что-то хотя бы раз увидит, или услышит, то никогда не забывает. Джонс внимательно следил за меняющимися на экране цифрами, и, когда высветился ноль, быстро проговорил код.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Харкнесс, - тут же отозвался компьютер, а Янто благословил Джека, не меняющего пароль десятилетиями. – Какая информация вам необходима? 

\- Местоположение Римуса Джона Люпина. Оборотня-ренегата. 

\- Поиск начат. Время ожидания - пять минут, - оповестил его майнфрейм.

Джонс кивнул, словно компьютер мог его видеть и, наконец, огляделся вокруг. Хаб был таким, каким он его помнил. Только диванчик, стоящий под большой надписью «Торчвуд», выглядел новым. В его время он уже был стареньким и продавленным... Очень хотелось пройтись по знакомым помещениям, но Янто не собирался себе этого позволять. Только ностальгии ему сейчас и не хватало! Хандрящий человек - это плохо, а демон в депрессии – это уже катастрофа. 

\- Поиск закончен. Текущее местоположение: Лондон. Площадь Гриммо. Дом двенадцать. Дом скрыт, судя по обработанным данным; для того, чтобы его увидеть, необходимо проговорить адрес вслух. 

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил искусственный интеллект Янто. – Отключить программу, стереть данные о запросе. 

\- Выполняю. 

Джонс последний раз огляделся вокруг и печально вздохнув, перенёсся в Лондон.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри открыл глаза. Переход от сна к бодрствованию был довольно резким. Мальчик сел, и с облегчением огляделся вокруг. Он всё так же находился в оформленной в пастельных тонах спальне Янто. Поттер улыбнулся. Он понял, что его разбудило! Они вчера забыли задёрнуть шторы, поэтому почти вся комната была залита светом, и даже в самом тёмном углу по полу прыгали солнечные зайчики. Просыпаться в такой по-весеннему яркий день было одно удовольствие. Подросток, зажмурив глаза, потянулся и стремительно соскочил с кровати, на ходу придумывая план действий: найти других обитателей жилища; позавтракать... Но сначала - душ. Фери, сволочь такая, вчера засунул его в кровать, даже не дав умыться и почистить зубы! 

Вытащив с верхней полки шкафа большое пушистое полотенце, Гарри поспешил в ванную комнату. Слегка притормозив на пороге, огляделся. Ванны не было, в углу стояла новомодная душевая кабинка, оснащённая многочисленными кнопками и разбрызгивателями всевозможных форм. Поттер поёжился, представляя, как будет осваивать это чудо современной техники, и перевёл взгляд на раковину. К счастью та была вполне обычной. Над ней висело, поблёскивая чистотой, прямоугольное зеркало с прикрученной к нему полкой, на которой обнаружились две зубные щётки и зубная же паста. А ещё ярко-розовый стикер. Мальчик оторвал бумажку и прочитав на ней: «Гарри, найду в раковине зубную пасту, пришибу! И плевать на развоплощение. Янто.», расхохотался. И без того радостный день стал ещё веселее. 

Быстро покончив с водными процедурами, Поттер поспешил в гостиную. Странно, но там никого не было, кроме вчерашнего старика, всё ещё мирно спящего на диване. И куда все делись? Через секунду, услышав раздавшийся с кухни грохот и фразу, состоящую из слов, которые не употребляют в приличном обществе, Гарри разгадал загадку пустой гостиной.   
Посреди кухни стоял разозлённый Фери, засунувший палец в рот. На полу сиротливо валялась крышка, а на плите стояла кастрюлька с чем-то, отдалённо напоминающем овсяную кашу. Гарри, сунув нос в кастрюлю и понюхав явно пригоревшее нечто, с сомнением протянул:

\- Ты думаешь, это можно есть?

\- Вряд ли, - беспечно махнул рукой Люцифер. – Я ни разу в своей жизни не варил кашу, но попробовать стоило. Бутерброды? Их, к счастью, делал не я.

Поставив на стол огромное блюдо с сэндвичами и водрузив напротив Гарри стакан с соком, Фери с чувством выполненного долга опустился на свободный стул, с умилением наблюдая за аппетитно жующим подростком. 

\- А где все? – тем временем поинтересовался Поттер.

\- Ник объясняется с женой. Скорей всего, пишет сочинение на тему: «Где я провёл ночь?», а Янто отправился на поиски твоего крёстного и его оборотня. 

\- Думаешь, найдёт? – с надеждой посмотрел на архидемона Гарри.

\- Найдёт, найдёт, - Фери растрепал всё ещё слегка влажные волосы мальчика. – Вот только… оно тебе надо? 

\- Что значит - надо? – Гарри отложил надкусанный бутерброд, настроение стало стремительно портиться. – Сириус был единственным взрослым, который обо мне заботился. А Римус друг моих родителей.

\- Вассал моего вассала не мой вассал, - процитировал Фери. – Это я к тому, что оборотень мог быть другом твоего отца, но это не делает его твоим другом. Что же касается Блэка… когда твои родители доверили ему роль крёстного, они, скорей всего, надеялись, что случись с ними что, он о тебе позаботится. А что он делает вместо этого? Бросает младенца на Хагрида и мчится мстить крысе? Хорош крёстный, ничего не скажешь. И Люпин…

\- Римус оборотень. Ему бы никто не доверил моё воспитание, - протянул уже мрачный Поттер.

\- Вполне возможно. Но кто ему мешал просто периодически проверять, как тебе живётся? И вообще, - продолжил было Фери, но, увидев в конец расстроенную мордашку мальчика, осёкся. – Хотя, как там говорится… не судите, да не судимы будите? 

*********

Янто с восторгом наблюдал, как между домами одиннадцать и тринадцать появляется родовой особняк Блэков. Картинка была завораживающая. Дождавшись, когда дом окончательно проявится, Джонс быстро взбежал по ступенькам крыльца и дёрнул на себя дверь, пренебрегая всеми правилами приличия. Охранные чары особняка натужено загудели, попытавшись остановить незваного гостя, но тот их потуг словно и не заметил. 

Сделав несколько шагов по довольно мрачному коридору, Янто остановился на пороге не менее мрачной гостиной, с трудом подавив желание заткнуть уши. На всю комнату разносился визгливый женский голос. 

\- Позор рода! Как мог ты, урождённый Блэк, забыть, что магия наказывает за невыполненные обязательства? Глаза б мои тебя не видели. Где мальчик? Я тебя спрашиваю, где Гарри Поттер? 

\- Нет нашего Гарри, - Янто повернулся в сторону абсолютно пьяного мужского голоса. – Сына Джейми больше нет. И это моя чёртова вина. Моя вина!

Джонс же, наконец, разглядел говоривших. Женский голос принадлежал портрету довольно симпатичной пожилой леди, а вот мужской… Янто брезгливо поморщился. Развалившись, в кресле сидел в зюзю пьяный маг. Его можно даже было бы назвать красивым, если бы не измождённая внешность и спутанные, явно давно немытые волосы. Волшебник был не один. В соседнем кресле обнаружился не менее пьяный оборотень. Это скорей всего и был Римус Джон Люпин. Судя по количеству стоящих на столе и валяющихся на полу бутылок, пили они довольно давно, а главное очень усердно. 

М-да, - Янто брезгливо обошёл новоиспечённых алкоголиков и уселся на диван. – И как с вами в таком состояние разговаривать. 

\- Вы кто? – подобралась женщина на портрете. 

Янто поднял на неё взгляд, давая прорваться наружу своей демонической сущности.

\- Милорд, - полузадушено прошептала женщина и сделала глубокий книксен. – Молю вас, пожалейте моё неразумное дитя. Не забирайте его, иначе род Блэков прервётся. 

\- Леди, - Янто приветливо улыбнулся, - это не входит в мои планы. И да, позвольте представиться, - Жнец встал и приветственно склонил голову. – Янто Джонс.

\- Вальбурга Блэк, - женщина сделала ещё один реверанс, а Сириус с Римусом открыв рот, осоловелыми глазами смотрели на разводимый перед ними политес. – Так что привело Жнеца в мой дом?

\- Мне необходимо с ними поговорить, - Янто кивнул в сторону пьяных волшебников. – Но, боюсь, они, вряд ли способны адекватно воспринимать действительность. А что делать, я ума не приложу…

\- Протрезвить? – предложила Вальбурга.

\- Точно, - Джонс устало потёр лоб, вспоминая нужное заклинание, а затем, взмахнув рукой, произнёс, - sobrii simus. Ты смотри-ка, получилось, - Янто и не подозревал, что на сутки сделал Лондон самым трезвым городом мира.  
Блэк с Люпином, синхронно застонав, схватились за головы. Протрезвление было стремительным, так что похмелье тоже не заставило себя долго ждать. 

\- Воды, - севшим голосом попросил Сириус. 

\- Запросто, - Янто подмигнул наблюдавшей за ним с портрета леди Блэк, и поставил перед мужчинами два пустых стакана. – Что там говорил Ник? Строго дозировать силу? – демон сосредоточился, и, пристально глядя на стаканы, выпалил. – Агументи!

Наводнения в этот раз не случилось. Только вот и в стаканах вода не появилась. Вместо этого на двух незадачливых магов обрушился ледяной водопад.

\- Упс, - Янто скромно потупился, а Вальбурга совсем неаристократично расхохоталась. 

\- Могли бы и меня попросить, - в гостиной с лёгким хлопком нарисовалось новое действующее лицо, а именно старый, явно потрёпанный прожитыми годами, домовик. – А то ходят всякие. Воду льют. А Кричеру потом убирать. Воду-то нести, хозяин?

\- Не надо, мне хватило, - Сириус утёр ладонью лицо, а Критчер, пробурчав что-то про предателей рода, исчез. - Вы, вашу мать, кто?

\- Янто Джонс, - ещё раз представился Жнец.

\- Простите, но нам это имя ни о чём не говорит, - вежливо улыбнулся Люпин. 

\- Высший демон. Жнец. Так понятней? Я пришёл поговорить о Гарри. 

\- Что ты знаешь о мальчике? – Сириус рванул вперёд и схватил Янто за грудки.   
Всего на долю секунды, прежде, чем отлететь к дальней стене... Потрясённо сползая по ней на пол, Блэк во все глаза уставился на оставшегося невозмутимым Янто.

\- Гарри умер, - с тоской проговорил Римус, - мы не смогли уберечь нашего волчонка. Два дурака. Поверили старому маразматику. А теперь поздно…

\- Мальчик жив, - Янто снова присел на диван. – И, в связи с этим, у меня к вам будет серьёзный разговор...


	11. Chapter 11

Римус просушил свою и друга одежду, и они снова опустились в кресла, чтобы выслушать рассказ человека, представившегося высшим демоном. Леди Вальбурга переместилась на пейзаж, висящий над камином, чтобы быть поближе к рассказчику, и присела на кованую скамейку. Три пары внимательных глаз уставились на Джонса, а тот тяжело вздохнул. Интересно, сколько ещё раз ему придётся рассказывать историю Гарри Поттера?   
Сириус слушал Янто с всё более и более нарастающим бешенством. Нет, он пойдёт и убьёт Дамблдора, дослушает рассказ и… убьёт. Переполнявшая мага ярость требовала выхода, не в состоянии больше сидеть на месте, Блэк вскочил и заметался по гостиной. Римус с тревогой наблюдал за другом. В таком состоянии его приятель мог натворить много бед. 

\- Я придушу эту бородатую сволочь, - выдал Сириус, дослушав Янто до конца. – Вот прямо сейчас пойду – и придушу. 

\- Ну, здорово, - Жнец всплеснул руками, - вам так не терпится назад в Азкабан? Одного раза было мало? Помнится, вы тогда уже бросили своего крестника на произвол судьбы. Мне, если честно, не хотелось бы, чтобы история повторилась. 

\- Милорд Янто прав, - Вальбурга батистовым платочком вытерла, бегущие по её нарисованному лицу слёзы. – Этим ты Гарри не поможешь. Кричер, - старенький домовик тут же появился, преданно глядя на свою хозяйку, - принеси Сириусу успокоительное. А ты, сын, сядь. Необходимо решить, что делать дальше. 

Блэк с удивлением смотрел на свою мать. То ли портрет писали с какой-то другой женщины, то ли он её совсем не знал. Ну, не могла Вальбурга Блэк плакать над чужой тяжёлой судьбой. Никак не могла. 

\- Что смотришь? Удивляешься? – леди Блэк словно прочитала мысли сына и усмехнулась. – Ты думал, после смерти Регулуса и твоего заключения в Азкабан, я останусь прежней? Прости, но даже Блэки умеют признавать свои ошибки… Правда, они тут же совершают новые. Итак, что будем делать, мальчики?

\- Пока ничего, - Янто прикусил нижнюю губу, задумавшись. – Я предлагаю прежде, чем что-то решать, поинтересоваться у Гарри, что он хочет. А так же пригласить Фери и Ника, и выслушать Геллерта. И ещё, в Англии вам, Сириус, оставаться небезопасно. Я предлагаю вам отправиться со мной в Уэльс. Вот только… - Жнец на секунду замялся. - Я ума не приложу, как вас всех разместить в моей малогабаритной квартире.

\- Милорд, - начала было леди Вальбурга, но Джонс её перебил.

\- Зовите меня Янто, леди. Мне так привычнее. И да, простите, что перебил. 

\- Какие нынче демоны вежливые пошли, - буркнул Сириус уже под завязку накаченный принесённым Кричером успокоительным, а Люпин улыбнулся. 

Его друг обладал прекрасными манерами. Уж что-что, а Орион сумел вбить в своих детей правила этикета. Вот только... из-за природного духа противоречия Блэк совсем этими манерами не пользовался. 

\- У нашей семьи в Кардиффе есть особняк. И, так уж вышло, что он находится в более хорошем состоянии, чем этот дом. Орион перед смертью обновил наложенные на Блэк-холл чары. Кстати, родовой камень он тоже перенёс туда. Словно знал, что так будет лучше, - Вальбурга в очередной раз приложила к глазам кружевной платок. 

\- У нас в Уэльсе есть дом? – у Сириуса отвисла челюсть - он об этом впервые слышал. 

\- У нас и в Нью-Йорке есть недвижимость, - пожала плечами леди Блэк. – А то, что ты совсем не интересовался делами семьи, чести тебе не делает! Простите, мы отвлеклись. Дом достаточно большой, чтобы разместить хоть дюжину гостей, и там есть мой портрет. Я на нём намного моложе, - кокетливо взмахнула ресницами женщина. 

\- Римус, а ты что молчишь? – Сириус внимательно посмотрел на друга. – Ты поедешь с нами в Уэльс? Или останешься здесь? 

\- Конечно, поеду, - возмущённо вскинулся Люпин, - я одних и тех же ошибок дважды не повторяю. Один раз я уже упивался жалостью к себе. Хватит. 

Янто же тем временем пристально разглядывал Римуса, и всё больше и больше хмурился. Наконец, Жнец, перешёл на демоническое зрение и нецензурно выругался, тут же попросив извинения у дамы. Леди Вальбурга милостиво его простила – ну, не рассказывать же, что и сама иногда ругается, как портовый грузчик. 

\- Что ты с собой сделал? – от волнения Джонс не заметил, что перешёл на «ты». – Почему не дал себе вылечиться? 

\- О чём ты говоришь? – теперь уже Римус в волнение вскочил. – Ликантропия неизлечима. 

\- Это же кто сказал такую глупость? – демон удивлённо приподнял бровь. – У ликантропии три стадии. Первая – это непосредственно заражение. Человек со слюной уже болеющего существа получает вирус. Вторая стадия – само течение болезни. Человек начинает непроизвольно бороться со зверем внутри себя. Здесь есть два пути: зверь победит человека, и мы получим ликана. В таких индивидуумах очень мало человеческого. 

\- Сивый, - прошептал одним губами Люпин, а Янто кивнул.

\- А второй путь – это и есть третья стадия. Выздоровление. Человек победит зверя, и они договорятся между собой о мирном сосуществовании... В третьей стадии оборотень не зависит от Луны, и даже во время превращения остаётся разумным. Надеюсь, говорить, что человеку победить зверя внутри себя ох как непросто, вам не надо? - Римус отрицательно покачал головой. – Вы же избрали третий путь. Самый плохой. Заперли своего зверя в клетку. Представляете, что будет, если он вырвется на свободу?! 

\- Что мне делать? - тихо спросил Люпин, а Сириус, подойдя к нему, крепко обнял друга. 

\- Есть один вариант, - протянул Джонс, - но с этим мы разберёмся позже. Время пока что терпит. Я предлагаю отправляться, а то Гарри там уже, наверное, весь извёлся. Леди, назовите адрес вашего особняка. 

Янто легко поднялся и взял Сириуса и Римуса за запястья. Услышав адрес, демон кивком подтвердил, что понял и, бросив леди Блэк:

\- Встретимся там, - открыл портал. 

**********

Гарри же и не думал волноваться, поскольку Люцифер, чтобы отвлечь мальчишку, вытащил его на прогулку в магический квартал Кардиффа, предварительно оставив Геллерта на вернувшегося вместе с Перренелль Фламеля. Перри, оказавшаяся довольно милой пухленькой особой, поначалу порывалась пойти вмести с ними, но была остановлена мужем. 

Поттеру очень интересно было посмотреть, отличается ли местная магическая улица от Косого переулка? Быстренько натянув на себя новенькие джинсы, тёплую толстовку и кроссовки, Гарри был готов к выходу. Осталось только дождаться Фери, который с упоением крутился перед зеркалом, то и дело взмахом руки меняя наряды. 

\- Ему всё не нравится, - прошептал Гарри вошедшему Нику, - то рубашка недостаточно подчёркивала цвет глаз, то брюки не давали возможности любоваться его стройными ногами и симпатичной задницей. - Заметив недоумённый взгляд Фламеля, подросток пояснил. - Это не я придумал, это он сам так сказал. 

\- Похоже, это надолго, - вздохнул Николас. - Давай я пока твой шрам сведу. 

\- Разве это возможно? – удивился подросток.

\- Теперь да, - загадочно ответил Ник и протянул Гарри склянку с бледно-жёлтой жидкостью. 

Гарри осторожно принюхался, уж больно нехорошие ассоциации у него вызывал цвет этого раствора и одним махом опрокинул содержимое фиала в себя. Шрам исчез мгновенно, как будто его никогда и не было. Поттер потрясённо провёл рукой по гладкому лбу и с облегчением улыбнулся. Больше ничего не будет напоминать о «Мальчике-Который-Выжил». Он теперь - Гарри, просто Гарри. 

Фери же тем временем всё-таки, с горем пополам, выбрал наряд, состоящий из узких чёрных джинсов, белой рубашки, с демонстративно расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами и классической кожаной куртки. 

\- Не шедевр, но сойдёт, - прокомментировал свой наряд архидемон. 

\- И стоило на это тратить столько времени? - пробурчал Гарри.

\- Мальчик, ты что-то сказал? – Люцифер грозно посмотрел на ребёнка, но тот нисколечко не испугался. 

Как вообще можно бояться того, кто по утрам пытается приготовить тебе кашу, ведёт тебя на прогулку и целый час крутится перед зеркалом? И то, что этот человек - Владыка Ада, роли не играет. 

********

Магическая улица Кардиффа называлась «Валлийский дракон». Словно в подтверждение этого, повсюду висели флаги с изображением красного дракона на зелёно-белом фоне. Выложенная разноцветной плиткой улица радовала глаз. В отличие от Косого переулка, она была большой, и жилые дома здесь соседствовали с магазинами и административными зданиями, из которых самыми главными были: Уэльская магическая администрация и Валлийское отделение Гринготтса. Но эти строения подростка мало интересовали. Его привлекали всевозможные волшебные лавочки. Было их здесь великое множество. С «Радостью зельевара» соседствовали «Артефакты на все случаи жизни», напротив них располагалась мастерская мистера Ллевелина «Палочки по индивидуальному заказу и не только». 

\- Зайдём? – с надеждой спросил Гарри, кивнув в сторону мастерской.

\- Обязательно, но не сейчас, - увидев, что мальчишка надулся, Фери пояснил, - палочки автоматически регистрируются. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали? Нет? Тогда подожди, когда мы легализуем твоё положение, а пока давай лучше зайдём в книжный. 

\- Зачем? – наморщил нос Гарри. 

\- Знаешь, на что я обратил внимание, выслушав от Янто рассказ о твоей жизни? 

\- На что? – заинтересовался Поттер.

\- Ты очень любопытен, но любопытство у тебя какое-то странное, избирательное. Я представил себя на твоём месте. Вот, как, по-твоему, что бы я сделал, попав в незнакомый мир? – Гарри пожал плечами. – Я бы попытался узнать о нём как можно больше. Законы, правила поведения. И всё в таком же духе. Ты хоть одну книгу по истории магического мира прочитал? – Гарри отрицательно помотал головой и вздохнул. – Книги по этикету? «Законы для чайников, или не попади впросак»? История чистокровных магических родов?

\- А это мне зачем? – услышав такое, Люцифер замер и потрясённо уставился на подростка. 

\- Гарри, а что ты знаешь о своей семье? А ну-ка, назови даты рождения своих родителей?

Щёки Гарри заполыхали от стыда, и он низко опустил голову, чтобы не смотреть в глаза демону.

\- Я не знаю, сэр, - промямлил он, и ему на секунду показалось, что он стоит перед Снейпом, готовым в очередной раз сказать сакраментальное:

\- Вы идиот, мистер Поттер!


	12. Chapter 12

Если бы Янто открыл портал на одну из подъездных дорожек, то мог бы заметить, что дом Блэков в Кардиффе чем-то напоминает небольшой замок. А ещё, это произведение архитектурного искусства окружает большой и довольно ухоженный сад. В общем, снаружи это строение выглядело намного лучше и привлекательней, чем лондонское. Но Джонс не стал размениваться на мелочи, и перенёс себя и своих спутников в главную гостиную. Сириус, приземлившись на дорогой персидский ковер, потрясённо огляделся. Это жилище могло принадлежать кому угодно, но только не его семье! После мрачного, давящего, лондонского особняка, Блэк-холл казался воздушным. Лёгкая, удобная мебель, стены, задрапированные тканью приятного кремового цвета... Ковёр и ночные занавеси на тон темнее, чем стены. Высокие потолки и большие окна, пропускающие много света и воздуха. Если всё лондонское убранство словно подчёркивало - здесь живёт семья тёмных магов, то по обстановке кардиффского дома этого сказать было нельзя. И ещё… было в дизайне интерьера что-то, до боли знакомое. Вот только, что, Сириус, как ни старался, вспомнить не мог. Зато Римус, увидев то, что его окружает, потрясённо вздохнул, и прижал руку к губам. 

\- Ты что? – Блэк недоумённо посмотрел на друга, а Янто, тем временем, чтобы не мешать им осматриваться, отошёл к ближайшему окну. 

\- Бродяга, всё это - тебе ничего не напоминает? – Люпин широким жестом обвёл комнату. 

\- Напоминает, но что именно - никак не могу понять, - Сириус потёр лоб, - что-то крутиться на периферии сознания, но ухватить не могу. 

Вальбурга, чей малый парадный портрет обнаружился над камином, внимательно прислушивалась к беседе, но вмешиваться не торопилась. 

\- Вспомни одно из главных увлечений Лили, - Римус пристально смотрел на Блэка, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда до того дойдёт, но Сириус лишь недоумённо пожал плечами. - Она всегда говорила, что если бы не стала волшебницей то…

\- Начала учиться на дизайнера интерьеров, - Бродяга с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу. – Точно. Я видел это на её рисунках... Мама, - Блэк повернулся к портрету Вальбурги. – Что всё это значит?   
Леди Блэк тяжело вздохнула. Этот дом действительно был детищем Лили Поттер, но как объяснить это сыну?... 

\- Знаете, - тем временем подал голос Янто, - я, пожалуй, оставлю вас разбираться, а сам отправлюсь за Гарри и остальными. Надеюсь, мистер Блэк, вы не передумали принимать в вашем доме такую прорву гостей?

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - Сириус вымученно улыбнулся. – Я буду рад людям, которые помогли моему крестнику. Вы скоро вернётесь?   
Янто посмотрел на часы, надетые на левую руку, и что-то прикинул. 

\- Думаю, часа три, чтобы обсудить с вашей матушкой всё, о чём вы и не подозревали, у вас есть. Если не возражаете, мы прибудем к ужину. Леди Блэк, господа, - Джонс учтиво поклонился и исчез. 

\- Очаровательный молодой человек, - мечтательно улыбнулась Вальбурга. - Эх, не была бы я портретом…

\- А разница в возрасте тебя значит, не смущает? - ехидно улыбнулся Сириус. – Он же тебе во внуки годится.

\- Но-но, - леди Блэк шутливо погрозила сыну пальчиком. – Я не настолько старая. Максимум в сыновья. Хотя… кому это когда мешало? 

\- Стоп, - Сириус подошёл к камину и остановился напротив материнского портрета, - давай-ка ближе к делу. То есть, к Лили. Почему она занималась интерьером этого дома? Как вы с отцом могли допустить грязнокровку, - последнее Блэк произнёс с явной горечью, - до обустройства нового родового гнезда? Я не понимаю... Ты же всегда…  
\- Что "я всегда"? – зло перебила Вальбурга сына. – Вспомни, я хоть раз отозвалась плохо о жене твоего драгоценного Джейми? Или кто-то из наших знакомых, хоть раз, о ней сказал что-то плохое?

Бродяга крепко задумался, вспоминая. Мать говорила правду. О Лили в их доме всегда говорили без пренебрежения, которым удостаивались многие магглорождённые. И даже сноб Абраксас Малфой величал супругу его друга не иначе как: молодая леди Поттер, или леди Лили. Но это же невозможно. Может быть, память его подводит? 

\- Мы чистокровные, Сириус, но не дураки, - продолжила тем временем леди Блэк. - Каждый из нас прекрасно понимал, что кровь необходимо периодически обновлять. Инбридинг полезен только для разведения породистых лошадей. Бабушка Абраксаса Малфоя была магглорождённой. Прабабка твоего отца - тоже. Вырождения собственной семьи не желает никто. Джеймсу, можно сказать, повезло, что семье Поттеров потребовался приток новой крови. Иначе, несмотря на всю любовь, он бы на Лили не женился. В отличие от тебя, Джейми прекрасно знал, что такое сила рода и родовая магия. И терять её - не хотел. Ты не заметил, что в последнее время твой друг всё реже и реже встречался с нашим главным «светлым» магом? Поттер-младший понимал, что разрушать традиции, складывающиеся веками, нельзя! Римус, а ты что глаза отводишь? Сириус знает, что Люпин - это фамилия твоей матери? Что молчите, виконт Эсексс? 

\- Если вы знаете об этом, - Римус облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы, - то должны знать, что я не имею право на этот титул! Отец выгнал меня из рода...

\- Идиоты вы с Сириусом, - Вальбурга гневно взмахнула веером, который держала в руке. – Ты - единственный сын Джона, других у него нет, и в связи с его кончиной не предвидится. Даже Орион не отрезал от рода этого оболтуса, - леди Блэк кивнула головой в сторону Бродяги, - а у нас был ещё один наследник! Так с какого перепугу графу Эсекссу разбрасываться своим? И потом, - Вальбурга хитро прищурилась, - если бы ты действительно остался без рода, без племени, разве мы бы одобрили ваш с Сириусом брак? 

\- Откуда? – взревел Сириус, нервно забегав по комнате. – Мы никому не говорили... 

\- Как есть - идиот, - женщина покачала головой. – Такое ощущение, что тебя шимпанзе воспитывали, а не мы с Орионом! Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь о родовой магии знаешь? Как только вы, два малолетних придурка, связали себя узами, на обоих родовых гобеленах появилось имя супруга рядом с вашим. Правда, соединены имена поначалу были лишь пунктирной линией. Магия ждала одобрения глав родов. Джон в тот же день пришёл к нам, и мы составили брачный контракт, и одобрили вашу связь. В конце концов, будущий граф Эсексс вполне подходящая партия для будущего маркиза Блэка.   
Бродяга повернулся к своему, как оказалось, законному супругу, чтобы что-то сказать и поразился бледности, расползающейся по лицу Римуса. На того было страшно смотреть.

\- Отец... умер?... – бескровными губами прошептал он. – Когда?... Почему мне никто не сказал?... – тёплые янтарные глаза оборотня были наполнены нешуточной болью. 

\- Ты не знал?! – леди Блэк схватилась за сердце. – Все эти четырнадцать лет ты, оказывается, ничего не знал? Моргана всемогущая! - вскрикнула Вальбурга, и куда-то стремительно унеслась со своего портрета.   
Правда, отсутствовала она недолго, а когда вернулась, то напоминала разъярённую фурию и Медузу Горгону одновременно; во всяком случае, тёмные волосы леди так и норовили встать дыбом и зашипеть. 

\- Старый козёл! Чтобы ему лимонной долькой подавиться! – едва леди Блэк упомянула эти маггловсие сласти, стало понятно, что все эти нелицеприятные эпитеты относятся к Дамблдору. – Финнеас, по моей просьбе, сообщил ему о смерти Джона. Вы с Сириусом в то время обходили наш дом стороной... Мой сынок вообще ничего о своей семье знать не хотел. Как же! Крутой аврор, который всего добился сам! Защитник светлых сил! Разве можно ему общаться с презренными тёмными магами?! Зачем мать с отцом слушать, мы Альбусу будем в рот смотреть, и по его команде через веревочку прыгать! – произнося свою эмоциональную речь, Вальбурга слегка выдохлась, поэтому на секунду замолчала и продолжила уже менее экзальтированно. - Пришлось просить портрет предка связаться с директором; кто же знал, что он тебе, Римус, ничего не скажет, - леди Блэк удручённо покачала головой. 

\- Что же, - Сириус сжал кулаки, - количество претензий к «Великому Светлому» растёт с каждой секундой... Подожди-ка, - Бродяга на секунду замер, а Люпин с недоумением посмотрел на него. – Четырнадцать лет назад? А какого числа?

Вальбурга одобрительно посмотрела на сына, что же - не глава рода, так хоть аврор из него получился неплохой! Да что там, Аластор просто пищал от восторга, когда рассказывал ей об его успехах... А Грюм абы кого хвалить не станет. 

\- Двадцать пятого января восемьдесят первого года.  
Сириус потрясённо плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло, и поспешил пояснить ничего непонимающему Римусу:

\- Двадцать четвёртого января погибли Чарльз и Дорея Поттер. Двадцать пятого, как выяснилось, твой отец. Двадцать шестого – мой.

\- Я вам больше скажу, - Вальбурга зло усмехнулась, - двадцать седьмого не стало Абраксаса и Катарины Малфой. Интересная вырисовывается закономерность, правда? Ладно, отложим пока этот разговор. К нам скоро гости прибудут. И, - тёмные глаза женщины уставились на сына, - что сидим? 

\- А что мне делать?

\- Иди к родовому камню, придурок, - тяжело вздохнула Вальбурга. – Буди своё новое поместье от спячки. Думаю, после этого парочкой эльфов тебя магия обеспечит. - Бродяга поднялся и, сориентировавшись, заковылял в сторону подвала. – Римус, а ты что сидишь? Марш делиться кровью с камнем. Супругу надо помогать. Надеюсь, что делать - знаете?

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Люпин.

\- Вот и чудесно, - леди вымученно улыбнулась, а маги скрылись в прихожей. – Эх, - Вальбурга удручённо покачала головой. - Тридцать пять лет детишкам, а ума своего нет, и не предвидится.


	13. Chapter 13

Янто вернулся в свою квартиру лишь для того, чтобы попасть в эпицентр бушующего урагана по имени «Фери». Люцифер просто источал бешенство и ярость. В данную минуту он, как никогда, был похож на грозного демона. Николас и Перренелль предпочитали выслушивать гневные крики Властителя Ада молча. Проснувшийся же Геллерт, который благодаря заботе леди Фламель был накормлен, умыт и облачён в одну из старых пижам Джонса, всё порывался вставить хоть слово, но у него ничего не получалось. 

\- Нет, вы можете себе вообразить, ребёнок вообще ничего не знает о магическом мире! Ни законов, ни правил этикета! Да что там говорить, он и о собственной семье ничего не знает... Как такое вообще возможно?! Три года проучиться в магической школе, каждый день сталкиваться с проявлением магии, и не знать, по каким законам эта самая магия работает. Чему их в этом Хогвартсе учат?! А? Бездумно махать волшебной палочкой? Как он при таких скудных знаниях может справиться с Тёмным лордом?! О! Вот ещё одна забавная вещь. Тёмные лорды, Светлые лорды – чушь полнейшая. Тёмные и светлые артефакты это я ещё понять могу, но люди?! Да в каждом светлом, копни поглубже, нароешь приличную кучу говна... Нет, но самый прикол, это то, что у нас все поголовно чистокровные волшебники - тёмные!!! Потому, что какой-то дебил объявил кровную магию тёмным искусством. Не подскажете, кто это был? – Люцифер обвёл присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Мерлин, - наконец-то смог вставить хотя бы одно слово Геллерт. 

\- Аааааа, - протянул Фери, - тогда всё понятно.

\- Интересно, что тебе понятно? – рискнула спросить архидемона Перренелль.

\- Знал я это сосредоточие "светлых" сил. Пятнадцать лет это недоразумение пыталось овладеть кровной магией, а у него нихрена не получалось... Так он решил её в тёмные искусства записать! Мол, "если я не могу использовать, то и другие не должны"! Дебилизм полнейший!!!

Янто участником этого диспута становиться не хотел, поэтому постарался незаметно проскользнуть в свою спальню, поскольку на кухне сидел мрачный Гарри, обложенный нехилым количеством старинных фолиантов и современных книг. Видимо, Люцифер решил всерьёз заняться его образованием...

Присев на кровать и устало потерев виски, Жнец тяжело вздохнул. Ему не стоило сегодня ходить в Хаб... Слишком много воспоминаний. Слишком много. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, что в гостиной наступила тишина, а дверь спальни приоткрылась, и в образовавшийся проём проскользнул Фери. Только когда тёплая рука ласково провела по его волосам, Янто вздрогнул и поднял глаза. 

\- Что тебя беспокоит, Яни? - Люцифер смотрел на молодого демона с нежностью и сочувствием. – Расскажи мне.

\- Пустое всё это, - Джонс вымученно улыбнулся. – Не волнуйся, я в порядке. Кстати, я нашёл Люпина с Блэком... Через три часа они ждут нас в Блэк-холле, - Янто поднялся, - надо рассказать Гарри. 

Он, было, направился к выходу, но Люцифер поймал его за руку и развернул к себе. 

\- Я отправил всех к Нику. В квартире мы одни. И ты сейчас сядешь и расскажешь, что тебя беспокоит. И учти, пока ты этого не сделаешь, мы отсюда не выйдем. 

Фери что-то тихо прошептал, и по стенам спальни прокатилась явная магическая волна. Янто хмыкнул и попытался открыть дверь, но она не поддалась. 

\- Вижу, ты не шутишь?

\- Нет, - с полнейшей серьёзностью ответил Владыка Ада, - я не шучу. И вот ещё что… - он подошел к висящему на стене зеркалу и коснулся его пальцами. Зеркальная поверхность затуманилась, а потом отобразила кусок чей-то гостиной; судя по тому, что через секунду перед зеркалом нарисовался Николас, это была гостиная Фламелей. - Ник, мы некоторое время будем недоступны, поэтому, часа через три, бери Гарри и Геллерта, и отправляй их, - Фери повернулся к Янто, - назови адрес. - Джонс, смирившийся со своей участью, тяжело вздохнул, и покорно назвал адрес Блэк-холла. – Ага, - Люцифер снова вернул своё внимание Нику, - вот туда их и отправляй. Блэк с Люпином их будут ждать. А за нас извинишься, скажешь, что мы будем позже. 

\- Насколько позже? – поинтересовался Фламель.

\- Ну, - Фери почесал переносицу, - если вести допрос без применения пыток, то завтра. 

Ник на это заявление только хмыкнул и дотронулся до стекла, тем самым блокируя связь. 

Янто потрясённо смотрел на Люцифера. Внутри него закипала злость. Что этот придурок себе позволяет? Кто вообще дал ему право вмешиваться в чужую жизнь, удовлетворяя своё неуёмное любопытство?   
Фери же, тем временем, забрался на кровать, вольготно прислонился к её спинке и, обхватив руками подушку, воззрился на кипящего от злости Джонса. 

\- Я жду, начинай рассказ. 

Янто резко отвернулся и отошёл к окну. Прислонившись плечом к косяку, бездумно уставился на улицу, по которой сновали прохожие, то и дело скрываясь за дверьми различных магазинчиков и лавочек, некоторые останавливались и приветливо здоровались друг с другом, вступая в оживлённые беседы. Жнец даже сам себе боялся признаться, что завидует им. Да, в отличие от тех, кто был там, на магической улице Кардиффа, он имел колоссальную силу и бессмертие, но вместе с тем, и глубокое, поедающее его изнутри одиночество. 

\- Янто, - Джонс вздрогнул, услышав вкрадчивый голос позади себя, - что мне сделать, чтобы изгнать грусть из твоих глаз? - Люцифер ласково обнял Янто за талию, и привлёк спиной к своей груди. – Я уже жалею, что отпустил тебя на поиски этих двух магов. Они тебя расстроили?... Или рассказ Гарри?... Да, жалко мальчишку. Нам во многом его не понять…

\- Не поня-я-ять… - с горечью протянул Жнец. – Хотел бы я его не понимать… его жизнь у Дурслей была не сахар, но они были ему всего лишь тётя с дядей. Страшнее, когда к тебе так относится тот, кто просто обязан заботиться... Иначе, зачем заводить детей? 

Фери повернул Янто к себе и с сочувствием посмотрел в полные боли голубые глаза.

\- Отец? – тихо спросил он.

\- Отец… - согласился Янто и быстро, словно боясь передумать, заговорил. - Никто не заметил, когда мама начала сходить с ума, а когда спохватились, было уже поздно. Её увезли в психиатрическую лечебницу, и мы с сестрой оказались один на один с отцом. Знаешь сколько раз я «падал с лестниц»? Или с качелей? Он был постоянно мной недоволен. Я не так сидел, не так стоял, не так говорил. Мне иногда казалось, что и дышу я не так. Я старался стать лучше, видит Бог, я старался... Лучший ученик в школе, семь иностранных языков… но этого было мало. Ему всегда было мало. Страшно сказать, но в девятнадцать лет, когда он умер, я вздохнул с облегчением. Поэтому я понимаю Гарри. Ах, как я его понимаю...   
После смерти отца я надеялся, что всё станет намного лучше. Оно и было, не поверишь, целых четыре года было. Я закончил универ, меня пригласили в Торчвуд, встретился с Лизой, - на недоумённый взгляд Фери Янто пояснил, - моей первой, вернее, - единственной, девушкой. Представляешь, она согласилась стать моей женой. Только радовались мы недолго… чёртов Торчвуд. 

\- Ян, прости меня, - Люцифер увлёк Джонса на кровать, сажая рядом с собой, - но что такое Торчвуд?

 

\- Созданный королевой Викторией институт по изучению внеземных форм жизни и сверхъестественных явлений, - Янто горько улыбнулся, - я бы теперь был одним из объектов изучения. В институте несколько независимых друг от друга отделений. "Торчвуд -2" располагается в Глазго, и его можно назвать большим архивом. "Торчвуд – 4", исчез с лица Земли; "Торчвуд – 3" всё ещё здесь, в Кардиффе; а лондонская башня "Торчвуда" разрушена далеками и кибер-людьми. Восемьсот погибших, Фери. Восемьсот! Я до сих пор иногда просыпаюсь в ужасе, потому что чувствую запах горящей плоти и слышу крики умирающих, и тех, кого киберы преобразовывали, делали такими же, как они. Я не знаю, как мне удалось вытащить Лизу из этого ада живой, вот только… лучше бы я этого не делал. Она была частично преобразована. Долгое время я верил, что её ещё можно вернуть. Ещё можно превратить обратно в человека. Для этого я даже пробрался в "Торчвуд – 3". 

\- Пробрался? – Люцифер словно бы поощрял Янто продолжать рассказ. 

\- Соблазнил босса, - Янто горько засмеялся. – Я соблазнил Джека Харкнесса и получил работу в кардиффском отделении. Устроил Лизу в подвалах Хаба и постарался стать незаметным. Прикинь, научный сотрудник "Торчвуда – 1" превратился в мальчика на побегушках... Самое обидное, Лизу я спасти не смог, а свою новую команду подверг опасности. Правда, меня простили, а потом я вдруг понял, что влюбился в Джека... и тогда узнал, каково это: быть не вторым, а даже третьим выбором бессмертного лидера Торчвуда. Сначала его любимый Доктор, потом Гвен-чёртова-Купер, а потом "сладкий мальчик Янто"... А претендовать на большее не смей, иначе можешь совсем его потерять! 

Джонс низко опустил голову и судорожно сглотнул. Вспоминать было больно. До сих пор было больно. Фери же, пытаясь не дать Янто погрузиться в пучину самоуничижения, приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. 

\- Твой Харкнесс - большой дурак. Он сам не понимал, какое сокровище было рядом с ним. Ты уникален, Янто, ты сам не представляешь, насколько ты уникален. Мало кто умеет любить, не требуя ничего взамен. Ты умеешь. Прости, что заставил тебя снова пережить всё это, но ты должен отпустить своё прошлое, пока оно не съело тебя изнутри... 

Люцифер осторожно наклонился и нежно поцеловал Янто. Тот на секунду замер, а потом ответил, обхватив Фери за шею, привлекая ближе к себе. Ему так необходимо почувствовать себя живым! Почувствовать себя любимым и желанным. Хотя бы на короткое время. И, пусть потом он об этом пожалеет, но это будет потом, а сейчас он отдал себя во власть чужих губ и рук, которые дарили ласку и успокоение. 

Губы Фери коснулись бархатистой щеки, ощущая солоноватый вкус кожи. Янто же в ответ крепко прижался к нему, словно боясь потерять. Их губы снова встретились, и мир закружился вокруг..  
Люцифер подхватил Янто на руки и аккуратно опустил на огромную кровать. Юный демон зажмурился, его щёки полыхали очаровательным румянцем, и он сам не знал отчего, то ли от того, что ещё не разучился смущаться, то ли от зарождающегося где-то глубоко внутри желания.

\- Посмотри на меня, демонёнок, - глубокий голос с бархатными нотками заставил Янто распахнуть глаза и встретиться с колдовским синим взглядом. Эти необыкновенные глаза завораживали, заставляя погружаться в них всё глубже и глубже и Янто не понимал, как он до сих пор не утонул и не захлебнулся в них. А Фери откровенно любовался парнем. Яркие голубые глаза смотрели так доверчиво и открыто, а румянец на щеках просто сводил с ума. 

Архидемон нагнулся, и снова захватил в плен розовые пухлые губы, наслаждаясь их неповторимым вкусом. Юноша доверчиво приоткрыл рот, впуская настойчивый язык, который тут же занялся исследованием отвоёванной территории. Поцелуи Фери были сладкими, они заставляли замолчать остатки разума, который ещё пытался нашептать Янто, что он поступает неправильно, но он не верил этому голосу. Всё, что происходило сейчас между ним, не может быть неправильным. Жнец крепко обхватил плечи нависшего над ним божественно-красивого создания и обвил его ногами, прижимая к себе. 

\- А ты, оказывается, такой страстный, малыш, - лёгкий смешок, и Фери переключился с губ Янто на шею, дразнящими поцелуями пробежался до места, где часто-часто билась тонкая голубая венка. Люцифер провёл по ней языком, заставляя парня застонать. Ловкие пальцы аккуратно расстегнули маленькие пуговички на серебристой рубашке, открывая доступ к коже. Владыка Ада благоговейно провёл по ней руками, ощутив её бархатистость. Его губы последовали за руками, мягко выцеловывая дорожку к линии брюк. Янто пьянили эти умелые прикосновения и поцелуи, но нестерпимо хотелось большего, чем просто ласки. 

Фери, словно угадав его желание, избавил Джонса от брюк и нижнего белья, любуясь его напряжённой плотью, явно говорившей о желании, лизнул аккуратную манящую дырочку на головке члена, и Янто дёрнулся, словно через его тело пропустили электрический разряд. 

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо прошептал юный демон. – Пожалуйста. 

Люцифер не стал над ним издеваться, и насадился ртом на возбуждённую плоть своего партнёра. Тот всхлипнул, вскидывая бёдра вверх, пытаясь сделать контакт ещё более плотным, и через секунду потерялся в ощущениях, которые дарили горячие губы и язык, лаская, дразня, вознося на вершину блаженства. 

Янто не смог продержаться долго, яркий оргазм накрыл его с головой, заставляя тело содрогаться в сладких конвульсиях, а Фери не собирался останавливаться, его губы снова ласкали бархатную кожу:

\- Ты разрешишь? - Жнец недоумённо посмотрел на своего любовника. – Разрешишь сделать тебя моим окончательно?

У Янто не было сил на то, чтобы ответить, и он только кивнул. Его губы тут же были вовлечены в ещё один страстный поцелуй, заставляющий покориться, отдать всего себя на милость победителя. Через секунду Янто ощутил, что что-то инородное вторгается в его тело. Ему не было больно, может, потому, что его партнёр своими поцелуями и ласками не давал сосредоточиться на неприятных ощущениях, а через какое-то время они исчезли совсем. Пальцы партнёра задели простату, и парня пронзила яркая вспышка наслаждения, тело непроизвольно выгнулось, умоляя о большем.   
Фери осторожно вошёл в него, медленно, стараясь не причинить боли, но Янто неожиданно сам подался вперёд, заставляя войти до конца. Он не чувствовал боли, лишь острое ощущение наполненности, принадлежности. И это было таким чертовски правильным. Каждый толчок Фери он встречал всхлипом и яркой вспышкой наслаждения. Кровь бурлила, грозясь закипеть. Губы почти беззвучно шептали:

\- Ещё, ещё, ещё...

И Люцифер не мог разочаровать своего партнёра, оказавшегося таким нежным, таким доверчиво-открытым. Движения становились рваными, неистовыми и Янто не выдержал, погружаясь в свой второй оргазм, какой-то частью уплывающего сознания, услышав, как Фери выкрикнул его имя. Мир взорвался ослепительной сверхновой, и юный демон успел подумать, что, наверное, такого цвета должна быть любовь...


	14. Chapter 14

Узнав, что они отправляются домой к Нику, Гарри поначалу обрадовался, уж больно рьяно Фери взялся за пробелы в его образовании. Увидев, сколько книг ему предстоит прочитать, Поттер впал в уныние, и жалобно посмотрел на Люцифера, но тот остался глух к его немым мольбам. Мало того: архидемон заверил мальчика, что после каждой прочитанной книги будет проверять, что именно тот усвоил. Так что, их переселение в дом Фламелей Гарри воспринял, как избавление от гнёта и самодурства Фери. Почему-то, подростку казалось, что с Николасом будет договориться легче. Что же, - каждый может ошибиться. 

Сразу после прибытия Перренелль занялась Геллертом, а Фламель, переговорив с Фери, потребовал, чтобы Гарри выбрал одну из книг и отправился вслед за ним. Поттер тяжело вздохнул, выудил из стопки самую тонкую книжицу, и потопал вслед за Ником, который привёл его в лабораторию.   
Это было удивительное место. Такого количества химического, алхимического и предназначенного для зельеваров оборудования Гарри не видел даже в Хогвартсе! А ещё, здесь было много шкафов, наполненных различными ингредиентами. Фламель махнул Гарри в сторону уголка, явно выделенного для отдыха, и открыл дверцу одного из шкафов.  
Поттер покорно сел в кресло, с интересом наблюдая за Ником. Тот достал с нижней полки пробирку, жгут и… обычный маглловский одноразовый шприц на десять кубиков, а затем шагнул к подростку, кровожадно улыбаясь:

\- Гарри, поделишься кровью? 

\- Зачем? – подросток напрягся и спрятал руки за спину.  
Фламель одобрительно похлопал Поттера по плечу и пояснил:

\- Молодец, что сразу не согласился. Кровь – субстанция драгоценная, ей нельзя так просто разбрасываться, а то сам не заметишь, как порчу наведут. Порча на крови - самая сильная, и почти не снимаемая, - Ник положил на столик всё, что держал в руках, и вытянул правую руку перед собой, ладонью вверх. – Магией своей клянусь, что не использую кровь, взятую у Гарри Джеймса Поттера, ему во вред, - над ладонью алхимика образовался небольшой белый шарик, ярко вспыхнул и исчез. Видимо, магия подтвердила слова мужчины. - Я хочу сварить зелье, снимающее любые чары, наложенные на человека. Так называемый универсальный антидот. К счастью, у меня осталось немного законсервированной слюны Адской гончей, а то пришлось бы тащиться в гости к Фери. 

\- Зачем тебе антидот? – заинтересовался Гарри.

\- Он не для меня, - пояснил Ник, - для тебя. Что-то мне подсказывает, что на тебя навесили кучу разных чар, и споили тебе цистерну разных зелий. Выявлять их все – время зря тратить, а так… мы все последствия одним махом уберём. Ну что? Дашь кровушки?

Поттер ещё немного подумал, а потом, прикусив нижнюю губу, кивнул и протянул руку. Кровь Фламель взял вполне профессионально, и тут же побежал к лабораторному столу, кинув Поттеру напоследок:

\- Сиди, читай. Мне нужно пару часов. 

Гарри ещё минут пятнадцать понаблюдал за деятельностью Фламеля, а потом ему стало скучно, и он взял в руки выбранную книгу. «Британская магическая аристократия», - гласила красочная обложка. Мальчик открыл первую страницу и погрузился в чтение. Как ни странно, книга оказалось довольно интересной. В ней рассказывалось о том, какие титулы есть в магическом мире, и какие волшебники обладают этими самыми титулами. Если в маглловском мире наивысшим титулом обладают монархи и члены их семей, то в магическом мире никогда не было королевской семьи, поэтому наивысшим титулом считался герцогский. Его носили только Певереллы, и последним герцогом был – Абелайо Певерелл. По идее он должен был передать титул старшему сыну, но магия передачу не подтвердила. Антиох Певерелл был несказанно удивлён этому обстоятельству. Кадмус и Игнотус тоже пытались принять титул, но у них, так же, как и у брата, ничего не получилось. Пришлось всем троим основывать новые рода, потомки которых могли претендовать только на титул маркизов. Такими родами были: Гриндевальды, Мраксы и Поттеры. Гарри, увидев свою фамилию, округлил глаза: это что? Он маркиз? Мальчику почему-то вспомнилась сказка Перро «Кот в сапогах», в которой присутствовал маркиз Карабас, и он непроизвольно хихикнул, заработав недоумённый взгляд Ника.   
Поттер попытался снова стать серьёзным, и продолжил читать. Кроме уже известных трёх родов, титулы маркизов носили Блэки и Прюэтты. Чуть ниже маркизов на иерархической лестнице стояли графы. Здесь Гарри тоже встретились знакомые фамилии: Малфои, Лонгботтомы, Боунсы, Паркинсоны. Дальше шли бароны: Крэбы, Гойлы, Флинты. Наряду со знакомыми фамилиями, были и такие, о которых мальчик ни разу не слышал. В конце книги был полный список всех аристократических семей. Гарри увидев свою, сам не зная почему, провёл по надписи пальцами и вскрикнул. Книга тут же изменилась, стала намного толще. Он с интересом пролистал изменившийся талмуд. Теперь фолиант рассказывал исключительно о Поттерах, давая возможность полюбоваться портретами. Основатель династии, Игнотус, – был очень похож на Гарри, или лучше сказать Гарри был похож на него? Мальчик пролистал книгу до конца, и уставился на свою фотографию. « Граф Гарри Джеймс Поттер» - гласила надпись под ней. 

\- Эй, Ник, - позвал Фламеля удивлённый парень, - почему в книге сказано, что мои предки носили титул маркизов, а под моей фотографией написано – граф? 

\- Таким титулом обладали старшие дети маркизов. Так же, как старшие дети графов носили титул - виконт. 

\- Хорёк у нас, оказывается, виконт? – хихикнул Гарри. – Стоп. Так его отец жив, а мой нет, значит, я уже должен быть маркизом, а не графом. 

\- Это, - если бы ты принял титул, как подобает, а ты этого не сделал, - пояснил Ник. – Так что, пока ты не пройдёшь необходимый ритуал, побудешь графом. Кстати, держи, - Фламель сунул в руки подростка пробирку с ярко—фиолетовой жидкостью, смахивающей на чернила. – Выпей залпом, - гадость страшная. 

Николас был прав. Зелье оказалось на редкость противным. Гарри даже на секунду подумал, что его желудок и эта чернильная субстанция несовместимы... А потом, - пришла боль… и тошнота показалась наименьшим из зол. На лбу мальчика выступил холодный пот, внутренности словно завязало в узел. Гарри неестественно прогнулся и, закричав, потерял сознание.   
Первое, что он услышал, когда очнулся, грозное шипение Перренелль:

\- Ты, экспериментатор хренов, молись, чтобы с мальчиком всё было хорошо, иначе пожалеешь, что на свет родился!...

\- Перри, - голос Ника просто источал вину, - кто же знал, что на него столько всего навешено? С таким количеством чар и зелий… - продолжил было Фламель, но осёкся, увидев, что Гарри пришёл в себя. - Ребёнок, ты как? – тут же спросил он.

\- Такое чувство, что по мне прошлось стадо клювокрылов...

\- Понятненько; на, выпей, - Ник сунул Гарри очередную склянку с жидкостью и, заметив скептический взгляд подростка, пояснил. – Не бойся, это просто обезболивающее. Пей, пей, а то нам необходимо съездить в одно место... У нас для тебя сюрприз. 

*********

Расположившись на заднем сиденье обычного маггловского такси, Гарри пытался оценить своё состояние, почувствовать в себе после падения наведённых чар что-то новое, но особых перемен не было. Во всяком случае, умнее он точно не стал. Пока Поттер разбирался в себе, такси затормозило на окраине города, перед пустырём. Гарри выбрался из машины и удивлённо посмотрел на взрослых. Что-то пустырь слабо тянул на обещанный сюрприз... Николас, не обращая внимания на вопрос в глазах ребёнка, назвал какой-то адрес. Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом пространство перед ними дрогнуло, и они оказались перед массивными воротами, за которыми можно было разглядеть сад, а в глубине его красивый дом, напоминающий замок. Ворота сами по себе открылись, приглашая их войти, что они и поспешили сделать. Широкая дорожка привела гостей к парадному крыльцу, на котором, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, стоял….

\- Сириус, - радостно заверещал Гарри и повис у мага на шее. – Сириус. 

\- Сохатик, ты жив, - Бродяга, со слезами на глазах, гладил мальчика по волосам, - жив, а я сомневался... Боялся, что Янто обманывает... 

\- Сириус, Сириус, - тем временем продолжал повторять Гарри, пока от парадного входа не послышался новый голос.

\- Волчонок!

\- Римус, - Поттер метнулся к оборотню и повис теперь на нём. – Я думал, вы меня бросили! Я думал, вы поверили Дамблдору!

\- Чёртов старик, - пробурчал Сириус, было видно, что он бы с удовольствием наградил Дамблдора более крепкими эпитетами, но при ребёнке - не решался. 

Римус же, заметив еле держащегося на ногах Геллерта и чету Фламелей, вспомнил о правилах гостеприимства, слегка отстранил Гарри и, доброжелательно улыбаясь, пригласил гостей войти. 

\- Простите меня великодушно, - начал Сириус, усадив гостей в парадной гостиной, - я понимаю, что попираю все нормы этикета, но встреча с Гарри…

\- Мы понимаем, - ответил за всех Ник. – Позвольте представиться, маркиз Блэк. Маркиз Николя Асклепий Фламель. Маркиз Геллерт Асмодий Гриндевальд, - Ник указал на старика, который нашёл в себе силы кивнуть. – Моя супруга – леди Перренелль. 

\- Очень приятно, - Бродяга поклонился. – Меня вы, я вижу, знаете. А это мой супруг – Римус Джон Люпин, граф Эсексс. 

\- Супруг, - вскричал Гарри, - вы что? Женаты? Круто!

\- Молодой человек, - послышался голос с портрета, висящего над камином, - вас воспитывали пещерные люди? Почему вы так кричите?

\- Извините, - тут же смутился подросток, с удивлением разглядывая нарисованную даму. 

\- Можешь называть меня бабушкой, - благосклонно кивнула женщина. - В конце концов, Дорея Поттер была моей кузиной. 

\- Мама, отстань от Гарри. Он только приехал, а ты уже пытаешься его воспитывать, - недовольно пробурчал Сириус, и хлопнул в ладоши. В гостиной появились четыре домовика. Трое из них были похожи, как близнецы, а четвёртый был чуть выше и более важный. 

\- Так, Билли, Вилли, Дилли, проводите наших гостей в их комнаты, а ты Скрудж, - Бродяга повернулся к более высокому домовику, - займись ужином. 

\- На сколько персон накрывать, хозяин? – просипел домовик. 

\- Кстати, а где Янто и, - Сириус пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая, - Фери?

\- Они будут завтра… - начал было Ник, но его прервал лёгкий хлопок. 

\- Нет, не завтра. Мы уже здесь!


	15. Chapter 15

Сириус с любопытством смотрел на компанию, собравшуюся в его доме, за его столом. Они были такими разными, и такими удивительными. Шутка ли: Владыка Ада, Жнец, Тёмный лорд, Великий Алхимик и оборотень. Да на их фоне они с крестником были верхом обычности. Нет, конечно, в их с Гарри компанию можно было включить леди Перренелль, если бы не её бессмертие.  
В столовой стояла тишина, нарушаемая только звяканьем столовых приборов о блэковский фамильный фарфор. Все отдавали должное изысканным блюдам, приготовленным расторопными домовиками Блэк-холла. Первым молчания, как ни странно, не выдержал Римус. Оборотня распирало любопытство. Он никак не мог понять, почему эти люди помогают Гарри, по сути дела совсем незнакомому мальчику. Поговорка о бесплатном сыре в мышеловке за последние годы довольно прочно укоренилась в его мозгу. Люпин не без оснований считал, что даже самые добрые люди никогда ничего не делают просто так. У каждого поступка своя цена. Вот только понять, что Высшим силам нужно от них, новоявленный граф Эссекс не мог, и это его довольно сильно напрягало. Волк внутри него почти всегда безошибочно оценивал то, на что способны люди его окружающие. От присутствующих в Блэк-холле угрозы не исходило, но и альтруистами они явно не были. 

Римус по очереди посмотрел на гостей: Геллерт – измождённый старик, когда-то, наверное, был очень силён, но заключение в Нурменгарде не могло пройти бесследно. Магии в бывшем Тёмном лорде почти не осталось.  
Николас и Перренелль - ярко выраженные представители так называемых светлых магов. Их магия была лёгкой и воздушной.  
Люцифер – случай особый. Неимоверная сила и мощь. И самое странное, что Римус ожидал, что эта сила будет тёмной, как ни как Фери носил гордое звание – Дьявол. Но вот парадокс – если бы Люцифер был магом, он был бы нейтральным. Тем, кто с лёгкостью использует, как тёмные, так и светлые искусства. И, наконец, Янто – высший демон, Жнец, возлюбленный сын Смерти. А для его волка – детёныш, такой же, как и Гарри. И объяснить своей звериной сущности, что такого просто не может быть, Римус не мог. 

\- Почему вы решили помочь Гарри? – Люпин решил, что в данном случае честность - лучшая политика, и вопросы стоит задавать в лоб. 

\- Я так думаю, - Янто покрутил в руках вилку, - ответ: «я не знаю», вас не устроит? 

Римус усмехнулся и отрицательно помотал головой. Такой ответ вообще никого устроить не мог. 

\- Лично мне просто скучно, - Фери сделал глоток вина и улыбнулся. – Представьте себе, что вы несколько тысяч лет общаетесь только с грешными душонками. Да от такого любой взвоет, а самое главное, никакого разнообразия. Злоба, алчность, похоть, зависть. При этом каждый попадающий в Ад мнит себя пупом Земли, мол, они такие все уникальные, особенные… а на деле всех этих грешников словно на одном конвейере делали. Короче… я решил взять отпуск и позволить себе небольшое приключение.  
Люпин кивнул, принимая объяснения Люцифера, и перевёл взгляд на Геллерта.

\- У меня всё до банальности просто, - старик сжал правую руку в кулак. – Юный Гарри собрался отомстить Альбусу, а значит мне с ним по пути. Жаль, что я сам не могу свернуть шею нашему «светочу». 

\- Решили расквитаться за проигрыш? – хмыкнул Сириус. – Вас не устроил итог честного поединка? 

\- Честного? – Гриндевальд зло сощурился. – В каком это месте он был честным? Да будет вам известно, молодой человек, что накануне решающей битвы Альбус посетил меня. Этот гад проникновенно рассказывал, как он по мне скучает. Как ему без меня плохо. Чёртово человеческое желание быть нужным! Ему, оказывается, подвержены и Тёмные Лорды. Я, как дурак, поверил и поплатился. Меня опоили «magicae blocker».

\- Ничего себе, - присвистнул Фламель, - подлое зелье. Мерзкое.  
Гарри, до этого лишь внимательно слушавший взрослых, поинтересовался:

\- Почему?  
\- Оно запирает магию внутри волшебника, - Николас передёрнул плечами. 

\- Делает его сквибом? 

\- Если бы… - Ник тяжело вздохнул. – Мы ежесекундно выплёскиваем магию в окружающее пространство. Эти стихийные выбросы очень малы, можно сказать, незаметны, но очень важны. Каждый волшебник может вместить внутри своего ядра только конечное количество магической энергии, но генерирует её он намного больше, чем помещается в ядре, поэтому излишки выбрасываются. Именно эти всплески мы называем магическим фоном. Так что, в какой-то степени, наше магическое ядро условно можно сравнить с паровым котлом. Теперь представьте, что этот котёл наглухо задраили. Что произойдёт?

\- Взрыв, - понимающе протянул Гарри. 

\- Именно, - Николас похлопал подростка по плечу. - И этот взрыв уничтожит не только мага, но и тех, кто будет находиться в это время рядом с ним. Как ты спасся? - Фламель повернулся к Гриндевальду. 

\- Мне помог брат. Галлерт Медичи был великолепным зельеваром. Одним из лучших. 

\- Галлерт Медичи твой брат? – удивился Ник.

\- Незаконнорожденный сын моего отца и Анны Марии Медичи. Самая большая тайна наших семей. Гениальный бастард. Настолько гениальный, что Медичи, в конце концов, его признали и Лоренцо - патриарх их семьи, ввёл его в род. 

\- Я не понимаю, - Перренелль задумчиво накручивала локон на палец, - если Дамблдор опоил тебя, Гелли, зельем, то зачем ему нужен был поединок?

\- Палочка, - коротко ответил Гриндевальд, словно это всё объясняло. 

\- Палочка? – Гарри удивлённо распахнул глаза. – А причём тут палочка? 

\- Альбусу нужна была моя палочка. Один из даров Смерти. Для того, чтобы завладеть ею наш «пресветлый» должен был меня победить. Сами понимаете, что без зелья у него практически не было шансов на успех. 

\- Дары Смерти? – скептически фыркнул Сириус. – Это же детская сказка. 

\- А вот и нет, - подала голос леди Вальбурга. – Братья Певереллы действительно получили от Смерти подарки и должны были хранить их, пока в мир не придёт истинный хозяин Даров. Три рода хранителей: Гриндевальды, Мраксы и Поттеры.

\- Что? – вскинулся Гарри. – У моей семьи тоже был один из даров?

\- Насколько мне известно, вашим даром была мантия-невидимка. Во всяком случае, Лили о ней упоминала.

\- Вы были знакомы с мамой? И вас не волновало, что она магглорождённая? – Поттер, услышав о Лили, сильно разволновался. 

\- Твоя мама, внук, была очень умной молодой ведьмой. Первое, что она сделала, попав в магический мир, это прочитала всё, что смогла найти о его законах и правилах. На знакомство с новыми для неё знаниями ушло два года, но результат того стоил. Девочка поняла, что без покровительства чистокровной семьи ей не обойтись. Такое покровительство ещё пятьдесят лет назад было вполне обычным делом. Чистокровные даже гордились этим, а магглорождённые получали знания о роде, и становились желанными женихами и невестами для тех семей, в которые было необходимо вливание новой крови. Лили обратилась к члену попечительского совета Хогвартса Абраксасу Малфою с просьбой о магическом покровительстве. Абраксас согласился, почти не раздумывая. С тех пор большую часть лета Лили проводила в Малфой-мэноре. Она училась тому, что не преподавали в Хогвартсе: кровной магии, ритуалистике, родовой магии. Абраксас и Катарина очень гордились своей ученицей. Когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, Малфой познакомил девочку со старшими Поттерами, тем как раз нужно было обновление крови. Между Джеймсом и Лили была заключена магическая помолвка, а то, что они при этом ещё и любили друг друга, стало милым сюрпризом для твоей, Гарри, семьи. 

\- А как Люциус отреагировал на то, что мама жила в мэноре? – спросил Гарри. – Вряд ли ему это понравилось. 

\- Люциус, - Вальбурга громко фыркнула, - обратная сторона нашего Сириуса. Они как негатив и позитив, - леди не преминула блеснуть знаниями маггловской фотографии, которая была её тайным увлечением. – Мой сын ничего не хотел слушать о роде и его обязанностях перед ним и начал восхищаться грязнокровками. И не надо на меня так смотреть, лично я, так называю тех, кто лезет в чужой монастырь со своим уставом, - после этих слов Гарри почему-то подумал о Грейнджер и её крестовом походе за права домовых эльфов. - А Люциус зациклился на своей чистокровности и не хотел и слышать об интеграции магглорождённых в наш мир. Абраксас ничего не говорил сыну. В то время когда Лили жила в Малфой-мэноре, белобрысый идиот проводил время у родни во Франции, - закончила леди Блэк. – Простите, что-то мы отвлеклись. Так что там с вашей палочкой лорд Геллерт? Она у Дамблдора?

\- Он думает, что да, - хитро улыбнулся старик. – А на самом деле она у Галлерта. Я тогда сразу понял, зачем Альбус опоил меня, и связался с Григоровичем. У того был передо мной долг жизни. В счёт его уплаты он изготовил копию моей палочки. На вид их было невозможно отличить. 

\- А моя мантия у старика, - горько протянул Гарри, - мне не дали забрать свои вещи из Хогвартса. Авроры смеялись, говорили, что в камере мне вряд ли понадобиться что-то из моего барахла, - на глаза мальчика навернулись слёзы, и Сириус поспешил покрепче обнять подростка. 

\- Так что мы будим делать? – Блэк ласково гладил Гарри по волосам. – Гарри не может постоянно прятаться. Ему школу закончить надо. А я ему мало чем помочь могу. Беглый заключённый имеет мало влияния в магическом мире. 

\- Значит, ты должен перестать быть беглым заключённым и стать лордом, - констатировал Люцифер, - а для этого нам надо тебя оправдать и легализовать. Вам повезло, что Яни хорошо знает законы. 

Все повернулись к Джонсу, тот же невозмутимо сделал глоток из бокала и только после этого озвучил придуманный ими с Фери план.  
Дело в том, что если беглец доберётся до другого государства, он может апеллировать к местному Визенгомоту с просьбой о пересмотре дела. В этом случае будет назначен повторный суд, который будет проходить на территории той страны, в которой находиться беглец.  
Сириус внимательно выслушал Янто и непонимающе спросил:

\- И как нам это поможет?

\- Мы в Уэльсе, - Джонс слегка улыбнулся, - в магическом мире - это другая страна. Местный Визенгамот отличается кристальной честностью, а госпожа Глава местной магической администрации терпеть не может Фаджа. Так что, за возможность насолить ему и опозорить на весь мир, она просто не сможет не ухватиться. Тебя допросят с «сывороткой правды», ты предоставишь свои воспоминания, и я уверен, что тебя оправдают. А после ты примешь Гарри в род, как сына. Он получит все необходимые бумаги уже не как Поттер - сын Джеймса и Лили, а как Блэк – сын Сириуса и Римуса. И он может спокойно возвращаться в Англию и поступать в Хогвартс. Правда, необходимо раздобыть документ из какой-нибудь магической школы…  
\- Это не обязательно, - Римус с восторгом посмотрел на Янто. – Домашнее обучение в магическом мире вполне законно, только мальчику придётся сдать экзамены за четыре курса. Но я думаю, мы его сможем натаскать. 

\- Я не отпущу его в Хогвартс, - Сириус зло посмотрел на супруга и Янто. – Вы что не понимаете, что он будет в логове врага абсолютно один?

\- Не будет, - Люцифер блеснул глазами, - он туда поедет с братом. 

\- С каким братом? – недоуменно переглянулись супруги Блэк-Эссекс.

\- С этим… - Фери взмахнул рукой и через секунду все услышали возмущённый незнакомый мальчишеский голос. 

\- Ты что натворил? - Все дружно посмотрели на то место, где секунду назад сидел вполне взрослый Джонс. Вот только… сейчас там восседал милый курносый мальчишка лет четырнадцати. Подросток вскочил и, уперев руки в бёдра, возмущённо посмотрел на Люцифера. – Верни всё немедленно так, как было. 

\- Не могу, - Фери развёл руками, - заклинание необратимо. И да, не благодари меня.

\- Благодарить? – Янто затрясло от злости. 

\- Я решил подарить тебе ещё одно детство. На этот раз счастливое, - Владыка Ада повернулся к Блэку и Люпину. - Вы же сделаете его счастливым?

Римус и Сириус, увидев разгорающееся демоническое пламя в глазах Люцифера, поспешили согласно закивать. Сделают, непременно сделают. Гарри же, внимательно рассмотрев своего будущего брата, счастливо выдал:

\- А я и не думал, что кто-то из моих ровесников может быть ниже меня ростом 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения, но моё знание языков минимально. Ошибается онлайн-переводчик, значит ошибаюсь и я.

Бестактное по свое сути замечание Поттера подлило масла в огонь. Если до этого Янто был сильно зол, то теперь он просто прибывал в ярости. Чёртов Люцифер! Ну почему ему понадобилось возвращать его именно в четырнадцатилетний возраст? Джонс до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал свои школьные дни. Дело в том, что до семнадцати лет он был не очень высоким… да что там говорить: выражение "метр с кепкой" описывало его на все сто процентов. Господи, сколько же издевательств он из-за этого перенёс! И что теперь? Проходить всё это по новой?   
Внутри Джонса начала зарождаться волна магии, а так как, не смотря на то, что парень резко помолодел, магической силы в нём не убивалось, Фери быстро сообразил, чем это угрожает окружающим. Архидемон шагнул вперёд и, обхватив лицо Янто руками, заставил того посмотреть себе в глаза, а потом поцеловал:

\- Успокойся, малыш… - едва произнеся последнее, Люцифер понял, что сильно просчитался, не надо было ему употреблять этого слова. 

Глаза Джонса полыхнули искренней ненавистью и вся магическая мощь, теперь уже подростка, обрушилась на незадачливого Дьявола. Фери несколько раз крутануло в воздухе, а потом со всей силы приложило копчиком об пол. Всё это захватывающие действо сопровождалось криком Янто:

\- А ну, убери от меня свои руки, ты – педофил! Мне всего четырнадцать!

Вальбурга, проследив за полётом архидемона, перевела взгляд на Джонса и вздрогнула. Оказалось, даже нарисованные люди умеют бояться. Вторая стихийная волна магии обещала быть ещё сильнее первой. 

\- Сириус, - к счастью бывшая хозяйка Блэк-холла умела моментально принимать решения, - быстро выведи мальчика на улицу, иначе он всех нас похоронит под обломками дома. Быстро, сын. 

Хотя леди Блэк и обращалась к Бродяге, первым на её призыв откликнулся Римус. Он быстро подхватил Янто на руки и, перекинув того через плечо, выволок в сад. По магическому куполу, скрывающему поместье Блэков от магллов, прошла рябь, а воздух вокруг зазвенел, словно натянутая струна. Выброс превратил некогда ухоженный сад в зону стихийного бедствия, а обессиленный второй магической волной Джонс опустился на землю и, подтянув к себе колени, уткнулся в них лбом. Римус, которого не зацепило только чудом, присел рядом с ним. 

\- Полегчало? – участливо спросил Лунатик парня. 

\- Угу, - буркнул Янто, не поднимая голову от коленей. - Прости, я не хотел. До сегодняшнего дня мне прекрасно удавалось контролировать свою силу. И вообще, я, если честно, не понимаю…

\- Что именно? 

\- В четырнадцать лет я был магглом. Так откуда столько магии? 

\- Ты никогда не был магглом, - вкрадчивый женский голос заставил Римуса вскочить, а Янто, наконец, поднять голову. Рядом с ними стояла Мортис. 

\- Госпожа, - вервольф почтительно поклонился, - рады приветствовать вас в Блэк-холле. 

\- Здравствуйте, Римус, - Смерть благосклонно улыбнулась. – Не оставите меня наедине с Янто? Нам необходимо поговорить.

Люпин лишь согласно кивнул и поспешил скрыться в доме. Всё-таки близкое соседство со Смертью не могло не напрягать. 

\- Ты сможешь вернуть меня в нормальный возраст? – с надеждой посмотрел на мать Янто. – И да, что значит, не был магглом?

\- Вернуть в нормальный возраст могу, но не буду, - Мортис серьёзно посмотрела на подростка. – Люцифер произвёл трансформацию и регресс с моего полного одобрения. Мало того, я сейчас наложу на твою память завесу. Ты будешь помнить о своей прошлой жизни, но не будешь ассоциировать эти воспоминания с собой. Это будет похоже на то, словно ты прочитал книгу: «Жизнеописание Янто Джонса», живущего где-то и когда-то, но не имеющего к тебе никакого отношения. 

\- Зачем?   
Смерть тяжело вздохнула:

\- Физически, эмоционально, гармонально ты - подросток. Умственно – взрослый человек. Я не хочу, чтобы это вызывало диссонанс. Тебе и так хватит мороки с тем, чтобы обуздать собственную силу. Оказалось, что двадцать пять лет слишком поздно, чтобы взять её под контроль. Она потихоньку начала разрушать тебя изнутри. 

\- Но почему? – взвился Янто. – Мне, казалось, что я неплохо её контролировал. 

\- Не контролировал, - Мортис отрицательно покачала головой, - ты просто старался ей как можно реже пользоваться. С каждым разом в тебе её скапливалось всё больше и больше, а стихийных магических выбросов не было. Ты для них был слишком взрослым. Так что, сила начала выжигать тебя изнутри. Уж, прости, сынок, но мы с Фери не хотели тебя потерять. Теперь же все излишки выпущены и у тебя куча времени, чтобы спокойно освоить магическую науку. А на счёт того, что ты никогда не был магглом…. прими как данность, ответов пока не будет. Всему своё время, сын, всему своё время, - повторила Мотрис и положила прохладную руку на лоб Янто, погружая юношу в сон. 

********  
Янто оказался прав. Глава Уэльской магической администрации леди Бранвин Хоуп вцепилась в возможность подложить свинью Фаджу руками, ногами и … зубами. Тем более что, как у главы клана истинных вампиров, они у неё были довольно внушительные, и леди не стеснялась демонстрировать их своим собеседникам.   
Сириус, впервые увидев блеснувшие в улыбке леди клыки, поначалу застыл, совсем неаристократично приоткрыв рот, а затем выдал:

\- Вы вампир!

\- Не поверите, - леди Бранвин ехидно сощурилась, - но я об этом с рождения знаю. 

\- Но - но… - Бродяга от потрясения начал заикаться, - как же… ну…

\- Маркиз Блэк, вы не в Англии, - строго произнесла Хоуп, - у нас магические народы не притесняют. Нет, поначалу мы воевали… но триста лет назад бессмысленная бойня всем надоела, и был заключён Пакт о мире и сотрудничестве. С тех пор в Уэльсе: Глава администрации – вампир; Главный Аврор – оборотень; начальник отдела Тайн – маг. Ну а финансами, естественно, заведуют гоблины. Такой порядок устраивает всех. 

\- А Визенгомот? – заинтересовался Сириус.

\- Визенгомот избирается на один год и состоит из двенадцати существ, по три от каждого магического клана. Председатель исполняет свои обязанности месяц, а потом передаёт свои полномочия другому члену магического суда. За год на этой должности побывает каждый из судей. Кстати, - леди Хоуп улыбнулась, - вам повезло, сейчас председательствует гоблин. Так что проволочек с назначением даты суда не будет. 

\- Почему? – у Бродяги от полученной информации голова шла кругом, но он не мог не признать, что политическое устройство Уэльса ему очень даже импонирует.

\- Гоблины терпеть не могут, когда деньги в их банке лежат мёртвым грузом и не приносят дохода. А ваши – не приносят. О, Джастин, проходи, - Сириус повернулся к двери и увидел высокого статного мужчину, заходящего в кабинет. – Это наш Глава Аврората – сэр Джастин, - пояснила Бранвин. – Он снимет с вас показания.  
Главный аврор согласно кивнул и густым басом пророкотал:

\- Милорд Блэк, следуйте за мной…

\- Вы будете принимать гражданство Уэльса? – напоследок поинтересовалась леди Хоуп и получила в ответ от Сириуса сияющую улыбку.

\- И не только я, но и мой супруг и два моих сына. 

******

Две недели, прошедшие со дня его казни, показались Гарри самым счастливым временем. Впервые у него, мальчика-сироты, была семья. Его собственная семья: два любящих отца; любимый младший брат, оказалось, что Янто младше Гарри почти на месяц; два дядюшки и тётушка - рьяно взявшиеся за его и брата обучение. К слову, вместо раздражения, ну какой подросток любит учиться? Если только Янто. Чета Фламилей и Фери дарили тёплое чувство того, что он нужен, что о нём заботятся. Ведь только тем, кто тебя любит, важно, получишь ли ты достойное образование, или так и останешься неучем. И завершали картину счастливой семьи – бабушка и дедушка. Вальбурга и Геллерт, не смотря на их ворчливый характер, успели привязаться к мальчикам. 

И на фоне этого счастья, известие о том, что сегодня состоится суд над Сириусом, было для Гарри с родни удару под дых. Мальчик просто не мог не волноваться. А вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Вдруг Сириусу не удастся доказать свою невиновность и его отправят назад в Азкабан? А самое страшное во всём этом было то, что Поттер не мог присутствовать на суде. Он должен был остаться дома и безропотно дожидаться результата.   
Гарри нервно бегал по гостиной, то и дело, поглядывая на часы и злясь, что стрелки движутся так медленно. Янто, пытающийся читать книгу, с раздражением поглядывал на мечущегося из угла в угол Поттера. Наконец, парень не выдержал:

\- Если ты протрёшь дырку в ковре, думаешь, это как-то поможет Сириусу? - раздражённо спросил он и захлопнул книгу.

\- Я не понимаю, как ты можешь вот так спокойно сидеть и читать? А? – Гарри резко остановился напротив Янто. – Неужели ты ни капельки не волнуешься?

\- Волнуюсь, - не стал отрицать Джонс, - но поскольку сделать всё равно ничего не могу, то считаю для себя нецелесообразным так бездарно тратить время. Тем более Фери обещал устроить нам экзамен… 

\- Блин, Ян, ты такой ботаник!

\- Education - lumen!(лат)*

\- Чего? 

\- Harry , vous êtes un crétin. (фр)**

Поттер может быть и не понял всё предложение, но смысл последнего слова уловил.

\- Сам ты – это самое! – заорал он.

\- Nid oes gennyf ddim glyfar ohonoch nad oedd yn disgwyl! (вал)***

\- Ну, всё, достал! – Гарри рванул вперёд и, пользуясь своим преимуществом в росте и силе, повалил Янто на пол, довольно ощутимо приложив последнего темечком о паркетный пол. 

\- Слезь с меня, придурок!

\- Как бы не так, - Гарри ехидно улыбнулся, - ты вон сразу на английский перешёл…

Сказать что-то ещё Поттер не успел. В гостиной с лёгким хлопком, присущей аппарации, появились довольные Римус и Сириус. Мальчишки, тут же отпустив друг друга, сели и во все глаза уставились на взрослых. 

\- Мы выиграли! - счастливый Сириус крепко обнял своих новоявленных сыновей. – Завтра на рассвете проведём ритуал принятия вас в род. 

\- Почему на рассвете? – поинтересовался млеющий от счастья Гарри.

\- Der Nichtswisser!(нем)**** – закатил глаза Янто и тут же, высвободившись из объятий Сириуса, с визгом понёсся вверх по лестнице, преследуемый разъярённым Гарри.   
Примечания:

* Образование – свет.  
** Гарри, ты дебил.  
*** Ничего умного я от тебя и не ждал.   
**** Неуч


	17. Chapter 17

Министр магии Англии и Шотландии Корнелиус Фадж со злостью отшвырнул от себя очередную газетёнку. По его фиаско в суде Уэльса не проехался только ленивый. Даже «Вестник герболога», до сего момента рассказывающий только о кустиках и цветочках, не обделил его своим вниманием. Исключение составлял «Ежедневный пророк», но и то, только потому, что министр имел на их главного редактора нехилый компромат. Остальная же «независимая» пресса поливала его грязью. Больше всего изгалялся «Экономический вестник», подсчитывая, какой убыток принесёт экономике уплывшие в Уэльс состояния Блэков и Эсекссов. И это вдобавок к замороженным счетам Поттеров. 

После смерти младшего представителя этого семейства Фадж рассчитывал наложить лапу на весьма немаленькое состояние рода Поттер, но чёртовы гоблины не далее, как вчера, с приятным оскалом, заявили, что у денег и недвижимости есть законный наследник. Оказалось, мальчишка перед смертью оставил завещание, в котором отписал всё своё имущество… старшему сыну маркиза Блэка и графа Эсексса. Значит, эти деньги тоже уплывут в Уэльс. 

Корнелиус, представив, как сейчас над ним потешается Бранвин Хоуп, со стоном уронил голову на руки.   
Из трясины жалости к себе любимому Фаджа выдернул взволнованный голос главы Отдела Тайн, вернее, его головы, торчавшей из камина:

\- Господин министр! Господин министр! – Корнелиус недобро глянул на лопающегося от нетерпения мистера Райта, посмевшего оторвать его от тяжёлых дум.

\- Что там у вас случилось? И побыстрей, мне некогда, - на самом деле у Фаджа на сегодня не было запланировано ничего особенного, но подчинённым об этом знать не следовало. Они должны быть уверены, что их глава трудится на их благо аки пчела. Не покладая, так сказать, рук. 

\- Пророчество об Избранном раскололось, - мистер Райт поспешил сообщить самое главное.

Корнелиус потрясённо застыл, некрасиво приоткрыв рот. Мордред! Ещё одна напасть на его голову. Хрустальный шар с истинным пророчеством разбивался только в двух случаях: если сказанное оракулом было исполнено… или, если активировалось более древнее предсказание, каким-то образом затрагивающее первое. 

\- Какое активировалось? – прохрипел Фадж, на секунду теряя голос. 

\- Времён первых друидов. Вам лучше спуститься на нижний уровень, - голова начальника Отдела Тайн пропала, освобождая место для прохода. 

Министр, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, резвенько кинулся к камину, бросая на угли дымолётный порошок и скрываясь в зелёном пламени. Переход из кабинета на нижние уровни министерства не занял много времени, и через минуту Фадж, крепко сжимая в руках светящийся шар, вслушивался в мелодичный женский голос, звучащий у него в голове:

Чрез десять тысяч лет они сойдутся вновь:  
Порядка меч и Сфера первозданного ничто,  
Коса Жнеца и Древо зарожденья жизни.  
Мощь четырёх стихий в себе объединяя:  
Вода для Жизни, а для Смерти – пламя.  
Для Хаоса – бушующий, неистовый торнадо,  
И для Порядка – незыблемая твердь земная.  
Все в лето рождены и связаны в едино,  
Они для мира Магии лишь два пути оставят:  
Пороки превозмочь, очиститься от скверны  
И засиять, как камень драгоценный.  
Иль утонуть во лжи, гордыне, спеси.  
И быть на веки стёртым силой из разбитой сферы.  
Пойти за Пауком, и словно мухи сгинуть в липких сетях,  
Иль за единством четырёх – противоположных,  
Но несущих возрожденье.

\- Мерлин всемогущий! – Фадж положил хрустальный шар на место. – И что всё это значит? Только от одного «избранного» отделались, а на его место уже четверо других претендуют. Что теперь со всем этим делать? А? -мистер Райт предпочёл благоразумно промолчать, не отвечая на поставленный вопрос. – Значит так, - продолжил между тем министр, - Никому ни слова. Сферу запихнуть куда подальше. В зал пророчеств с этого момента имеете допуск только вы и я. Ещё кто-нибудь в курсе? – Фадж кивнул в сторону шара.

\- Только мой помощник.

\- Стереть память и отправить с какой-нибудь важной миссией куда-нибудь подальше. Мне только паники среди обывателей не хватало. 

Ни министр, ни глава отдела тайн не заметили небольшого жука, быстренько стартовавшего с плеча Корнелиуса и вылетевшего за дверь. 

*****

Сириус Блэк проснулся в отличном настроении. Душа мага пела и рвалась из груди. Наконец-то сегодня мальчики вольются в их с Римусом рода. Гарри станет наследником Блэков, а Янто – Эсекссов. Бродяга, повязывая перед зеркалом галстук, улыбнулся и подмигнул сам себе. 

\- Любуешься собой?- насмешливый голос Лунатика заставил Сириуса повернуться в сторону супружеского ложа и усмехнуться. 

Растрёпанный, слегка сонный Римус выглядел довольно мило. Было бы побольше времени Бродяга бы, наверное, не преминул осуществить несколько своих эротических фантазий, включающих в себя кровать и привязанного к ней чёрными шелковыми лентами Люпина, но, увы и ах… перед обрядом нельзя было пить, есть, и придаваться любовным утехам. 

\- Скажешь, я плохо выгляжу? – Сириус подмигнул мужу и покрутился на месте, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. 

Перед Римусом стоял уверенный в себе, необычайно красивый мужчина с невероятно синими глазами и чёрными шелковистыми волосами. И если бы не кошмары, заставляющие Бродягу кричать по ночам, ни что в нём не напоминало бы бывшего узника Азкабана. Но кошмары были, поэтому из глаз мага не уходили остатки пережитого страха и отчаянья, когда ты не знаешь, не станет ли для тебя новый день последним. 

\- Выглядишь ты потрясающе, - Римус улыбнулся и, вскочив с кровати, подошёл к мужу, нежно приобнял и поцеловал в висок. – Тебе пора. Я пока разбужу мальчиков. Обряд должен начаться одновременно с восходом солнца. Что-то новое необходимо начинать на рассвете, так что… - договорить он не успел. 

\- Так что вам придётся повременить с обрядом до дня летнего солнцестояния, - прервал его голос Мортис, появившейся в их спальне без приглашения. 

Заставив Римуса, стоящего в чём мать родила, вспыхнуть ярко-алым цветом, поспешно сдёрнуть с кровати одеяло и закутаться в него. Сириус, не признававший авторитетов, взглянув на полыхающего румянцем супруга, недовольно пробурчал:

\- Вас, мадам, стучаться не учили? 

\- А зачем? – Мортис коварно улыбнулась. – Если появляться внезапно, можно узнать много интересного. 

\- Что же например? – скептически хмыкнул Сириус. 

\- Например, что Римус спит голым и у него довольно миленькая родинка на попе. 

От такой наглости Блэк потерял дар речи, а Смерть звонко расхохоталась. Нет, всё-таки эти смертные бывают порой такими забавными. 

\- Так что там с обрядом? – Римус поспешил сменить тему разговора, ему ну никак не нравилось обсуждение его задницы.

\- Прежде чем его проводить вам необходимо кое-что узнать, - Мортис нахмурилась и тяжело вздохнула. – Это касается мальчиков, и это очень важно. Прошу вас соберите всех взрослых в библиотеке минут через пятнадцать. И ещё… я прошу разрешение на присутствие в вашем доме ещё двоих… человек. 

От четы Блэков-Эсекссов не укрылась заминка на последнем слове. Мужчины переглянулись, а затем, повернувшись к Мортис, согласно кивнули. Та в ответ лишь улыбнулась и растворилась в воздухе. 

*****  
В назначенное время в библиотеке собралась уйма народа. На маленьком диване, прижавшись друг к другу, разместились Римус и Сириус. Диван побольше заняли сонно мигающий Николас, довольно бодрая Перренелль и нахохлившийся Геллерт. В двух ближайших креслах чинно восседали, неимоверно похожие друг на друга Мортис и Вита. Женщин можно было различить лишь по глазам: небесно-голубым у Жизни, и бездонно-чёрным у Смерти. Большое кожаное кресло занял чопорный молодой человек с красивыми, утончёнными чертами лица; русыми волнистыми волосами и тёплыми карими глазами. Но самой главной отличительной чертой в его облике были сложенные за спиной белоснежные крылья, доставляющие сидящему человеку явное неудобство. Леди Блэк облюбовала пейзаж, висящий над секретером.  
Последним в библиотеку ворвался Фери, своим появлением разрушив, установившуюся там до этого гнетущую тишину. 

\- О, какие люди! Привет, петух-переросток, тётушки и остальная честная компания. А чего лица у всех такие кислые? Уксуса напились? 

\- Люцифер, - осадила его Вита, у которой оказался довольно низкий глубокий голос, - прекрати паясничать и сядь. Разговор нам предстоит серьёзный, - Жизнь перевела взгляд на Блэка с Люпином и без перехода спросила. – Что вы знаете о Четырёх Всадниках Апокалипсиса?


	18. Chapter 18

\- Всадники Апокалипсиса? – переспросил Сириус и в задумчивости потёр рукой лоб. – По-моему это что-то из области маггловской мифологии. 

\- Так и есть, - согласился с супругом Римус, - а если быть точнее, то из христианской религии. Кажется последняя книга Нового Завета. Мор, Голод, Война и Смерть, призванные Богом сеять святой хаос. Их появление является предзнаменованием Конца Света. Постойте-ка… - Люпин вскочил с дивана и кинулся к ближайшему стеллажу, - где-то я читал об этом. 

Он быстро перебирал книги. Некоторые перелистывал, а большинство, только достав с полки и глянув на обложку, тут же ставил на место.

\- Мерлин, да где же… нет… не то… - постоянно бубнил он. – А вот… «…и я видел, что Агнец снял первую из семи печатей, и я услышал одно из четырёх животных, говорящее как бы громовым голосом: иди и смотри. Я взглянул, и вот, конь белый, и на нем всадник, имеющий лук, и дан был ему венец; и вышел он как победоносный, и чтобы победить… и когда он снял вторую печать, я слышал второе животное, говорящее: иди и смотри. И вышел другой конь, рыжий; и сидящему на нем дано взять мир с земли, и чтобы убивали друг друга; и дан ему большой меч… и когда Он снял третью печать, я слышал третье животное, говорящее: иди и смотри. Я взглянул, и вот, конь вороной, и на нем всадник, имеющий меру в руке своей. И слышал я голос посреди четырех животных, говорящий: хиникс пшеницы за динарий, и три хиникса ячменя за динарий; елея же и вина не повреждай… и когда Он снял четвёртую печать, я слышал голос четвертого животного, говорящий: иди и смотри. И я взглянул, и вот, конь бледный, и на нем всадник, которому имя «смерть»; и ад следовал за ним; и дана ему власть над четвертою частью земли — умерщвлять мечом и голодом, и мором и зверями земными…», - Римус захлопнул книгу. – Это шестая глава Откровений Иоанна Богослова. Но ведь… это лишь маггловские сказки…

\- В любой сказке есть доля правды, - перебила оборотня Мортис. – Мы, знаешь ли, тоже относимся к области их мифов и легенд. Тем не менее, существуем. Пусть и несколько не в том виде, в котором они нас представляют. Почти любая легенда основана на чём-то реальном.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что Всадники существовали на самом деле? – скептически хмыкнул Сириус. 

\- Мало того, - Вита горько усмехнулась, - они чуть было не погубили этот мир. Я сейчас расскажу вам занимательную историю. Пообещайте, что вопросы будете задавать после того, как я закончу, - она дождалась согласного кивка от присутствующих и начала…

\- Несколько тысяч лет назад на Земле не было ни одного маггла. Все жители планеты были наделены теми, или иными магическими способностями. Люди процветали, и, казалось, так будет всегда. Но среди человечества всегда найдётся тот, кто жаждет неограниченной власти. Кому мало быть правителем только своего народа. Вот и в то время появился один такой… звали его Саурон. 

Он был одним из самых выдающихся артефакторов своего времени. Вот только… жаль, что все его творения были призваны служить для укрепления его единоличной власти. Естественно, что свободолюбивые народы Эндора не захотели встать пред ним на колени и признать его власть. Они организовали сопротивление. Но Саурон не хотел отступать. Он создал один из самых мощных артефактов – Кольцо Всевластия.   
Владелец Кольца был способен стереть грань между Землёй и нижними уровнями Ада, призвав оттуда орков, вампиров, дементоров…. Саурон не преминул этим воспользоваться. Единственное, чего он не знал, что мир всегда находится в равновесии. И если ты стираешь грань между реальностью и Адом, то будет истончаться барьер и между Землёй и Раем. Так, в противовес тварям из ада, в мир пришли эльфы, вейлы, и многие другие светлые сущности.   
Противостояние длилось долго. Несколько тысячелетий. Не буду утомлять вас подробностями, но, наконец, Кольцо Всевластия было уничтожено, а вместе с ним и Саурон, неосторожно объединивший с этим артефактом свои жизненные силы. Но разрушение такого мощного сосредоточия силы, копившего её ни одно тысячелетие, не может пройти бесследно. Уничтоженное кольцо всплеском силы смело магическое поле Земли. Многим магическим народам пришлось покинуть эту реальность, и вернуться в свой родной мир, ибо в этом им банально не хватало магии. 

Среди самих волшебников стало рождаться всё больше и больше сквибов, а у их детей уже не было даже намёка на магию. Так появились магглы, а магов осталось совсем немного. Мало того, на них началась охота.   
И вот… три молодых человека: Абелайо, Алькор и Тис - решили вернуть магам былую славу. Наверное, их затея была бы обречена на провал, но в распоряжение юношей оказалось три мощнейших артефакта. «Древо Жизни» - посох сделанный из древесины Иггдрасиля, «Меч Порядка» - оружие короля - предводителя армии, бившейся против Саурона и «Сфера хаоса». Её ещё называли «Сфера Первозданного Ничто» - последние творение Саурона, с её помощью он намеревался уничтожить всё живое на Земле, раз уж не мог победить. 

Все три артефакта содержали колоссальные запасы магии. Алькор, слывший блестящим учёным, просчитал, что если привязать эти артефакты к детям, не достигшим пятилетнего возраста, то те отдадут малышам часть своей силы, напитав их магией. В общем, с их помощью из обычных детей можно было создать магических существ может быть, чуть-чуть уступавших в силе Высшим, но уж точно превосходящим в ней обычных волшебников. А если правильно воспитать этих детей, то можно вырастить из них защитников магов и волшебных существ, которые не смогли покинуть Землю.   
А самое главное, что в отличие от Высших, эти сверхсоздания смогут беспрепятственно вмешиваться в дела обычных смертных, а значит, будут способны остановить экспансию магглов.

Сказано – сделано. К чести этих горе экспериментаторов опыты они решили ставить над своими собственными детьми. Абелайо принёс в жертву своим замыслам двойняшек – Игнотуса и Ифана. Алькор пожертвовал своим старшим сыном - Денебом, а Тис отдал единственного – Невлина.

\- Стоп!- не выдержал Римус. – Подождите! Артефактов же было три! Почему же детей четверо?

\- А вот за это надо сказать спасибо моей сестрице, нарушившей один из законов мирозданья, - Вита насмешливо посмотрела на Мортис. – Передаю слово тебе.  
Мортис тяжело вздохнула и, накрутив на палец смоляной локон, собралась было начать рассказ, но её прервал Фери.

\- Прежде чем мы продолжим, неплохо было бы позаботиться о мальчишках, - демон прикрыл глаза и словно прислушался к себе, - они уже проснулись и в данный момент ищут Сириуса с Римусом, недоумевая, почему их не разбудили. 

\- Чёрт, - чета Блэков-Эсекссов вскочила со своего места, и Сириус затараторил, - и что делать? Надо под каким-нибудь предлогом увести их из дома. Я так понимаю, что они об этом разговоре знать пока не должны?

\- Ты правильно понимаешь, - Вита ободряюще подмигнула Бродяге и обратилась к сыну. – Ник, поскольку ты знаком с этой историей, может, составишь детям компанию? Думаю, от мороженного и парка аттракционов ни один нормальный ребёнок не откажется? 

\- Нормальный не откажется - хихикнул Фери, - Гарри будет в восторге, но там ещё и Янто, - Фламель согласно кивнул, поддерживая кузена. 

\- Так в чём проблема? – Вита пожала плечами. – Добавь к списку ещё парочку музеев и посещение книжного магазина. А насчёт ритуала… скажешь, что его лучше проводить на день летнего солнцестояния. Более эффективно. И ты, Ник, даже не солжёшь. Короче, не мне тебя учить. 

Подождав, пока Николас скроется в коридоре и перехватит приближающихся к библиотеке мальчишек, Мортис, наконец-то, смогла начать своё повествование:

\- За пять лет до описываемого эксперимента у меня случилась депрессия, - начала Смерть. 

\- Так и скажи, что, не выдержав твоего мерзкого характера, от тебя сбежал очередной любовник, - съехидничал Фери, за что заработал от Виты - подзатыльник, а от Мортис – гневный взгляд.

\- У неё совсем не мерзкий характер. Ты не прав, брат, - подал голос, молчавший до этого юноша с ангельскими крыльями. 

\- Но ты, Габи, всё равно сбежал, - Люцифер нагло усмехнулся. – Предпочёл красавице Мортис, гром-бабу Кали, - ангел попытался возразить, но Фери остановил его. – Знаю, знаю, что скажешь… любовь типа зла, поэтому можно стать и зоофилом. 

\- Причём тут зоофилы? - рискнул спросить ни черта не понимающий Римус. 

\- Ну как же? Любовь она ведь такая, - архидемон предал своему лицу глубокомысленное выражение, - заставляет любить всяких козлов. 

\- Заткнитесь все, - по библиотеке Блэк-холла прокатилась магическая волна, выпущенная раздражённой Мортис, - иначе не видать вам продолжения рассказа.

\- Молчу, молчу… - Фери вскинул руки, умудрившись всё-таки оставить последнее слово за собой.

\- Так вот, в то время я решила немного пожить на Земле. Долго мне там оставаться было нельзя, чтобы не вызвать магическо-пространственные возмущения, но годика два в запасе было. Кроме того, помогли ограничивающие артефакты, их я нацепила на себя в избытке. В первый же день на Земле встретилась с Абелайо. У того, год назад умерла жена, и он остался с двумя детьми на руках. Так получилось, что я стала их няней. Антиох и Кадмус были прелестными мальчиками, так что забота о них доставляла мне истинное удовольствие. В добавок к этому сама не заметила, как влюбилась в их отца. Я, конечно, Смерть, но всё-таки - женщина. Да, и, что там говорить, в какой-то момент совсем забыла, кем являюсь. Поэтому, когда Абелайо предложил мне стать его женой, я согласилась. О том, что моё земное счастье не может продлиться долго, старалась не думать. Мы прожили вместе год, и супруг всё чаще, и чаще стал заговаривать о совместных детях. А это было единственное – что я не могла ему дать. Смерть не может породить жизнь. Таким был непреложный закон бытия.

\- Был? – удивлённо вскинулся Сириус. 

\- Я обошла его. Мне помог Габи, - кивнула Мортис. 

\- Не хрена себе, - тут же вскинулся Люцефер и повернулся к Габриэлю, - меня отец наказал лишь только за то, что я отказался преклониться перед людьми. Гордыня мол, и всё такое… а ты разрушил основы созданного папочкой мироустройства, и до сих пор носишь белые крылышки? После этого вопрос о том, кого из нас он любит больше, отпал сам собой. 

\- Фери, да помолчи ты, наконец, - снова попыталась урезонить демона Вита, тот обиженно хмыкнул и сделал вид, что застегнул рот на молнию.

\- Я выносила и родила двух прелестных мальчиков: Игнотуса и Ифана. Так получилось, что Игнотус родился на сто процентов человеком, хоть и магом, а Ифан – демоном. Поначалу я обрадовалась. Если мне предстояло уйти, то хотя бы одного из сыновей смогу забрать с собой. Дело в том, что смертный в Резиденции Жнецов долго не протянет, но Ифан-то был демоном. Собирателем Душ. Как, оказалось, радовалась я рано. Мои сыновья, в тот момент, не могли существовать друг без друга. У ритуала, что провёл Габи, были последствия. Он связал между собой души моих детей. Связь, конечно, можно было разорвать, но только по достижению Игнотусом совершеннолетия. Иначе, я рисковала оставить своего ребёнка без магии. Итак… время отведённое на моё земное существование неуклонно заканчивалось, и я решила рассказать Абелайо правду. Воспринял он мои откровения на удивление хорошо. То, что Ифан демон, его ничуть не смутило, позже стало понятно почему. 

В один далеко не прекрасный момент я была вынуждена попрощаться с семьёй и переместиться в Резиденцию, дав обещание раз в год, на день рождения мальчиков, посещать наш дом в Уэльсе. Когда близнецам исполнилось четыре - сделала ребятам подарок. Всем четверым. Антиоху подарила универсальную волшебную палочку. Кадмусу - призывающий души умерших камень. Игнотусу – мантию невидимку. А Ифану – Косу Жнеца. Дети были довольны.

\- Так вот откуда пошла легенда о Дарах Смерти! - вскрикнула леди Блэк. 

\- Именно, - улыбнулась Мортис, - Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но никакого Истинного хозяина Даров нет. Во-первых, этих даров не три, а четыре. А во-вторых, ни один смертный не сможет удержать в руках Косу Жнеца. Хотя… если кто-то из магов объединит три первых дара… - Смерть на секунду задумалась, - вполне возможно, что он сможет довольно ощутимо увеличить свою магическую силу. Ладно… мы несколько отвлеклись.   
Перед пятым днём рождения моих детей три придурка во главе с моим мужем провели связующий ритуал. Малыши начали поглощать магию артефактов. Антиох, которому к тому времени исполнилось пятнадцать, увидев, что натворили отец и его друзья, спешно вызвал меня, по оставленному на всякий случай сквозному зеркалу, но было уже поздно. Любое вмешательство означало смерть всем четверым, - заметив недоумение на лицах слушателей, Смерть подтвердила, - да-да, вы не ослышались. Ифан был вовлечён в ритуал. Мало того, что он посредством душ был связан с Игнотусом, так мой муженёк воспользовался моим неблагоразумным подарком и привязал к четырёхлетнему ребёнку Смертную Косу. Идиот. Прежде чем проводить полную привязку, демону должно исполниться не меньше двух тысяч лет. И правильно это сделать могу только я. Представляете себе испытанный мной в тот момент ужас и беспомощность? Я Высшая сущность – сестра Творца стояла и смотрела, как моих детей превращают в то, что впоследствии магглы назовут Всадниками Апокалипсиса. Смотрела и ничего не могла сделать. Абелайо, Алькор и Тис же радовались как дети. Ещё бы, им удалось невозможное – породить стихийников, отвечающих каждый за свою сферу.

Мортис взмахнула рукой, и в воздухе появилось четыре больших карты, напоминающих Таро. 

\- Жизнь, - засветилась первая карта, и в ней появился тёмный силуэт с посохом в руке, - вода. Смерть, - во второй все увидели фигуру с косой, - огонь. Порядок, - продолжила Мортис и высветился рыцарь, опирающийся на меч, - земля. Хаос, - наконец на последней карте все увидели юношу со сферой в правой руке, - воздух. Доморощенные экспериментаторы были рады. Эти четверо составляли пары диалектического единства. Кто не понял – это так называемое единство противоположностей. Жизнь – Смерть. Порядок – Хаос. Им оставалось только привязать эти противоположности друг к другу, создав, как они думали, на редкость гармоничные пары. Не учли эти трое всего лишь маленький пустячок… - Смерть горько улыбнулась. – Её Величеству Любви параллельно, кто там с кем составляет гармонию. Она дама своенравная и делает то, что хочет. В итоге… Невлин-Жизнь оказался абсолютно асексуальным созданием, интересующимся лишь цветочками и животными. Он стал первым друидом и организовал общину. Целибат нарушил только раз, для того, чтобы подарить роду потомка.   
Игнотус-Порядок, который по замыслу должен был воспылать нежным чувством к Денебу-Хаосу, влюбился в обыкновенную магглорождённую девчонку. Женился, обзавёлся сыном и посылал папочку и его друзей куда подальше. Он всю жизнь мечтал быть простым, ни чем непримечательным магом. 

\- Как знакомо, - хихикнул Сириус, Римус согласно кивнул.

\- А вот Ифан и Денеб просто растворились друг в друге. Любовь, привязанность, нежность. Смерть и Хаос объединились между собой, напугав этим моего мужа и его друзей до чёртиков. И те совершили самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Они попытались мальчиков разлучить. Придурки. Мальчишки начали войну за право быть вместе. С их силой, остановить этих двоих было практически невозможно. Тогда наши экспериментаторы позвали на помощь почти всех окрестных магов. Что уж они там им наплели, я не знаю, но думаю, впоследствии, все трое пожалели о своих словах и поступках. Маги, сплотившись, смогли захватить Денеба и заточили его в один из последних, оставшихся от эльфов кристаллов, нейтрализующих магию. Ифану Абелайо поспешил сказать, что его партнёр мёртв.   
Мой демонёнок поверил, ведь он не чувствовал магию своего любимого, и слетел с катушек. Месть – это единственное что его волновало. Мало того, к нему присоединились Игнотус, любивший брата, и Невлин, готовый ради друзей на всё. После себя эти трое оставляли выжженную пустыню. Может быть, их гнев и был праведным, но их сила слишком возросла. Мир оказался на грани катастрофы, треща по швам.

\- Я не могла этого допустить, - подхватила рассказ Вита. – Мне необходимо было остановить мальчиков. И я это сделала. Игнотус, Невлин и Денеб, несмотря на силу, были смертными и здесь нам помогли дементоры. Они разорвали связь их душ с телом. Бренные тела погибли, а души отправились ждать реинкарнации. 

\- Почему вы не оставили Денеба? - удивился Римус. – Он ведь был заключён в кристалле?

\- Угу, - Фери закатил глаза, - а если бы вдруг получил свободу, и узнал, что случилось с друзьями и возлюбленным? Думаете, он бы не активировал «Сферу Хаоса»?

\- Именно, - Вита согласно кивнула. – Так что, пришлось забирать души всех троих. С Ифаном было труднее. Он был демоном. Бессмертным. Тут нужна была другая тактика. Мы вернули мальчика в младенчество, стирая все воспоминания. Единственное чего мы не учли, это того, что если что-то было объединено один раз. Оно будет стремиться соединиться вновь. Души Денеба, Игнотуса и Невлина реинкарнировали вновь. И все летом одного года. 

\- Дайте-ка угадаю, - Сириус сжал виски, - летом тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого?

\- Молодец! – не удержался Люцифер. – Возьми с полки чупа-чупс.

\- Так выходит Гарри – реинкарнация Игнотуса? – тихо спросил задумчивый Римус. 

\- Именно, - подтвердила Мортис, - а ещё мой далёкий потомок. Правда, силы Игнотуса у него нет. Ни у одного из них не будет прежних сил, кроме Ифана. Но беда в том, что помимо того, что их души притягиваются друг к другу, к ним стремятся и привязанные артефакты. И что будет, если они их заполучат, никто не знает. 

\- А эти артефакты уже где-нибудь всплывали? – поинтересовался Геллерт, всё это время внимательно слушавший рассказчиков. 

\- Два из них, - подтвердил Габриэль. – Причём в одно и то же время. Экскалибур и посох Мерлина. 

\- Знаете что, - Бродяга в очередной раз вскочил со своего места,- мне плевать, кем там дети были в прошлой жизни. Хоть самим Волан-де-Мортом. Я никому не дам их обидеть. 

\- Угомонись, - улыбнулась Вита, - мы ошибок прошлого совершать не собираемся. Если бы Денеба и Ифана оставили в покое, ничего бы и не было. Кстати, мы до сих пор не знаем реинкарнаций Хаоса и Жизни. 

\- А Ифан? – рискнул спросить Лунатик. 

\- Ты ведь уже понял, что это Янто, - недовольно поцокал языком Фери, - так чего спрашивать? 

\- Но имя…

\- Ифан, Янто – однофигственно. Пойди, глянь список валлийских имён. 

\- Слушайте, - подала голос леди Блэк. – А почему Янто до недавних изменений было всего двадцать пять? По идее ему должно быть много тысяч лет. 

\- Должно… - зло проговорила Мортис, - но малыша тогда выкрали. Переместили в будущее и заблокировали силу, оставив только небольшой выход в виде эмпатии. Для того, чтобы его сила вырвалась наружу и я смогла его почувствовать, мой ребёнок должен был два раза чуть не развоплотиться и провалиться из две тысячи девятого года в это время.


	19. Chapter 19

Николас, за свои почти семьсот лет, приобрёл очень много разнообразных привычек, а от ещё больших успел избавиться, но одна оставалась неизменной все эти годы… Фламель никогда и ничего не делал наполовину. Как говорят магглы: если трахать, то королеву, а красть – так миллион. Так как Перренелль в его понимание была не просто королевой, а богиней, миллионов же и своих хватало, то Ник полагал, что эту людскую присказку он даже перевыполнил. На фоне всего этого, наверное, не стоило удивляться, что к организации прогулки для ребят алхимик подошёл очень ответственно и, перехватив мальчишек около библиотеки, не дав им опомниться, аппарировал в свой парижский особняк. Здраво рассудив, что Диснейленд должен произвести впечатление на Гарри, а Лувр на Янто. Тем более что в магической части этого главного французского музея именно сегодня открывалась новая выставка. 

Вывалившись из аппарационного потока, причём Поттер умудрился грациозно приземлиться на пятую точку, мальчишки возмущённо посмотрели на ехидно скалящегося Фламеля. 

\- Ник! - пискнул Гарри, поднимаясь с пола. - Предупреждать надо. 

Янто согласно кивнул и, скрестив руки на груди, не менее гневно посмотрел на довольного алхимика.

\- А если бы нас расщепило по дороге? 

\- Значит, у меня бы появились новенькие трехмерные пазлы, - беспечно ответил Ник, заработав от мальчишек ещё по одному возмущённому взгляду. – Да ладно вам, вы же не будете дуться весь день? Хотя… в Диснейленд и Лувр я могу сходить и без вас.

\- Аттракционы?!

\- Лувр?!

Восторженные вопли подростков слились в один радостный крик, и Ник непроизвольно зажал уши руками. 

\- Мерлин, так и оглохнуть можно. Итак, программа на сегодня такова: сейчас мы идём знакомиться с французской кухней, а точнее с настоящим французским завтраком. Тут недалеко есть довольно неплохое кафе. Затем, отрываемся в Диснейленде. После того, как вас начнёт тошнить от качелек-каруселек, обедаем, переодеваемся и спешим на открытие новой выставки в МагЛувре. Всё понятно? Возражения есть? Тогда вперёд!

******

Кафе оказалось очень уютным. Небольшие столики, окружённые мягкими креслами. Разноцветные блики на светлых стенах, отбрасываемые солнечными лучами, проходящими сквозь стрельчатые витражные окна. Улыбчивый персонал. Свежие круассаны, отличившиеся разнообразными начинками, и вполне приличный кофе. Хотя Гарри, как истинный англичанин, предпочёл чай. 

\- Слушай, Ник, - Гарри слизнул с губ капельку клубничного джема. – Я только сейчас вспомнил, что вы с Фери так и не рассказали мне, почему Философский камень является безусловно-тёмным артефактом? И вообще, что это значит – безусловно-тёмный? 

\- Ага, - Янто заинтересованно подался вперёд, - мне тоже интересно. Я в библиотеке Блэков ещё не дошёл до отдела артефакторики. 

Николас отложил на тарелку надкусанный круассан и на секунду задумался, прикидывая, с чего бы начать. Судя по всему, мальчишки об артефактах не знали почти совсем ничего. Фламель тяжело вздохнул. Читать лекцию по теории артефакторики не хотелось, но выбора не было. Они с Люцифером действительно обещали.

\- Все когда-либо созданные артефакты можно разделить на пять основных групп, - начал Ник, глядя на заинтересованные мордашки своих воспитанников. – Безусловно-светлые. Это артефакты, которые не могут причинить вреда человеку ни при каких обстоятельствах. Они несут в себе чистый позитив. Самый прикол в том, что на нашей планетке нет ни одного такого артефакта. Кто создаст что-то подобное, станет поистине великим артефактором. Следующая группа – светлые артефакты. В основном они направлены на то, чтобы помочь человеку, но в редких случаях могут нанести и вред. Небольшой и легко устраняемый, но могут. Например, - Николас ненадолго задумался, - артефакты, в основе которых лежит зелье Феликс Фелицис. Они приносят человеку удачу, но если их носить слишком долго, то можно получить передозировку этой самой удачи, и придётся обращаться в Сент-Мунго с головной болью и тошнотой.   
Третья группа самая многочисленная – нейтральные артефакты. Они могут, как защитить, так и навредить. Здесь всё будет зависеть от доброй или злой воли их владельца. Как я сказал, таких артефактов большинство, наверное, потому, что их изготовить легче всего. Дальше в нашей градации идут тёмные артефакты. Вреда больше, чем пользы. Заведомо создаются для того, чтобы навредить человеку. И наконец, безусловно-тёмные, которым, чтобы сработать, нужно забрать человеческую жизнь. Без этого условия они бесполезны. 

Гарри, слушая Фламеля недоумевал… как же Философский камень может быть безусловно-тёмным? Ведь он же должен продлевать жизнь, а не забирать её? Разве не так?

Поттер сам не заметил, что высказал свои сомнения вслух. Понял это лишь когда Николас начал отвечать на поставленные вопросы. 

\- Гарри, на Земле есть непреложные законы. Одним из основных является маггловский закон сохранения энергии. Его никто обойти не может. 

\- Закон сохранения энергии? – удивлённо переспросил Поттер.

\- Гарри, - Янто, до этого молчавший, закатил глаза, - мы же только вчера об этом законе читали в продвинутом курсе трансфигурации. И почему у тебя такая девичья память? А?

\- Слушай, заткнись, - Гарри зло посмотрел на будущего брата. – Не всем, знаешь ли, повезло, как тебе. У меня абсолютной памяти нет. Это тебе у нас подфарти… - Поттер оборвал сам себя на полуслове, заметив боль, мелькнувшую в льдисто-голубых глазах Джонса.   
Тот же, сжав руки в кулаки, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, вскочил и, прошипев:

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - выскочил на улицу. 

\- Ты сам понял, что сказал? – Фламель осуждающе покачал головой. 

\- Да что такого-то?! – Гарри со злостью швырнул на стол чайную ложку, которую держал в руке, и та жалобно звякнула. – Я же прав! Он же запоминает всё, что хоть раз увидел, или услышал. Ты видел, с какой скоростью он читает? А самое главное, потом может пересказать прочитанное дословно. Я как-то раз решил проверить… взял книгу, что он недавно прочитал, называл ему номер страницы и строку… он ни разу не ошибся. 

\- Большинство людей думает, что абсолютная память это благо, - задумчиво протянул Ник.

\- А разве это не так? 

\- Мать-природа, Гарри, никогда не делает ничего просто так. А возможность забывать - один из её величайших даров. И не надо на меня так скептически смотреть. Если бы не эта способность, то человек бы в мельчайших подробностях помнил не только всё хорошее, но и всё плохое что с ним случилось. Но наша память милосердна, она затирает плохие воспоминания, делая их не такими яркими, не такими острыми. Пойми, ведь даже в самых наших счастливых моментах присутствует небольшая толика плохого, но мы об этом не помним. Мы нет… а Янто помнит. Любое плохое воспоминание для него сохраняет туже остроту, как в тот момент, когда оно произошло. А вспоминая свой счастливый день, он, в отличие от нас, вспомнит не только то хорошее, что с ним произошло, но и то, что этот день омрачало. Это очень тяжёлая ноша. Когда дементоры заставляют тебя в подробностях вспомнить самое жуткое событие в твоей жизни… то, что случилось в Годриковой лощине, что с тобой случается?

\- Я теряю сознание, - Гарри облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы. 

Именно этот момент Янто выбрал, чтобы вернуться. Он сел на своё место, демонстрируя застывшую на лице маску безразличия, стараясь не показать, что слова Поттера его очень задели. В конце концов, Гарри же не виноват, и с его точки зрения эйдетическая память действительно может казаться величайшим даром. Только вот… с таким даром, никакого проклятия не нужно. 

\- Чёрт! Ян, прости меня! Язык – враг мой. Впредь обязуюсь сначала думать, а потом говорить, - Гарри торжественно поднял руку. – Прости.

\- Да, ладно, - маска безразличия, не успевшая приклеится намертво, дрогнула и разбилась. Янто подарил своим собеседникам лучезарную улыбку и продолжил, - мы отвлеклись от закона сохранения энергии. 

\- Ааа! Вспомнил! Закон сохранения энергии утверждает, что энергия тела никогда не исчезает и не появляется вновь, она может лишь превращаться из одного вида в другой.

\- А ты не безнадёжен, - Янто снисходительно похлопал Гарри по плечу. 

\- Именно, - кивнул Ник, - для того, чтобы продлить жизнь Философский камень должен откуда-то взять жизненную силу, чтобы напитать ею эликсир молодости. Откуда? 

\- Забрать её у кого-то другого! - вскричали мальчишки хором, так громко, что на них неодобрительно покосились остальные посетители кафе. 

\- Правильно. 

\- Интересно, - протянул Гарри, - а Дамблдор об этом знает?

\- Естественно, - кивнул Фламель.

\- Ты думаешь, он рискнёт отобрать у кого-то жизнь, чтобы продлить свою? - Янто посмотрел на Ника с сомнением. 

\- Этот рискнёт, - зло выплюнул Поттер.

\- Гарри прав, - с грустью согласился Ник. – Что такое жизнь простых людишек по сравнению со «всеобщим благом»? А главным носителем этого пресловутого блага Альбус считает себя любимого. Слушайте, - Фламель тряхнул головой, - давайте на сегодня завяжем с плохим, а? Мы же хотели повеселиться.

Мальчишки согласно закивали, явно ничего не имея против.

******

Проведённый в Диснейленде день безумно понравился обоим подросткам. О неприятном разговоре в кафе решили просто не вспоминать, наслаждаясь солнечным днём и разнообразием аттракционов. Мальчишки действительно накатались до тошноты, облопались мороженым и сладкой ватой, и сделали кучу снимков, предусмотрительно захваченной Ником колдокамерой. Гарри не мог припомнить в своей жизни ни одного такого воистину веселого дня. Живя с Дурслями, он, как правило, был заперт в четырёх стенах и загружен работой. Уродцам не положены развлечения. Некоторым отдыхом от такой жизни стал Хогвартс, но там из веселья только полёты и квиддич. Хотя… посещение финального матча квиддичного турнира летом перед четвёртым курсом тоже было весёлым… но память тут же подсунула картины того, что произошло после матча, позволяя Поттеру в полной мере оценить то, что ощущает Янто, досконально помня все подробности каждого прожитого им дня. Гарри тут же постарался отогнать все плохие воспоминания, и в пятый раз полез на американские горки. 

Янто идти вслед за ним отказался, ему с лихвой хватило первых четырёх раз. Для Джонса этот день тоже стал одним из самых лучших, а предвкушение посещения магической части Лувра, делало его просто бесподобным.   
Благодаря Мортис, Янто помнил только первые четырнадцать лет своей земной жизни. И ничего особо радостного в них не было. Живя с безумной матерью и отцом – садистом, как-то не до веселья. И в отличие от Гарри, никакой отдушины, в виде девятимесячного пребывания в Хогвартсе, у него не было. Из приятных событий - редкие походы в кино. Но, из-за полного отсутствия друзей, ходить в кинотеатр приходилось одному, а сами знаете, что радость, которую не с кем разделить, теряет часть своей привлекательности.   
Теперь же у него есть друг, который скоро станет его братом. И новые родители, он надеялся, что любящие. Может жизнь станет лучше? Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.

В шестой раз на понравившийся аттракцион Гарри не пустили, пора было возвращаться в особняк Фламеля на обед и собираться на открытие выставки. Николас ещё утром отдал Тикки, его доверенной и проверенной домовухе, распоряжение приобрести мальчикам вечерние костюмы. Зная исполнительность Тикки, Ник был уверен, что всё уже куплено и дожидается хозяев. Фламель оказался прав. На диване в гостиной были заботливо разложены обновки, причём домовуха, уже по собственной инициативе, озаботилась нижним бельём и обувью, за что получила одобрительный взгляд хозяина - лучшее из вознаграждений. Одобрение хозяина продляет домовому эльфу жизнь. 

\- Хозяин Ник, ваш обед готов. Я взяла на себя смелость приготовить молодым господам комнаты, чтобы они могли отдохнуть и переодеться, - Тикки присела в почтительном, но чуть неуклюжем реверансе. 

\- Ты молодец, Тикки. Можешь идти отдыхать, - ещё один почтительный реверанс и домовуха с тихим хлопком растворилась в воздухе. 

\- Что же, - Николас махнул в сторону столовой, - сейчас поедим. Потом у вас будет два часа на то, чтобы отдохнуть и переодеться. 

Обед был весёлым. Мальчишки наперебой делились впечатлениями от Диснейленда. Николас их внимательно слушал и улыбался, немного жалея, что с ними нет Перренелль. Та бы была в восторге. Тем более и Янто, и Гарри дружно определили его жену на роль приёмной матери. 

Два часа отведённые на отдых прошли быстро. Янто придирчиво посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Костюм сидел как влитой. Рубашка радовала белизной и крахмальным воротничком. Он даже умудрился завязать двойной виндзорский узел на галстуке. Хотя, честное слово, не знал, откуда у него такие навыки? Вроде бы раньше он костюмов не носил, поскольку учился в обычной средней школе. Любование самим собой прервал тихий стук в дверь. 

\- Войдите, - громко прокричал он и повернулся в сторону открывающейся двери.

На пороге нарисовался удручённый Гарри с галстуком в руке. 

\- Ян, поможешь? Я не умею завязывать эту удавку.

\- Ты же вроде учился в школе где носят форму, включающую в себя галстук? – ехидно прищурился Янто и забрал из рук друга полоску дорогой шёлковой ткани. 

\- Мне с этим помогли. А потом я просто не развязывал узел. 

\- Понятно, - Джонс закинул галстук Гарри на шею и, прикусив губу, начал сосредоточенно вязать узел.   
Закончив работу, он поднял голову и улыбнулся. - Готово. 

Гарри тоже хотел улыбнуться в ответ, но застыл, глядя в глаза, в одно мгновение из льдисто-голубых превратившиеся в ярко-синие. Удивительное зрелище. Такого он не видел ни у кого. Его собственные глаза всегда оставались ярко-изумрудными, а у знакомых… нет, у некоторых конечно менялся цвет в зависимости от настроения или одежды, но не так радикально. Гарри, не отдавая отчёта в своих действиях, продолжая завороженно смотреть в небесную синеву, подался вперёд и нежно поцеловал Янто. 

Тот на мгновения застыл, а потом сделал резкий шаг назад, прижав руку к губам. Нет, ему не было противно, но и восторга по этому поводу он не испытывал. Гарри – друг, в скором времени брат, а инцест не их путь. 

\- Сделаем вид, что ты этого не делал. Гарри, мы через два месяца станем братьями.

\- Да, но… на самом же деле мы ими не являемся, так какая разница?

\- Мерлин, - Янто хлопнул себя по лбу, - ты что? Так и не ознакомился с предстоящим нам ритуалом? Магическое усыновление это тебе не маггловское, совершаемое только на бумаге. После ритуала у нас будет общая кровь. И если провести генетическую экспертизу, то она выявит родство между мной, тобой, Сириусом и Римусом. Они станут нашими родителями. Не приёмными – фактическими. Нет, мы, конечно, будем нести и кровь наших биологических родителей, но только потому, что так пожелали Бродяга и Лунатик. А могли бы выжечь предыдущее наследие полностью. Если честно, Гарри, я тебе поражаюсь. Ты собрался вступить в схватку с Дамблдором и при этом совсем не хочешь ничему учиться. Как же ты будешь бороться? У старичка столетний опыт и куча знаний. Может, хватит дурака валять? Ты же не тупой. 

\- Ты прав, - Гарри согласно закивал головой, радуясь, что Янто сменил тему и не стал заострять внимание на этом долбаном поцелуе. Действительно? И что это на него нашло? Ведь до сего момента он никакого сексуального влечения к Джонсу не испытывал. - С завтрашнего дня начинаю новую жизнь. Кстати, какой у нас завтра день недели?

\- Понедельник, - выдавил сквозь смех Янто, - самое то для начала новой жизни.

*******

Прежде чем выйти, Николас внимательно осмотрел мальчиков и видимо остался доволен их внешним видом. Ещё бы, перед ним сейчас стояли не просто мальчишки, а отпрыски благородного и древнейшего рода. Перенелль, Вальбурга и Геллерт всё время, что они ожидали суда над Сириусом, гоняли мальчишек по основам этикета. Причём Геллерт, воспитанный в старые добрые времена, не гнушался применять физическую силу. Так что парням не редко перепадали неслабые удары между лопаток, сопровождаемые злобным шипением:

\- Выпрямись.

За столом наблюдалась та же картина, стоило взять не ту вилку, и линейка опускалась на чувствительные мальчишеские пальцы. 

Янто и Гарри пытались пожаловаться на произвол Гриндевальда Сириусу, уверяя, что старик впал в маразм, но Бродяга лишь пожимал плечами:

\- Меня учили так же. Ничего, как видите, я не умер. 

Фламель усмехнулся своим воспоминаниям. Драконовские методы воспитания Геллерта явно приносили не плохие плоды.   
*******

Выставка была довольно большой, занимая несколько экспозиционных залов. Тут были представлены картины, как живые, так и обычные, скульптуры и артефакты, выполненные в виде ювелирных украшений или небольших фигурок. В процессе осмотра выяснилось, что мальчишкам нравятся довольно разные направления в искусстве. Гарри не мог оторвать завороженного взгляда от витрин с артефактами, а Янто от картин. Скульптуры же и того, и другого оставили равнодушными. 

Они медленно передвигались из зала в зал, находя для себя всё больше и больше интересного. Николас не мешал подросткам познавать прекрасное, и, прихватив с подноса снующих мимо официантов бокал шампанского, присоединился к небольшой группе знакомых членов Совета Лордов, в котором имел честь состоять уже лет шестьсот.   
Медленно продвигаясь по залам мальчики, наконец, добрались до последнего. Совсем небольшого, где висела всего одна картина. А если точнее, триптих, перед которым стоял подросток по виду одного с ними возраста. Увидев застывшего пред полотном парня, Гарри споткнулся и схватил Янто за руку: 

\- Малфой, - тихо выдохнул он, но Джонс его услышал и заинтересованно посмотрел на рассматривающего картину юношу. 

«Красивый», - была первая мысль посетившая голову Янто. Малфой, словно услышав его, обернулся, - «Очень красивый», - вторая мысль мало чем отличалась от первой. 

Гарри же, увидев, что Драко пристально смотрит на них, напрягся и приготовился увидеть надменно-саркастическую улыбку, появляющуюся на физиономии Малфоя всякий раз, когда тот сталкивался с Поттером. Гарри, как-то умудрился забыть, что Драко считает его мёртвым, а в его сегодняшнем облике узнать прежнего Поттера практически невозможно. Словно подтверждая это, Драко приветливо улыбнулся и вежливо поздоровался с мальчиками. Янто, увидев улыбку и весёлые искорки в серых малфоевских глазах, смущённо кивнул в ответ на приветствие, и попытался спрятаться за Гарри, который и сам мечтал оказаться где-нибудь подальше от Лувра, а главное от Драко. 

\- Вы уже закончили осмотр? - спросил Малфой, снова вернувшись к созерцанию картины, и не дожидаясь ответа, чем напомнил Гарри их встречу у мадам Малкин, продолжил. – Я вот смотрю, и не могу отделаться от мысли, что здесь чего-то не хватает. Вроде бы триптих закончен, но мне упорно кажется, что нет.

\- Почему? – рискнул подать голос Янто и подошёл поближе, тоже внимательно глядя на полотно. 

Три фигуры. Каждой посвящена своя часть триптиха. С левой стороны парень с длинными тёмными волосами, развевающимися на ветру. Тёмный плащ небрежно накинут на плечи. Рыцарские доспехи поблёскивают на солнце, а в правой руке крепко сжата рукоять меча. В правой части триптиха ещё один юноша. На нём лёгкая туника, расшитая зелёными листьями, а в руках посох, обвитый плющом. И, наконец, в центральной части картины был изображён молодой человек с белоснежными волосами, крепко сжимающий в руках сферу. Она была прорисована настолько хорошо, что, казалось, переливается всеми цветами радуги. 

\- Вам не кажется, что композиция не закончена? Словно здесь, - Драко указал на центральную часть, - должна быть ещё одна фигура. 

Гарри с Янто пригляделись и вынуждены были согласиться с Малфоем. Действительно, фигура держащая сферу была несколько смещена влево, словно освобождая для чего-то или для кого-то место. 

\- Малфой, пожалуй ты прав, - выдал Поттер прежде, чем успел себя остановить, тут же заработав от Янто увесистый пинок и тихое шипение:

\- Идиот!


End file.
